The Lost Years
by CassyLee
Summary: Sequel to the Last Year, Things have changed a year after their graduation, especially for Bloom. She is trying to save her long lost parents, people and planet but is keeping it secret. But this costs her ,and secrets of the past will be revealed. Can Bloom And Sky stay together through this? Will the Winx club stay together and help. (I do not own Winx Club)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning**

**This contains**** Lemon**** so don't read all if uncomfortable, this story is ****rated M**** after all**

(Bloom POV)

I sneak in through the back door. I keep looking over my shoulder making sure no one is following me. It is a curious thing though, it's so secluded out here but Sky persisted on me being extra careful. I take one glance at the note Sky had written for me just to make sure I am here on time.

_Lake house 10 o'clock  
>Sneak through the back door and don't make a sound<br>I'll be waiting for you…_

I have never been to Sky's, or his parent's lake house before. I heard about it, but that's when he bought Diaspro here once upon a time. When I am in ,its huge, cherry wood flooring and tall arches coating the ceiling as well as a chandelier with diamonds like stars, in the moon light this evening.

I have to squint in the dark trying to find where I am going because Sky is nowhere to be found. As I walk to the centre of the living room I turn to see a grand wood and marble staircase going up to the second floor. I cautiously go up the stairs sliding my hand up the smooth wooden railing and gapping at this place.

When I reach the top I notice a little light from under a door on the right, 50 meters down the hallway. I walk down cringing at some of the creaks made by the wooden flooring.

When I get there I slowly open the door, the inside is lit by candles and old metal lanterns placed around on the cupboards and floor. There's a large bed with four tall wooden beams that nearly reach the ceiling, form there they become intertwined branches creating a cover. There's thin white material that lines around the bed just like in those classic romance movies on earth and it flows in the breeze from the open veranda doors.

In my fascination of the place I didn't even notice the door being close, and then something blocking my vision. I panic slightly but then feel his lips to my ear.

"I think someone forgot about me for a second there" He whispers in my ear and tingles start rushing though my body and I become relaxed.

"How could I forget you… that's why I'm here isn't it?" I say with a smile and Sky removes his hands from my eyes. I try to turn to see him but he uses his hands to keep me facing straight ahead. His arm wraps around my waist and his other hand goes to the right side of my neck to push my hair back over my shoulder before he is kissing my skin ever so softly, its torture.

"So no _chit chat_, just going to dive right into this" I say, closing my eyes as Sky kisses below my ear.

"Bloom, I have been waiting three months for this, I think you can agree _chit chat_ can wait" He grumbles and I chuckle before he kisses my earlobe.

I feel his hands move further from my waist and to the hem of my t -shirt, slowly starting to tug it up. He's hands graze my stomach and I can help but quiver and sigh. He finally manages to take off my shirt and he is already going for the zipper of my jeans. He pulls my jeans down and they crumple to the floor. I step out of them and kick them to the side when I finally get to turn around to see his face.

His hair is a longer, but other than that he is just as perfect as I remember.

"Your turn" I whisper before, as quietly as possibly, are lips locked together, I unbutton his blue royal attire. We get closer to the bed and Sky pins me on one of the pillars that are on its corners. I then start to unbutton his white shirt underneath but become frustrated and rip it and by the look in Sky's eyes, he's even more turned on.

After shoving off his pants he carries me on to the bed , through the slit of see through fabric surrounding it. He lies on top of me staring at me and me staring at him. Although Sky being sneaky has distracted me from the fact his hand looms under my back, unclasping my bra. I don't mind though and in the end I help him take it off.

His eyes gaze at me like they did over a year ago when we first slept together on Earth. His lips lock on mine and his hands move up my sides to my breasts and start to gently squeeze , bushing his thumbs over my nipples. He gives them some quick pinches and I moan at his touch. His hand slides across my chest down my stomach until he slips it under my underwear. I hiss when his finger strokes my clit and I grab on to the sheets. He's moved his mouth down to my left nipple kissing and sucking and he does this while his finger makes strong, gentle circles against my clit.

I begin to pant and moan as well as close my eyes; Sky has his mouth now on my right nipple and now is pinching and toying with my clit and when I start moving my hips with need, he stops. I glare at him and he wears that cheeky smile before removing his boxers and then ripping off my soaked underwear.

"That's for the shirt" he smirks before getting up nearer to the edge of the bed. He places his hands on my legs, which are now clamped together knee to knee. He gently, by under the knees lifts them and opens them , wider.

After that he crawls back on top of me and he enters me and I gasp at the new pleasure and he does to, something_ we've_ been needing for three months. He starts by moving in and out slowly and its frustrating so I wrap my legs around him and persuade him to go faster by bucking my hips up which he groans at.

That night we ended up all over the place. He was on top, I was on top, then he was behind me leaning over and kissing my shoulder blades and neck. At some point we were on the floor in a warm tangled mess.

The next morning I woke up with my head against Sky's chest and I felt his steady breathing, knowing he was still asleep. I shift a bit looking for a clock but mange to wake up Sky in the process, He yawns and then I look up at him and he catches my gaze.

"Good morning my lovely" He says with an over enthusiastic tone and smile.

"Good morning" I mumble back and desperately want to fall asleep again by nestling into his chest. He bring his hand to the side of my face and brushes my bangs away.

"Hey, are you tired or something?" He asks as he slowly and frustratingly shifts his hand to pull me away from his chest.

"No" I groan " I just don't want to get up and have to leave again."

I sit up on to the pillows and head board of the bed and Sky does the same, forgetting now the idea of extra rest. His arm rings around my shoulder and I lean into him.

"Me too" he admits.

"So, what's new for you? At the palace I mean" I ask trying to get off the glooming subject and find out what he's been doing for the past three months.

" Well I've been learning the ropes at the palace, new duties and I get a say with the Magic council these days which is good and- …yeah that's about it." He stops short during his answer and I look back at him but it's too late to see a falter.

"What was that" I ask back

"What was what?"

"_And_… you were about to say something" I say frustrated, he shakes his head in response and I purse my lips and try to let it go.

"So what about you beautiful, what's happening with you?."

After graduating Alfea last year I have been up to a lot. I keep in touch with the girls and we always make time for each other. But there's something I have been keeping quiet for a while now I feel like I should tell Sky but I don't. For the past year I have been tracking down info and clues on Sparks and anything to do with it. I've been visiting Daphne, Sparks, Pyros, Nimwah and all over the magic dimension in that matter. I also have been writing forms and letters to the Magic Council to try and get them to realise Hogan, but after five tries for the past six months, when they finally let the _Shade_ thing go, I have not heard from them. I decide though now to not tell Sky, beside we all have problems of our own now.

"Well last month I got a phone call from Faragonda." I start to tell Sky not the other whole deal I have been keeping quiet.

"Yeah, what did she want?" Sky asks.

"Well, actually she offered me a job at Alfea teaching a class on controlling your powers of something, I don't remember, but I've been thinking about it." I say.

"So are you going to take it, it's a pretty good opportunity Bloom." He sates and he's right but I can't leave my planet. I know my parents and people are out there somewhere, I just need to find them.

"I don't think I will…" I reply. Sky shifts himself to look at me clearly and he furrows his eyebrows.

"Bloom, I thought your would be jumping at this, I thought your said you liked the idea of teaching , or when you were on earth I mean. Besides you'll have a job and haven't you been looking for something since graduation."

I sigh, since graduation I was mainly researching about the Ansersctrial witches. The job thing I just told Sky to put him off my track.

"I know, I just can't settle down yet there things that need to be done" I say , but realizing that statement has more questions than answers.

"What do you mean things that need to be done" Sky asks confused.

"Just things… And don't look at me like that your hiding something from me also." I hiss.

"So you_ are_ hiding something from me" He states.

"Look, were even, and it's best you don't know about it ,okay, its nothing believe me." I say with wides eyes hoping he'll appease.

"Fine, I trust you, but if you need help promise you'll come to me, okay" He says with wide eyes to.

"I promise" I say gently and lean over to kiss him on the cheek but he moves so our lips lock. I try to cup his face but it is awkward from this position as I decide to straddle him as he rests against the head board, my knees either side of his legs.

"What's the time?" I am the one to ask the dreadful question we both hate. He looks over my shoulder and sighs.

" 9.30, I got to go in half an hour." He groans has he rubs my thighs softly.

" I hate this" I mumble. Remembering the fact that Sky and I are not supposed to see each other anymore. His father does not want Sky to have anything to do with me. Hence our fake beak up. The only people that know about our little meet ups is the Winx and Specialists.

"Me too" he sighs.

"No! Sky, This is stupid, I only get to see you every so often, I mean it's been three months and we don't even get to spend the rest of the day together, what's going to happen to us-"

"Hey! Hey, shh…" Sky calms me." Nothing is going to happen to us, things will get better, believe me, we will find away okay, and nothing, not even my father will ruin this"

"Okay" I whisper learning forward and placing my forehead on his.

"Now… can we enjoy the time we have together" He whispers back and tilts forward to kiss my nose. I smile and nod.

" So I guess this is good bye for now "I say sadly as we stand on the veranda. Its nearly 10 O'clock and Sky has to go, and I am meeting up with the Winx later to today anyways.

"Yep, but only for now" he smiles a reassuring smile. I change into my fairy form ready to head out.(Roylix)

"What's with the wings" Sky asks.

"Well, someone ripped my panties last night." I say with an annoyed face and Sky just laughs.

"Oh right…" The grin fades and we here the down stairs grandfather clock strike ten.

"Bye Sky" I whisper as I kiss him on the cheek before climbing on to the railing. I spread my arms out and let myself fall backwards for a few meters.

"Bloom" I hear Sky yell, before I fly back up and while using my wings to hover , on the other side of the railing and I lean with both elbows , and hands under my chin , while the rest of my body floats in the air.

"Yes Sky" I smirk.

"Don't do that" He huffs out in a state of aftershock. He's not use to me flying so much these days.

"Sorry… you better bet going" I say , gloomy. He kisses me on the lips on last time before I fly up further in the air further than expected before turning around one last time, waving good bye.

**Well it's the start of a new story, lots of drama **

**Review **

**(This is a sequel so if you haven't read the first story, ******_The Last Year__**,**_** check it out)**


	2. Chapter 2

(Bloom POV)

"BLOOM" They all scream when I approach with a picnic basket. They all get up from their table under a weeping willow tree and race over to me, arms clamping around me nearly making me drop the food.

"Hey Girls" I say with a smile when they realise me and I can breathe proper air again. It feels like yesterday we were all freshman at Alfea except for Stella ,who I have noticed has cut her hair sorter. I think she notices my interest.

"It's the new look, fashion wise, that's what I heard when I was interning at Teen Fairy" She states and I nod along.

"When? I thought you still were." I ask as the other girls go back to the seats and Stella loops an arm around mine as we walk and talk back.

"Yeah well… my father is getting pretty strict on me being the heir to the throne. He thinks it's best for me to practicing my Royal bow then buying bikinis for the magazine. It sucks but, I've faced facts , and when I am queen I will make time for fashion" She says optimistic as I sit beside her on the bench.

"Stella accepting the facts, what happen during this past month" I tease.

"I don't know, I even did a spell check she is A okay, Its scary…." Musa jokes with a fake shiver on the word 'scary'. Stella drops her perky for sod and gives the death glare of the century.

"Ok… Musa what about you, how's the band doing" I change the subject. Musa looks cheerful; she finally gets to do the whole tour around the universe thing.

"Great, heading to Magix in a couple of weeks ,can't wait, you guys have to come." Musa adds, we nod and agree, we should see her after all.

"What day cause I got classes for the next couple of months" Tecna adds as she scrolls through her time table on her phone. Tecna got in to the highly respected school, Technology of Magic College in Zenith. Her and Timmy got in, so they get to spend time with each other. That School can lead you high in the field of Magic, and the Magic Council for that matter.

"I'll text you Tec, what about you Layla, you're bound to bust a move" Musa says to Layla, who has a great big smile on her face.

"Hell yeah, I'll be there, just from the last time don't make me come up on Stage again." Layla adds with a laugh I can't help but smile at. She's come a long way from last year with Nabu dying and what that in tailed. I still haven't told her about me being able to talk to him, Nabu wants that.

"Fine, Flo, can I expect an appearance" Musa turns to Flora, who smiles then goes a little flush.

"Yeah, but I'm not going on stage." Flora says, slight panic in her voice, Musa says no and Flora takes in huge calming breath.

"Okay Good, Besides I'll be there in Magix , Faragonda offered me a position at Alfea teaching herbiology potions and natural magic. It's a new selective class, I'm just nervous though." Flora adds.

"Flo, you'll be fine, they will love you, and if they annoy you just go green and mean in their faces like you did last year when my sun beams nearly burnt you Ginomious plant" Stella reinsures,

I even notice Flora get little tense at the comment about that past event, I wasn't there but I can imagine. I then realise that I wasn't the only one that Faragonda reached out to.

"Faragonda offered me a class to, for next semester" I say.

"Really, what was it for" Tecna asks.

"Well, controlling your powers or something , I forgot the name."

"Goody Gum drops Bloom, we could work together, are you going to take it?" Flora asks hope fills her eyes. And I must admit it would be fun and even better to have a friend there but I have another mission. But Flora is so excited.

"Probably, I just have to sought some stuff out first" I say , it's not a lie I actually would like to take the job.

"Probably?" Stella questions" Hang on, if this is about Sky again-"

"STELLA!" All the girls yell.

"What, it's a fair point, I know that keeping this a secret is hard for you, and it's not right. But Bloom this is an amazing chance.

"I know Stel… Okay first things first let's eat, My mum didn't just spend a whole day in the kitchen to let this food go to waste." I say plonking the picnic basket on the park table( on Earth )." Hah, I think Yogi bear would be proud."

The girls all look at me, and I realize they have no idea what I'm talking about.

"Earth reference, Let's eat!"

We have been talking about anything to everything for about 2 hours but then we loop back to me and Sky, which I don't want to talk about.

"So Bloom, How was Sky last night?" Stella asks with a wink. Brandon must have said something.

"Shut up Stel" I already feel myself blushing.

"Omg, Blooms blushing" Layla screams, and I feel myself go redder as the tease me with the oos and the ahhs.

"It was nice, okay" I sigh and they all stop.

"Bloom, babe what's wrong, did Sky hurt you last night, cause if he did-" Musa begins.

"Gosh no!, Its just ….Ah I hate this sneaking around, it was fun at first but know I never see him anymore, last night was the first time I have seen him in three months. And what's the point of keeping this going if his father is never going to expect us together. Every time I bring it up ,either Sky says _it's going to be fine_ or he ignores it."

"Bloom, he probably doesn't want to accept it either." Flora comments.

"I know that, I just can't keep walking on the same path when there is no destination. I love Sky more than words… but I don't know if I can be living off false hope anymore."

There's silence for a long while. And I feel terrible feeling like I have dropped the mood of the meet up.

"Maybe you should take to teaching job at Alfea." Tecna breaks the silence." It's a good distraction."

"Yeah, sweetie I mean don't rush to conclusions, come on, work buddies." Flora adds.

"Guys taking the job isn't about me and Sky." I say trying my best to steer off the topic.

"Then what is this about" Musa asks gently.

"It's nothing much, I just got other things to do first"

"Like what" Stella asks curious and I notice the girls start to lean in.

"Nothing much…" I repeat with gritted teeth which I think grits on their nerves.

"You know what Bloom, if you want to do this whole secret act thing again that's up to you, We are trying to help and dodging our questions won't make it any easier, so I will ask you one last time what are you-" Stella half yells in my face and I lose my cool.

"I am trying to restore Sparks" I scream and all you can here is the distant cheering of kids in the park and rustling of leaves. Musa looks like she is about to reply but all of the Winx phones start to beep or buzz. They eye me before whipping out there phones and checking.

"It's the Magic Council" Tecna says . They all read the message but when there done they all look at me.

"What, What does it say." I start to panic, its defiantly bad but before I can grab a phone to read the message myself, I hear a suction sound behind me.

A portal is being opened about 50 metres away across the patch of grass. Emerge four men. They look like the warriors of the Magical council. They stride as they walk to our tables, with their dark amour and helmets. Swords and daggers at their belt. They walk in a horizontal line ,the ones on the side hold spears.

As they are nearly at our table all of them seem to be eyeing me, and I reluctantly get up from the table and stand my ground.

"Princess Bloom of Sparks" The one on the middle left says. He's very bulky and has very dark skin.

"Yes" I manage to get out strong, beside the nerves in me. He looks to the man closet to his right towards me and before I can do something this other guards has his arms on me. He shoves me away from the table and pulls my arms behind my back and hand cuffs them. And I know their magic resistant.

"Princess Bloom, you are under arrest, for the destruction of the Magic Art and Artifacts Museum on Magix's " the Dark guard says. I shriek when the guard holding me shoves me away from the Winx and I look back they have already got up but the other guards holding the spears points them at them so they do not move.

"I wasn't responsible for this, ahh OW! Listen to me-" I start to shriek but get a slap in the face.

"Quiet, we have orders to make you do so if you not comply" The dark man yells at me and I fall silent. This brings back memories I have tried so hard to forget.


	3. Chapter 3

(Bloom POV)

It feels like it's been hours sitting her in the dungeon of the Solarian palace. Its brings back uncomfortable memories and I just want them to stop. Why do they think I would destroy a museum?. _It's not even the Shades style_ ,I admit.

Seconds turn into minutes and they turn into hours. The old me would have tried to find an escape route, but I have done nothing wrong. And if I do noting lethal , they should realize that.

These handcuffs grazes my wrists and I feel like I am in a to familiar nightmare. I won't sleep easy for a while now. There's banging on the bars of my cell and that's same guard who slapped me, and left a little graze, walks through the gate.

"Up, you get" he orders almost mocking me. He pulls me up from my sad excuse of a seat and undoes my cuffs behind me back.

"Don't get any ideas, Hands in front" he barks and I stretch my arms out in front, sides of my wrists together.

We escorts me through the castle until we get to the grand ball room, white, yellow and gold. It's so bright and fresh in here we might as well have gone to heaven. The entire usual Magic council members are here. The Winx are in there royal attire and huddled in the right. The Specialists are there as well , I haven't seen them in a while. Also Faragonda, Saladin and Morgana(The new headmaster of Cloud Tower) stand in a row near to the other important members.

I look to my left and see the royals, Kings, Queens, Princes and Princesses. I see Erendor standing with his wife and Sky. When I see Sky and his face I slow down for a few seconds to stare and then get shoved roughly forward. I think Erendor noticed, unfortunately.

"Sit here" he shoves me onto a seat, it's just wooden no cuffs to the chairs or anything which is good. But it stirs something inside me, an overwhelming feeling of discomfort and anxiously I just want to get rid of. The way people stare at me doesn't help.

"Prncess Bloom of Sparks' I hear that familiar voice radiate through the room. Uther Neongia stands at his high podium before he gets slowly down from it. I hate this man, he might be our leader for this dimension, even though he says the whole council is , he is despicable to me. He was a good leader, but like most long lasting leaders, they can become corrupt.

He wears a long blue and white embellished robe this time, but still holds his twisted oak staff. When he finally is at my seat he has that same expression of disappointment, I only wish I was allowed to claw it off his face. I feel a tear of all these emotions slip down my cheek before composing myself then looking back up at the man.

"Do you know why you are here, why we are all here in that matter?" He says waving a hand to gesture to all the members.

"Well I would like to be informed" I say with a hint of anger.

"Do you think you would have got away with the fact you destroyed not only a historical building but over 10,000 historical art pieces and items in it" He says leaning uncomfortably close to my face and I pull back, with furrowed eyebrows.

"Hang on; you think I did that, you think I destroyed the museum" I say looking around at the stern faces." Well I didn't!"

"You history seems to _me_…" he clears is throat" _Us,_ that you are capable of such things." He retorts.

"I stole things, not destroyed them, I was not proud of that person I was, and half the time it was someone else responsible for my actions, that's what the dragon fire did to my brain" I try to stay calm but begin to shake, with nerves and rage.

" It's not just that, Princess, the Museum was burnt to the ground. And it wasn't any ordinary fire, it was produced by magic, and the only one who possess fire power and enough of it to burn down a place like that, filled with magic…" he pauses after pacing back and forth, then halts and turns to face me." Would be you"

"I have nothing to do with this; I would never do that, ever." I scream out in frustration.

" Then who else possesses a power as strong as yours, Magic powers with the essence of fire is Ultra rare and has not been seen for years until you came."

"I am not responsible … And the only other person to possess fire like mine would be-" I stop yelling until I realize what I am about to say. I shake my head and think for a few seconds and I hear the muffle of people talking and Uther is getting very impatient.

"Who then?" he says smugly. That's when I look up at him with piercing eyes.

"Baltor" I hiss. The council goes crazy talking and some screaming about me being crazy. But if what they say is true, that its fire power like mine then it can only be Baltor, but I don't understand….

"Quiet" Uther yells and I think my ears bleed. Everyone one goes silent and my ears ring.

"If Princess Bloom, is saying that Baltor has returned, we need to take precautions, otherwise it is a lie she has told to bring us off her trail." Uther says loudly turning to speak to all of the Council.

"So we will have a vote, who believes that Bloom is guilty." Uther states first, and less than a second later, even for an old man his hand goes straight up. I also notice Erendors hand go up but Sky's doesn't, and Ernedor is obviously angered by this. Others have put their hands up.

"Innocent" Uther says while placing his hand back down. I am surprised to see most of the hands go up.

Uther noticeably grumbles to himself and realizes the majority. I look at the man who sentenced my grandfather to live in ice and I feel hatred towards him.

" Princesses Bloom, we are sorry for your …. Inconvenience of this event" He waves his hands over my cuffed wrists and the snap open ."You are free to leave."

I get up quiet abruptly which makes Uther stand back in a bit of a surprise. I change into my fairy form. My wings expand out and I smile and the ridicules look on Uthers face before bowing. I turn around in the centre of the room , shoulders back and staring straight ahead as I walk out to the large double doors of the ballroom. My long skirt, from my clothes change drags behind me and my bare feet don't make a noise as I walk out the doors.

When I walk to the edge of the palace grounds I create a portal to earth , realizing if I am right Blator is back, and I am terrified.


	4. Chapter 4

(Bloom POV)

When I get back on Earth I land on the front steps of my house in Gardenia, it's already dark. I walk up like I usually do, but this time locking the door behind me and making sure, twice. I then walk around the hallway to the kitchen where my mum is looking in the pantry.

"Hey Honey, how's the girls?, did you get dinner already? , because there's extra stir fry" My mum says , in a tone so sweet I feel calmer, even if it's a small fraction.

"Ah Yeah, I ate dinner" I lie. I go over to the cabinet right under the stove, open it and reach for a glass. My arm is half way there when I notice my hand is shaking worst then a leaf. I raise both hands, and turn them as I watch them quiver uncontrollably.

"Bloom, sweetie-everything alright." Mum asks and I quickly put one hand down while the other gets the glass before shutting the cupboard door.

"I'm fine mum" I say back, a little too quickly. She gives me a, _tell- me –the- truth_ look and I smile, a fake smile.

"Yeah sorry, it's just been a long day that's all, um I'm going to go to bed" I say abruptly and walk out the kitchen.

"Bloom" My mum calls out to me.

"Yeah" I say rushed coming back into the kitchen, on edge still.

"Honey , you forgot to fill you glass" She gestures to my empty glass I hold in my trembling hand.

"Oh, ha" I say while I do a little forced laugh as I walk over to the sink and fill it up. "silly me"

"Bloom, Is everything okay" my mum asks again, placing a hand on my shoulder as I am turned towards the sink. I noticeably jump and nearly drop the glass.

"Mum I'm fine" I say loudly, anxiety getting to me.

"Okay" my mum says a little frightened at me, and stares at me as I nearly run up the stairs to my room. I open the door and slam it behind me, frantically locking it with the nob under the door handle. I take a breath and when I turn around someone is standing there. This time it makes me drop the glass. Sky always knew how to surprise me.

I kneel to the floor, trying to pick up the broken pieces of glass. Sky comes over and helps. My hands are too shaky though and it doesn't take long for me to cut myself.

"Dang it" I hiss and place the side of my index finger in my mouth, trying to get rid of the blood.

"Bloom, leave it" Sky says gently before he puts his hands on my forearms and supports me as I get up. We walk to my bed and sit on the edge. I take another deep breathe and pinch my finger with the cut, to ty to stop the bleeding.

"This doesn't mean his back, you know that" Sky reassures me, his head leaning over to try and catch my gaze from the carpet.

"Yeah well what if he is, I don't know if I can do it all over again." I whisper. Sky sighs and kisses my temple a few times as his arms bring me closer to him, and I don't refuse. Sitting on the bed and placing my head at the side of his neck. I push the wondering questions aside for now.

"I think this is the first time I have seen you twice in one day in 4 months" I state with a smile.

"Yep, my father isn't going to pleased" He says with a hopeless laugh. I shift beside him, I am surprised he mentioned him

"Sky, please don't tell me you did something stupid to come see me" I plead realizing the cost of him being here.

"Well, no- but the double bonus in being here is not only seeing you but, running away from an hour lecture on how my father believes we have to have the same vison whenever we are together, for the benefit of our people" he quotes.

"You didn't need to go against your father at the trail, if you have just voted with him-" I begin.

"NO, my father knows-well thinks that I am not seeing you anymore, but he knows my feelings haven't changed…. And one day or another he is going to have to accept that and respect that." Sky presses the issue.

"So how long are you here" I whisper, and interlocking are hands tighter.

"Well, I put a fake note on the bed saying I was going to be staying at the lake house over night with Brandon so….." He leans in closer and starts nuzzling my neck , and my lips curl in to a smile of pleasure.

"Well, if you're thinking what I'm thinking, we should take this somewhere else …." I say, slowly closing my eyes and feeling Sky's hands creep up my top.

"Well, think of some place soon because, Bloom I'm not that patient" he teases as his kisses trace my jawline. I giggle but also try and think of a place to go; my parents would probably hear us. Just as that thought reaches my mind there is a knock on the door. And Sky pulls away and we sit together on the bed as my mum comes through the door.

"Bloom, sweetie are you sure- Oh, Sky!" My mum says shocked and then does a nervous laugh to herself.

"Hello Vanessa" Sky says standing up from the bed and giving a short humble bow in his royal attire.

"Well… it's nice to see you here, even though its unexpected…" she drifts off.

"Ah Sky and I were just going to head out for a walk if that's okay?" I ask.

"Oh sure honey…. Ah but can I talk to you quickly before that…. Alone…" She says, I nod and I tell Sky to wait for me downstairs and my mum walks in to my room a bit more. Sky at the door frame winks at me before I hear him head down the stairs.

"Mum I told you I was fine, it's just been a stressful day and-" My mum cuts me off.

"Okay , and I believe you, it's just now, I thought you and Sky weren't seeing each other anymore."

"Well…" I stumble on the question, I realize I should have had a reason if this was ever to happen." We never really broke up, it was just a misunderstanding with his father that's all, were still together I should have told you…sorry."

"Its fine, I guessed as much" mum says with a cheeky smile before it fades and she clears her throat" I only hope you two are being….safe"

I feel my face turn the shade of a tomato at that question and feel a little to exposed, if you know what I mean?,

"Okay, Mum we are and please don't ask me that again" I beg, overly embarrassed as I go straight to the door.

"Honey, I don't know how protection works in the magical dimension-" He says following me.

"DA,DA,DA,DA NO!, " I say with my tongue, my finders blocking my ears." Thank you mum for the concern but I got it under control"

And with that I bolt down the stairs and to the front door. Sky was sitting on the front steps and I went to sit next to him.

"What did you mom want?" He asks gently , before he gets up and pulls me up with him.

"Ah… nothing that you want to know about" I say, trying to push past the subject.

"Okay, so where to now" He says as we turn the corner of the street.

That night I found the Grand Jamya Hotel and booked a room for one night. I didn't care if people judged me, or Sky's outfit, where I was or where I slept that night I just cared I was with Sky. I know I need to bring up the subject of where this is going, but I can't bring myself to ruin the moment.

As we sit in the uncomfortable couch me resting against Sky chest I all of a sudden feel guilty. I haven't told him the truth about Sparks yet, even though he is hiding something from me but still. But being the girl who can't or doesn't want to face the facts changes the topic in my mind.

"So are you free next week sometime, I have a couple days." I ask hopeful.

"I might but it's highly unlikely, I would have to check… sorry beautiful" He sighs and kisses my hair and holds me closer.

"Well, I am free on Thursday next week, so when you check…."

"I can't do Thursday; I have go to the Annual Magic Council Dimensional meeting." He says apologetic . A light bulb goes off in my head. That day is for all members of the Magical dimension. It's for the public to state their opinions or problems to the council. I have inquired about it for months about when it's being held, and I am guessing it was Uthers idea to keep me out of the loop. I believe now that Sky has upped the ranks in the Council that he knows about the day and will be there, not including the Winx. But Sky might have done me a massive favour for getting Hogan out of Omega.

"Is it all day" I whine, but secretly finding out the time.

"Yep, 12 hours, and it's going to be a long one" he states . I smile and nod along. We stay there for a while in the company of each other before he says he as to get back to Eraklyon. I am going to say good bye at the hotel by Sky being a gentle man says he will walk me home.

But at the front steps of my house await 5 very chatty and anxious girls. They seem to be discussing something, and Sky's hand in mine we walk closer when the notice me.

"Girls what are you going here?." I ask at fist confused, but also I begin to get worried about the whole Valtor thing.

"Bloom!, Oh Hi Sky " Flora says as she is the first to approach.

"Hey Flo, girls" Sky says politely, a slight flirt in his voice. Stella comes forward, though in a worried and angry way.

"Bloom are you okay" She says rushed, just like she is trying to get normal protocol questions out the way.

"Yeah, well I guess, but-" I reply, before Stella buts in.

"Good, so what the hell is this about you restoring Sparks?" She asks, on a rampage.

I tense and stupidly hope Sky was deaf for some reason and my eyes go so wide when I give Stella the death glare. Stella seems like she is about to argue more but I think she realizes that I hadn't told Sky myself and her rage seizes in to a sorry look.

"Restoring Sparks" Sky says softly, as if processing the information still. I slowly and reluctantly turn to him as he lets go of my hand. "Your planning on restoring Sparks." His voice quivers with anger.

"Look Sky I was going to tell you, but I knew what you were going to say." I defend facing him.

"Well, it's pretty obvious I am going to say its way to dangerous, and you doing this alone might get you hurt or worse." He exclaims, almost fuming" …. That's why you don't want to take the job at Alfea, so you can do this mission."

"Yes" I whisper.

"How long have you been doing this.?" He asks, probably already dreading the answer.

"Since gradation…" I say softly, almost ashamed. Sky steps back his eyes hurt, and it's that look I had to witness when he saw me alive for the first time last year. The look like I have betrayed him.

"That's over a year, and you didn't tell me Bloom." He sates.

"Sky I know I should have said something but-" I start to explain.

"We will discuss this later." He says looking me in the eye.

"Sky-"

"I said, we will discuss this later" His tone more stern and in a way aggressive, which I jumped at. He says this before turning around and walking down the street and around the corner shop before he is out of sight.

I turn around back to the girls there faces a mix of confusion , apologies and shock.

"Bloom, I'm so sorry, if I had known-"Stella starts to say but I cut her off.

"Stella don't, I should have told him myself … Now girls" I force a smile" What's up?"


	5. Chapter 5

(Bloom POV)

_"Stella don't, I should have told him myself … Now girls" I force a smile" What's up?"_

"Well, we came to put your mind at ease" Musa says as I approach the group again, still a little frustrated and shaky from mine and Sky's arguments.

"Well, It seems that it wasn't Valtor responsible for the destruction on the museum" Tecna states as I sit on the front steps of my house next to Layla.

"Girls, we both knew Valtor, and he moves like a ghost, he would leave no evidence of ever being there." I say with a sigh my problems dawning on me again.

"Well, Plan B then" Layla says getting up and all the girls assemble in front of me.

"And that's…" I say

"We go to the Museum and see for ourselves"

When we get to the Magix city it's crowed and a busy Friday night. People crowd the foot paths, wobbly and drunk. Stella, of course knew it was late night shopping, meaning more people to blend in with. We got a bite to eat before going to the museum, or what's left of it. Although it seems the Magic council guard had beat us to it and was standing in front creating a perimeter of five guards.

I had only been to the museum once, at a Realms History trip in Junior year. But know the golden and white building which is now burnt black and is crumbling at all sides.

"So what's the plan?" I ask, after all it was the girl's idea.

"Musa and Layla will distract the guards, we will enter through the staff entrance At the back." Tecna answers as we hide behind some bushes at the far end of the park across from the ruins. We all agree on the plan before Musa and Layla head out of the bushes, I don't know what they were planning on doing and I guess I will never know because Flora is already pulling me away.

I find it strange there is no guards at the dainty back staff entrance. The four of us race to the steel door and after a few tugs get it open. The bricks around it have crumbled and are black as coal.

"So, what are we looking for, I thought most things were destroyed by the fire" Stella asks no one in particular as we turn the corner of the Gimenia Firefly exhibit. The museum is nothing but scraps and ash with a few salvable pieces like chairs and cushions.

"Well, we look for anything that could establish that Valtor was here." Tecna reply's and she takes out a micro lady bug with emerald eyes. She lifts it up in her hand like you do when setting a bird free , it begins to hover in the air." This should do any finger, footprint and blood scans, but it might not be that effective because this place was burnt out."

The little bug shoots one light beam towards the ground and starts buzzing around the place, shining its light through the halls. We seem to trail it around the halls of the museum, but there is no sign of anything that would be suspicious.

"Maybe we should be looking for something else than, you guys could be right, Valtor could not be responsible for this. Fire has to start somewhere" I state as I kick over a piece of rubble.

" So your saying that if it necessarily wasn't someone's power it was a power of what…an object?" Flora asks coming closer to me from the long echoing corridors.

"Well I can program my little friend here, Bugite 4.6 to find a source reference of the fire." Tecna adds, whipping out here phone and tapping away at the screen. The silver floating bug comes back and its light flashing in and out before reprograming itself. It then zooms down a corridor we just past. We all look at each other before we are running to catch up.

"You couldn't have made it a fraction bit slower Tec" Stella huffs out before we skid around a corner.

"Sorry, all work on it" Tecna huffs back before the bug slows down in a drab dark corridor. The walls seem to be lined with peeling velvet and cracks that have formed in the stone. The Bugite turns in a doorway that at the top reads _ORIGIN HISTORY ARTIFACTS _and under that in small lettering _THE PIECES THAT CREATED OUR DIMENSION OF MAGIC_ . We walk in and find it like most of the exhibits we pass, a bunch of broken stuff and rumble. I look up and see the night sky, the roof half collapsed on itself. Out of all the places, it the worst affected by the fire.

Tecna's Bugite flies over some pieces of rubble. It lands on a large piece and like a real insect crawls over it and pokes at a gap in the debris.

"What's it doing?" Stella whispers.

"I think its found something" Flora says and by lifting her hands she magically moves that piece of rubble with the bug flying off it as she does so. With a crash the rock lands on another pile to my left.

I walk over to the bigger gap now in the mound of debris and find something very familiar and I realize it to be the necklace. It is a long thick silver chain that carries a beautiful stone sapphire about the size of a toddlers fist. I am about to pick it up but stop myself.

"Bloom, what is it?" Flora asks as she approaches closer behind me.

"It's the necklace of Dinah, can you do me a favour and pick it up" I say and step back as Flora picks up the piece of jewellery. She holds it by the chain and lifts it to inspect it in the moon light.

"The necklace of Dinah, how do you know that?" Stella asks as she also gazes at the gem.

"Well, that's the necklace that use to hold the Dragon fire , well one of them." I fact.

"So why the name '_of Dinah'? "_ Flora asks as she finally takes her eyes of the necklace. I am about to reply with my knowledge when Tecna reads off her phone.

"The Necklace of Dinah is of the pieces of the Jewellery pairings of the first King and Queen of Sparks. The other necklace, Necklace of Enmity also including the Necklace of Dinah were believed to be made from the great dragon itself, from the stones of its nest. These stones enabled the King ,Enmity and his wife Dinah to contain the dragon fire in them. It was believed that the dragon fire was only aloud in one host stone at a time so when the other owner needed the power it was sent to the opposite stone creating a portal to transfer the power to one gem to the other." Tecna finishes and looks up.

"Yep, that about sums it up, okay lets go" I start for the door , knowing the questions that will follow.

"How did you know about these stones- Hang on does this have to do with the research on restoring Sparks." Stella says loudly making me cringe and face them again.

"Maybe, maybe not" I play.

"Bloom." Stella says more sternly.

"Maybe someone went looking for the Necklace of Enmity, and maybe after a 4 month search she found this piece of Jewellery … and maybe when she touched it , it caused the other one to activate and burn down a museum…maybe" I say cautiously and fearful, realizing in the end , Uther was right I might have burnt down this historical building, but not on purpose as Uther would love to think.

"Bloom!" They yell in unison, and I cringe, feeling guilty.

"Look, I had no intention of doing this" I say spreading my arms out at the destruction" I only realized now okay, somehow- like Tecna says it's a portal and my power transfered here in that necklace, but I summed it back because technically it belongs to me, not the stone anymore."

"Fine, Lets take this and get out of here… and let's not speak of this again." Tecna adds as we all head back the way we came.

After we explain everything to Layla and Musa at a coffee shop down town at midnight the girls go on debating about something a rather when Flora pulls me a side.

"Ah, Bloom have you thought about taking the Job yet, at Alfea?"

"Oh ,well…." I say , hesitating I guess it slipped my mind." I don't know Flo-"

"Bloom, I understand but, I think from what your resent investigations have caused, I think you should slow down your research for the time being. So Faragonda is having an interview with me tomorrow about the job and I think you should come talk to her to, just to see your options." Flora says kindly. I weigh my own options knowing she's right, I am responsible for the burning down of the museum and I do want to teach. Beside there has to be some info on Sparks in Alfea … and I need a job.

"Okay, I will, thanks Flo" I say with a reassuring smile and the rest of the night we talk about whatever we want and I let my troubles disappear into the night with my friends at my side.


	6. Chapter 6

(Bloom POV)

I haven't been on the Alfea grounds for about a year and it's like stepping back in time, a good time. Flora is at my side as we walk in to the school through the front door. Girls walk around, books at hand. They look terrified and I think it must be mid- year finals. Flora and I go up the main steps and turn left down the hall way leading to Faragonda's office.

"Hello Flora, Bloom" I look behind to see Griselda walking towards us and I notice some of the girls start to walk a bit faster away to their classes.

"Hello Griselda, it's nice to see you again" Flora says with a smile and surprisingly it is returned for the first time by Griselda.

"Well you to, I am guessing you are here to see Faragonda about you teaching offer" She asks and we both nod.

"Ah, brilliant, it would be good to have you on-board here at Alfea- Girls you should be in class…" Griselda walks past us to a bunch of giggling girls that stop when they see her approaching and run to their classes. I guess Griselda will always have that side of her.

We walked to Faragondas room and Flora went in first for her interview and I waited outside, remembering other times had to wait out here. About 45 minutes later Flora comes out and she tells me it's alright to go in. When I do I see Faragonda at her desk like nothing has changed including her smile I haven't seen for a while.

"Bloom, it's good to see you" She gets up from her desk and gives me a warm hug and I return it before going back to her seat.

"Well, first of all I must apoligize again for what happen with that false accusation of the Magic Council, I am very unimpressed with Uther and his strategies." He says a bitterly, and I feel happy but also guilty knowing part of Uthers accusations were right.

"Ms, F you don't need to, I understand why they did it." I say gently back.

"Well, that's that." She says to finish it" Now Flora tells me you might not take this job because you are trying to find a way to restore Sparks, yes?" She asks lowering her face so she sees me past her small framed glasses.

I falter and don't know what to say and I stumble on my words.

"Ms. F how did you…" I drift off before I realize. Flora. She doesn't like to lie but I wish she did.

"Bloom, I am not here to judge you about this, of course I understand your reasons for this and I encourage it." She says calmly, in a soothing tone.

"But," She turn more stern "You must know that restoring Sparks to what it once was can bring not only trouble and danger to you but this whole dimension."

Her words sink in but I think I already knew from what I had already done, for example to museum.

"Ms F I understand, and I have taken precautions but I feel this as my duty, I can't turn it down. Sparks is my home and no matter what it costs I'm bringing my birth patents home, my people home." I state strongly. M F smiles a knowing smile and nods.

" Bloom I support you, but don't go broadcasting this, it is vital to keep this between the people you trust" She says sternly" Now , to why we are really here I believe you should take this job Bloom, teaching control of power is an important thing and I think you of all people know that"

"And Bloom, Flora might have also slipped about a certain fire and museum incident and you might want to lay low for a while" I think my gulp is audible." If it helps I will aid you with your research about Sparks here at Alfea, and I am sure lastly, the girls here would love you."

I nod along, and I believe Ms F, like she always does has a point.

"Ms F ... I'll take the job"

When I leave the office Flora stands up from the seating lounge and looks at me.

"I guess you're looking at the new Professor of WInx Control Class" I say with a laugh and posh pose. Flora smiles and races to hug me and I feel exited all of a sudden.

After that we head out side to the court yard where I see Heilia waiting on a bench. He wears baggy white top and black pants, like a true artist as he comes to greet us, well mainly Flora. After a hug and a kiss of the couple Heilia comes to me.

"It's good to finally see you Bloom" He says and I give him a hug. I might have seen him a couple of days ago at the Magic council but still it feels like forever.

"You to, but I might be seeing you more often soon if I'm teaching here next semester." I say with a smile.

"Well, I am guessing you took the job, congats! Bloom "he says with a genuine smile as he reaches for Flora's hand.

"Thank you… well I better be off and try and convince my parents to let me move out" I say with a nervous laugh, actually dreading the conisation now.

"Good luck with that but…. That might have to wait." Flora says as her smile fades and she points behind me. I turn around and see Sky waiting at the front gates. My smile fades to, and I wave good bye before I have to talk to Sky, whom I still am mad at.

"Hey" He says.

"Hey "I reply defensive. I don't like the way he yelled at me before, it was more an order. I always knew he had a part of his father's temper, I just didn't want to admit it.

"Bloom, I… I now I was a little harsh before" Sky says holding back a bit.

"A little" I lose it" You call yelling at me like that a _little harsh_, including the fact it was in front of my friends."

"Well, I had a right to be mad, do you know how frustrated and worried you get me when you lie to me, I know I was hard I am just stressed out okay, and the fact you lied about it for a year." Sky spits, raisng his voice.

"I'm sorry, I knew you would get mad, and say its _way to dangerous _and I hate the way you look at me when your disappointed. And if it makes you feel any better I just took the teaching job, so there! I won't be anymore- mind you for a while- trying to restore Sparks." I huff out.

"You took the job" He asks slight hope in his voice.

"Yes, I did" I nod, but still stern." But it doesn't mean I am stopping my research, okay"

He looks a little annoyed by this but nods and lets out a huge sigh.

"Sky" I say gently coming a bit closer." Why are you so worked up all of a sudden, it's not like your to yell like… well... the way you did."

"It's my Father Bloom, I think he's catching on to all this" He says and leans against the fence. A slight panic erupts in side of me.

"What makes you think that?" I ask leaning on the fence beside him.

"Last night we had dinner with the Royal Family of Bentonon. My Father has wanted an alliance with them for years and now that their daughter is the same age as me he's trying to organize an engagment. But it wasn't that, somehow the topic of the _Shade_ came up, or otherwise known as you and what my father was saying about you obviously made him see me … uncomfortable." He says defeated has he rubs the bridge of his nose.

It felt like a bus had just hit me. I knew that things couldn't be the way they were for ever but this turns my fears into reality. I have no words and Sky notices me string at the ground.

"Bloom, this doesn't change anything, you know that." He says sternly walking away from the fence and until he stands in front of me his hands resting on my shoulders.

"Doesn't it" I say softly looking up into his eyes. I am about to say more, to finally get what's on my mind about us but Sky leans forward and kisses me. My thoughts drain away…


	7. Chapter 7

A week ago I found out that there was the Annual Magic Council Dimensional meeting was being held today. Also last week I got a job at Alfea and had a long argument with my parents about moving into Alfea. They finally allowed me to go and yesterday I moved in to my room. They haven't made new quarters yet so Flora and I will my sharing, but I have no problem with that.

I know I am not a very dramatic person, well not all the time. But today at this meeting that I know they tried so hard for me not to know about, I have to bring in that dramatic flair. I have changed into my Fairy form. My hair is in a low messy bun and shapes the base of my head in curls, while my bangs stay out. My outfit is the long blue skirt that is long enough it drags behind me when I walk. My long sleeve tight midriff goes to just below my neck and my fairy clothes are covered with patterns of soft pink and blues and alined with tiny crystals and flowers. I must admit I look quite nice with my wings flaring out the back, a true _powerful_ fairy.

I walk up the stairs in my heels of the Erakyon castle. It's typical they held it here. I reach the foyer of the great hall and see thousands of people outside waiting in line for their audience with the Magic Council. I grit my teeth at the que. Guards are at the door to the great hall. They open it for a woman to be let out, before a name is called and the next person is let in. Now I will have to be overly dramatic and might have to use my powers to get in.

I straighten up; shoulders back as I walk through the crowd. Surprisingly people begin to part for me, I guess they still might be afraid of me from last year. I approach closer to the giant double doors. As I am looking mainly down at the people that watch me very carefully while my heels strut on the marble floor echoing in the silence.

The guards notice me and have a concerned look on their faces when I am now as close as I am allowed to the door.

"Princess Bloom, I am sorry but you are permitted to wait with the others for your hearing." The Eraklyon guard says sternly looking me straight in the eye.

"I understand that, but I promise I will be quick." I say back. The man who went in before comes out and jumps at the sight of me before going back to the crowd of people. I step forward to the guard as his eyes grow more concerned. My eyes glare back at him as I walk past and with my magic, freeze the guards in place. I walk to the massive double doors and push both open, using a little of my powers to do so as they fling open wide as I stride, might I say ,effortlessly through.

The setup is a little different than a hearing. There is a large table with some of the elders and Uther in the centre high up above the stairs. On the left is another table including others like Faragonda and Saladin. On the right are the royal members who include Erendor and a very annoyed Sky. From their high rise there is a podium at the base and that's where I walk to before placing both hands on the sides and smile up and see Uther more frustrated than ever before.

"Princess Bloom, it is a delight for you to be here, I had no idea I would be seeing you today" Uther says with a bitter smile. I bow my head with a response.

"But I am very sorry to say that since you live on Earth as your residency, you do not live in the Magical dimension meaning that this event is not for people who do not live in this dimension." He says smugly, mocking his sympathy.

"I'm sorry, but I think you are mistaken, as of last week I was offered a teaching job at Alfa, meaning my new residency there. I do believe Magix is part of the Magic dimension, is it not?" I say, me trying to fight back a smile when I see Uther look at me, or glare at me in that matter. He turns to Faragonda and they have words before he turns back to face me.

"Well, I must have been, please state your case Princess." Uther says.

"As of six months ago I have been sending letters to the Magic council concerning the realise of my Grandfather Hogan, from the Omega Dimension. For I believe he was unfairly sentenced. And yet I do not even get a letter back." I state.

There's muffled talk between the elders. Before Uther turns back to look at me.

"Princess I am sorry, the council has been busy as such and I formally apologize for not getting to your letters "he says bowing in his seat as an apology." But… concerning your Grandfather's sentence, I am afraid it still stands."

I clench the side of the podium harder in utter frustration" And why may I ask?"

"Your grandfather was guilty of many things Princess, there is nothing that can change that." Uther says coldly.

"I was just as guilty, or more, and I was not sentenced to the omega dimension?" I rebut back, exertion in my words as my knuckles turn white from clenching the podium to hard.

"Bloom" he says gently, mocking me as if I was a six year old child." Your grandfather wasn't sentenced to the Omega dimension for his crimes he committed with you. This was for something he did years ago." Uther points out.

"And what might that be, exactly" I can't help but hiss.

"I find it funny Princess that you never asked why he faked his death, why for all those years did he hide?"

I hate when Uther makes light on something I have over looked. It is something I wonder now, why fake your own death like that, I told him why I did it but he never told me his reasons.

"Well if your lift his sentence I might be able to find out" I say back ,eying Uther.

"I am sorry, but Hogan will remain in the Omega dimension" He says more strongly ending this debate before banging his staff on the ground and I know this is over, my chance is gone.

I annoyingly bow before I turn, walking towards the doors before angrily lashing both my arms out in the air to forcefully push open the double doors. As they fly open it knocks the guards to the walls outside, and I stride by them and through the sea of people until I was out of the castle. I waited on the steps for a bit, pacing in anger.

I decided after my fail on releasing Hogan I wanted to see Sky. I was here in Eraklyon after all. I flew up around the castle as I got to the familiar balcony of Sky's window. I sat in the corner leaning against the spare wall that was left between the doors and the railing and pop open a book to start studying for my class next semester.

It was about 12 30 at night when a door slamming woke me up as I whipped my head from against the railing. I must have fallen to sleep waiting. I peer to the left through the glass door to see a tense Sky taking off his jacket as he slowly and tiredly undoes the buttons

"Why the hell would she do that?" Sky hisses in frustration and at first I think he is talking to himself when I see Brandon emerge from the side of his bed.

"Sky, you know it was going to take a lot for her to even get a hearing in the first place" I hear Brandon reply back.

"I know that, but what does that prove to my father. She was in Eraklyon and I can't believe she behaved like that. I am trying to convince my Father that she is this amazing person when all he saw was the way she knocked those guards off their feet" He retorts frustrated. And I feel guilty by what he is saying.

I see though Brandon trying to keep a straight face, but then I see him laugh a bit and Sky throws a cushion at him, which hits him right in the head. I notice though Sky starts to laugh.

"Brandon- It's not funny" I hear Sky trying to stop laughing.

"Oh come on Dude, Bloom finally taught those guards a lesson and their faces after…" Brandon continues to laugh.

"I know but…." Sky stops and sighs before falling back onto his bed.

"I get it Sky, believe me I really do … I'll see you in the morning" Brandon says as he playfully throws the pillow back at Sky before exiting the room.

I quietly grumble about what was said and I slide the glass door open, being as silent as possible. Sky hasn't moved when I stand in his room leaning against the wall near the door to the balcony.

"What was wrong with my behaviour Sky" I say loud and clear, and Sky shoots from laying on his back and turns to face me. I glare at him and I think he picks up on the fact that I heard his recent conversation.

"You know what" he growls silently, before standing up and taking off his jacket and moving on to unbutton his white shirt.

"Excuse me" I hiss back, tired and probably just as annoyed as him.

"Oh come on, Bloom." He says back turing to face me." That was really uncalled for today."

"Well I am sorry if trying to get my only living relative back, is such a problem to you. And I thought you found it funny."

"Yeah, well my father thought otherwise." He shoots back before taking off his shirt and putting it in his closet opposite his bed.

"I don't care what your father thought of me today, I did what I had to do" I say back rising my voice.

"What the hell do you mean, _you don't care what my father thinks_, he's the reason we can't be together and you're pulling acts like that, purposely injuring our guards." Sky huffs out as he comes closer to me. I actually have nothing to say to that, he's right. I don't want to admit it but I do any way. I am not mad at Sky. I am mad at the fact I failed Hogan, I couldn't get him out. Also the fact that it seems more people knew him better than I did.

"I'm sorry…" I whisper. I don't even realize I was crying until a feel the tears down my cheeks. I guess it finally sinks in that I might not see Hogan again. I quickly wipe the tears away and look up at Sky how still wears his stern, annoyed expression.

"I should go" I say and head for the veranda before his hand pulls around my wrist.

"Bloom… don't go" He whispers gently pulling me back. He encloses me in his arms and I rest against his bare chest. I move my head to look up and he kisses my forehead softly and brushes his bottom lip against it.

"I'm sorry to; I know you wanted to save Hogan." He says gently.

"I'll find a way" I whisper pulling back a bit to look more clearly at his face." Well, I'm tired; seriously I think I sprained my butt out there from sitting for 6 hours."

Sky just laughs at that and pulls away to hold both my arms and stretches them out.

"You look beautiful Bloom" He says gently looking me up and down before resting back on my eyes.

"Thank you" I say back and start to move in closer in to kiss him but something stops me.

"_I knew it!"_


	8. Chapter 8

(Bloom POV)

_"I knew it!"_

It booms through the room and I turn around and my heart beats a thousand miles an hour. Erendor, along with two guards to accompany him are standing in the door way. The look on the king's face could break glass if he tried hard enough. He larches forward and before I know it he has grabbed my wrist and yanked me away from Sky.

"I told you 8 months ago to never see my son again." He yells in my face, his cheeks flush with anger. I yank my arm free of his grasp and step back, closer to the veranda to keep my distance.

"Father don't you touch her again" Sky warns, stepping between us." Why are you here father"

"Why am I here, this is my kingdom" He proclaims, disgust in his voice. He steps closer and nearly face to face with Sky before he is glaring at me inching for the veranda doors.

" I would like to know why this girl, this criminal is with you in your room." He yells, eying me over Sky's shoulder.

"She is not a criminal" Sky glares at his father, holding his ground.

"She is, whether you like it or not, what she is capable of his beyond reason…. I warned you what would happen if I saw you with her again, she brings nothing but war to this realm and always will"

Erendor looks at me with more anger than I have seen. But behind that wall of flames, there is something else. Even in his words there is shakiness of uncertainty.

"Father, you are being cruel-"Sky hisses.

"Cruel, she has killed our people before Son, and I don't care if she says it wasn't her fault. That stunt today proves what I have thought all along."

"And what is that Erendor" I find my own voice, and Sky turns his head to look at me." I have done nothing, but apologize and prove my loyalty but it seems that the problems lie with our leaders."

"How dare you" he condemns" You are nothing but a girl, with a title but have no people and no planet, which means_ Princess_ you have no authority to speak for our dimension or talk to me the way you have just done."

Erendor takes strong self-calming breathes although his anger is still there. He takes on step away from Sky.

"Guards please escort Bloom to the throne room, I would like to have a word with her…alone" He says pulling his coat down, to adjust. I begin to shake more. Sky however steps back so he is right in front of me and has an arm protectively stretched out behind him to keep me out of their reach.

"Sky, don't act foolish." Erendor warns, before he nods his guards to us and walks out the room

"Sky stop" I whisper, and step aside him, brushing is arm back down. He looks at me confused that I would do this. I want to know the real reason why Erendor can't stand the site of me. And if this is what it takes to be with Sky, there is no stopping me.

"Bloom get behind me, you are not going to see my father" He says sternly, now more warning in his voice.

"Yes I am, he won't hurt me" I say back. The guards grab my forearms to escort me out but I shake them off and tell them I go willingly. As the guards escort me out, one either side, I turn back to see Sky worried but angry at the same time.

When I get to the throne room Erendor stands in the middle. It is made of the same glossy white marble. Straight ahead of the doors are the thick thrones of the kingdom, as few steps higher of course. There is a long embroidered red carpet that runs to it. I stand a few meters away from the King.

"Leave us" he says, while gesturing his fingers from under his chin before placing them back, thinking. I tremble, there's no way he would hurt me but my knees still wobble because we are alone.

"Princess I don't know what else to say anymore, to keep you away from my son" he gestures quietly turning around so he faces his throne.

"See here Bloom, one day Sky will be sitting there as King… the only thing that is not in that picture is you sitting next to him , being his queen." He says turning back to me, no expression in his eyes.

"I know you plan to make an ally by marriage, but did it ever occur to you what Sky wants." I say, surprisingly calm.

"I know he wants what's best for this Kingdom, which means his wants fall behind the needs"

"So you would purposely make your son unhappy, just to form an alliance with another planet"

"You do not get it" his voice becomes louder" Sky knows his duties, and he will follow them-"

"So you rather Sky rule his kingdom on law he up holds than the love he shows for it." I reason, angrier getting to my voice.

"If that is what it takes to rule our people for the better, then yes, he knows this. And you have warped his mind to think that he can be with you, he can all of a sudden do all that he wants."

I stay silent for a while processing every little detail in my head. The words he speaks are true, and are not. I however, want to end this rally between us. This constant fight he puts up against me.

"Since you have asked me, enough questions over the years Erendor, may I ask you one?" I question, straightening up, strength in my words.

"Go ahead, Princess" he says, annoyance in every word.

"Why is it you feel the need to torment me, criticize me for the sake of me leaving Sky. You have bullied me for reasons that I don't think you even believe in, yourself." I pause my voice growing louder. Erendor looks at me his eyes piecing into mine.

"I know Sky has a heart. And he must have gotten it from somewhere because all those things you said about me are just lies to cover something up, I see it"

"You, have no idea what you are talking about." Erendor hisses. But I resume coming closer to him in the centre of the throne room.

"I do!" I scream out in frustration and continue to" Tell me! Tell me the reason you want me to have nothing to do with Sky. Tell me a good reason and I promise I won't ever see him again… that's all you have to do."

I don't know where those words have come from. But deep down I know I meant them. I can't be with Sky if his father will look at me the way he does for the rest of his life.

"You are my living reminder Princess of what I did" He says, surrendering and I am confused by his words.

"What are you talking about" I ask unsure, I want to know the rest.

"You might not know this Bloom but I was quite close to your father, your birth father." He starts, beginning to pace as I stand there frozen." He was a great man, and you obviously have gained his courage."

"Sky was born a year before you Princess and those were the times when things began to get rougher and more threats spread over this land and obviously the main one was the Ancestral witches."

Erendor takes a seat on the steps before me, his cape draped to the side. I don't like where this is going.

"I had just had a son and I wanted to spend my time with him, for the first months of his life protecting him. If I only knew what I knew now I could have protected a whole lot more people. You see Bloom… Oritel was an honourable man, he was a true leader but he lead people too far sometimes. He would seek out threats, which was brave although one thing you should learn is to never seek out danger. Your father did however beat many of those threats, but you know as well as I do Bloom that there can only be good with evil and evil can't be without the good."

"The company of Light was made to defend the dimension of as much evil as possible and we did, countless times but that year before you were born …well things changed for the worse." Erendor gets up and I watch as he paces over to the window, staring out as if to see the memory come back through the glass.

"The Ancestral witches were becoming more powerful, they were destroying forests then to villages then to cities. Acrom was the city of the skies. It was on the other side of the planet right here in Eraklyon. It was beautiful, and brought us wealth and allies for peace from the trade that went on there."

"One week before Sparks was cursed the three Ancestral witches came to me, only moments after your father telling me about his new baby daughter. We also disgusted the very threat that soon became our worst nightmare. The Asternal witches wanted to know about the power channels that run underneath Sparks, the very veins of the planet. I refused and to show their rage and my mistake they burned Acrum to the ground. Now all there is there is the shadows of the souls that roam there wanting peace that no one can give them."

Ernedor bows his head…

"They came back saying if I refused to tell them what they wanted they would make sure the whole planet would burn to the ground. I put my Kingdom first Bloom; I was the one who told them about the channel routes. I was the reason they were able to destroy Sparks.

"No" I whisper, feeling the wetness on my cheeks.

"A day later, Sparks was nothing but snow and ice. Your people and parents gone with no trace of them ever being there. The reason why you are alone Bloom is because of me. And every time I look at you I see my mistake, I see the man I betrayed and that is why I pushed you away Bloom. I can barely live with it even when you are not here."

"You didn't warn them" I say anger in my voice. My world's being turned upside down. I love the son of the one who is a reason for me being…alone.

"I know…" he sighs regrettably.

"You had one whole day to warn them to do anything about this and you did nothing." I scream. Walking over to Erendor still beside the window now looking at me with remorse filled eyes.

"I was afraid Bloom" he says softly.

"You were a coward" I scream and I can't help but slap him across the face. I glare at his turned face slowing coming back up to face me after the blow.

"I wish I could change the past Bloom… I am so sorry…" he says, and I feel empty. Like the story has drained me of what I thought I knew. What I wanted to be. I say nothing and I rush out of that throne room. But what breaks me more is the fact that the reason that Erendor has just told me means I can't be with the person I love.


	9. Chapter 9

(Bloom POV)

Me crying is uncontrollable. I sniff and frantically try to get rid of the tears on my cheeks as I open the throne room door. When I do, I see Sky leaning against the wall of the large foyer area , his head down and arms folded. His gotten changed into a baggy white top, but still wears his royal pants. When he hears the doors shut, his head bursts up, but I turn to my right heading for the exit , I can't face him, not yet.

I hear him run after me and stop me in my tracks of my escape.

"Hey! … Hey Bloom tell me what happened, shh its okay" he tries to comfort me as he leans in front of me , brushing the tears and wet bangs from my face and rubbing my forearms.

"Sky I just need to be alone right now" I say softly, turning my head so he can't catch me gaze. But Sky still holds me by my forearms.

"Bloom, what did he say to you …. Please just tell me" he soothes as I am still crying. He then places his fingers under my chin, as well as brushing the tears away from the side of my mouth with his thumb." Shh, we will just sit down and talk about it."

"I don't want to talk anymore" I yell, my eyes burning into his, and by the scared expression in his face my eyes must have shifted to the fiery red. I pull away and don't look back as I quickly walk out of there, and just want the ground to swallow me up.

That night I went home to earth and ate my dinner with my parents. I was quiet but as usual I made the over used excuse of being tired. That night I couldn't sleep. Why of all the people to betray my father was it him? It is breaking me, I feel it because I am torn between what I can do. Sky means more to me then the air I breathe but now when I see him, when I remember where he is from I feel anger, sadness and now loneliness.

The next morning with bags under my eyes I go for a walk around the neighbourhood. Gardenina is my home after all; I have spent more time here then anywhere else. When did life get so complicated? The fact is earth seems far more simply. I mean we have different countries and governments but its smaller, more homey.

I decide to drop by the park; I bought Kiko along so he plays around in the bushes. He hops about sniffing the strawberries that dangle of their stems.

"Bloom" I hear my name and turn away from watching Kiko to see Roxy passing by.

"Hi, Roxy" I say with a smile, a usual face I haven't seen in a while. She comes over and we hug a friendly hug.

"It's good to see you, it's been so long" I mention as we sit under an old oak tree, a place I can keep an eye on my rabbit.

"Yep, nearly half a year I thought I would see more of you" Roxy comments.

"Well these days I spent most of my time in the magical dimension, all over the place, things haven't been so clear cut since graduation, but hey! That's what growing ups about" I say, with a smile trying to keep my positive energy up.

"I can imagine, Oh! I heard you and Flora are teaching in Alfea next semester I signed up for both classes. So do you have any idea what your going to do?" She asks excited.

"Ahh…." I heisted, I haven't really decided yet, but I know I am good at improvising," Well not really, but it will hopefully be fun"

"Good, because I can't take another hour of Griselda's methods of teaching" She groans, and I remember that exact feeling.

"At least I will have a friendly face in my class, but by the way how's the animal magic going?"

"Its fine, it's gotten stronger but I haven't been able to practice much, especially when living in a magic free zone. But some day I will get all the time in the world to practice, like you probably do these days." Roxy is a good friend, I guess more than any of the Winx she was able to understand the transition from Earth to another dimension.

"I would say so…" I sigh, remembering the problem that's eating me alive.

"Bloom what's wrong" she huffs out and faces me more clearly as I cross my legs.

"I have to make a decision, which actually might crush me if I go through with it."

"Well, knowing you Bloom you probably won't give me any more details so… all I'm going to say is, what you went through last year was probably filled with more drama than any person would have in a life time. You have made tough decisions before and what you chose to do will be right, sometimes if it feels wrong" She replies, I am surprised of her wisdom.

"Wow, you grew up quick" I tease though a lopsided smile.

"What can I say I learn fast, I have had to make decisions to remember…. Even if they weren't about the person I love" she mumbles the last bit and I whip my head around to her

"How did you, what – you" I stumble on my words.

"Relax Bloom, I saw Flora last week and she filled me in on some stuff, but dot worry I won't say a word" she reinsures.

"Roxy if I do what I have to do, there won't be any words at all" I wince.

I dressed as nicely as possible, wearing my blue maxi dress and some silver heels. Hoping to look half descent when walking up the Eraklyon palace steps. My hair blows gently in the wind and I hold my dress up while stepping. When reaching the doors the guards seem to stand taller and become more alert.

"I'm hear to see the King, he's expecting me" I say smoothly, no falter in my words.

"Follow us" The guard says as they open the doors and one stays in front to lead me through the castle while the other stays behind. They lead me to the throne room where Erendor is seated alone at his throne watching me carefully as I enter. He asks the guards to leave and we are alone …again.

"When this morning you said you wanted to see me Princess I was confused and also a little concerned." Ernedor comments.

"Erendor, you answered my question yesterday, and no matter how painful, I promised you something, but before I commit to that promise can I ask of you one more thing." I say calmly, I despise the words that come out of my own mouth. Wishing that this would be a dream.

"What is it" he says shortly, leaning closer.

"Have you told Sky, what you told me yesterday?" I ask.

"No, I haven't"

"Good…Because I ask you don't say a word about it, he never needs to know about Sparks and best he doesn't for what I am about to do."

"I understand, thank you Princess."

"Do not thank me" I snap, anger finally kicking in" I still can't stand to look at you Erendor, but I do this for Sky not for you, he deserves to look at his father the way I known he has done for years, he admires you."

There a billion other things I want to say. To blame him, to swear to never forgive him. But it changes nothing. I bow before walking to Sky's room. I nearly get lost it's such a big place, but also gives me time think. Think of how I am going to do this, or more importantly, if I can.

Before going in I take off my uncomfortable shoes and place them by the door. I lift a hand to knock but I feel myself freeze. Unsure if I want to perform this task. But I do it anyway. Three sharp knocks. I get a come in.

I slowly open the door, leaving it open and I stand at the door way. Sky is turned around not facing me, holding a piece of paper with a pen in his hand.

"You know Brandon I said to come in an hour, go eat breakfast or something" he says as he concentrates on the paper, biting the top of the pen.

"Sky" I say loudly, he stops still for a moment and whips around to see me. He places the paper and pen by his sides.

"I wasn't expecting you" he says softly and places the paper and pen on his bed and walks over to me. I shut the door behind me and when I turn around again Sky is right in front of me and pulls me in for a hug. I want it to last for ever. Freeze this moment or place it in a bottle and throw it in the sea so no one can disturb us or take it from us. He is so warm, so gentle I feel so fragile and protected in his arms. He kisses the top of my head a few times and I force myself to pull away.

"I need to talk to you about something" I say, coming off a little weak.

"Sure" he says softly and holds my hand and begins to guide me to the veranda but I stop him. Pulling my hand loss of his grip.

"Bloom what's…wrong?" he asks confused. I forced myself not to cry, it's the only way I can do this.

"I came here because… we can't be together anymore." I say, trying to be strong looking him in the eye. But his eyes become hurt, his vibrant blue eyes seem to lose its bright sheen.

"Did my father make you do this" he curses inching closer to me.

"Your Father has nothing to do with this decision." I reply.

"I know he did" he snaps back" Tell me what he said to you yesterday"

"It doesn't matter what he said" I say, raising my voice. Preparing for the fight I know is coming.

"Of course it does because you would not be standing here right now if it didn't matter. "He yells.

"He is part of this, yes, but I make my own decisions, and I have chosen to end this between us." I say sternly.

Sky paces away from me and back, his hand rubbing his chin and mouth.

"You don't mean that" he says working over to me cupping my faces searching my eyes for a lie. I gently pull his hands off and take a short step back. His eyes say it all.

"I really do" I say.

"No you don't, you can't throw this all away. You wouldn't" he raises his voice, as he begins to pace again.

"Sky we were just in high school, when we met you even lied about who you were. You are a Future King when I am a nobody, the only one left of her people alive. We are kidding ourselves if this was going to last. It was just a romance, that is it."

"You call what we had just that." He yells." Some just stupid teenage romance, I think you should hear yourself Bloom, because I don't even believe you believe in what you're saying."

"I mean every word." I scream.

"So all those nights together, when _we_ were together was just your idea of a wash away romance. Even I knew it was more than that Bloom." He yells back, becoming aggressive" He's gotton in to your head, made some stupid thing up" he says as if trying to figure something out.

"NO he hasn't" I say back calmly.

"You're lying" he yells so loudly, face of rage as I see him through his phone at the veranda window and it shatters in spikes which frightens me.

"I'm not. You were raised to lead a Kingdom when I was raised to remember my pleases and thank-yous. You are supposed to marry a royal who can help your Kingdom. Have you noticed these days we fight more than ever, what's that supposed to mean. This is over Sky. So don't call me or text me or come looking for me. I'm sorry But this is it" I scream, heaving for breathe as Sky turns from me , doesn't even look at me as I go to the door and slam it behind me. I grab my shoes and angrily walk down the stairs to the exit.

On the way down, still close to Sky's room I see Brandon walking up the stairs. I catch his attention and his eyes are concerned but also confused. Before he says something there is another crash and shattering sound from upstairs. Brandon head shoots to the direction of the noise but I keep a strong pace walking down the stairs as I pass him.

"Bloom" he calls out" Bloom!"

I pick up the pace and run out of the palace. It feels like my heart has been ripped in two and I feel like a can't breathe or barley walk. I just keep running, down the stairs in to the forest area that surrounds it. Running, running further and further but the pain only becomes stronger and stronger.

**So…. Some of you guys might ****_be like what the hell!_**** But hang in there**

**Well a sneak peek for next chapter is it is skipping 3 years from this moment. There will be a brief on what has happened and I hope you guys are exited.**

**OH! And thank you for your amazing reviews, they mean so much to me**.


	10. Chapter 10

_Three Years Later_

(Nobody's POV)

Stella was pacing back and forth in her room of Solaria. Trying not to chew her fingernails off, but failing, knowing the party was soon. Brandon watches from her bed, getting just as distressed as she is by looking at her.

"It won't be that bad Stella" Brandon says as he gets up from the bed and walks over to Stella stoping her in her tracks.

"Yes it will, I feel it in my gut, it's too soon" She predicts, furrowing her eyebrows in annoyance.

"It's been three years, they will have moved on by now" Brandon reasons as he stops Stella again by lightly placing is hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah… this wouldn't have happened if you didn't invite him…" she mummers in frustration under her breath.

"He's my best friend, he's part of the reason I am who I am today. They are both our close friends and they will just have to deal with each other." Brandon says as Stella looks up and nods slowly.

"I never thought I would be afraid of gong to my own engagement party" she sighs and sits on the side of the bed. It's a bit tight though because of her floor length yellow lace dress, and she frantically adjusts it. Brandon joins her on the bed.

"It's going to be fine, this is our day remember" Brandon says softly and planting a kiss on Stella's temple and fiddling with her golden locks. She smiles at his touch, but it soon fades.

"No-ones really heard from Bloom in a year, she wrote back saying she was coming …. What has she been doing for all this time?" Stella asks to no one in particular.

"I guess Bloom's just had it tough, last people had seen of her, she was at Hypoid, doing something. Heilia told me she dropped by at Flora's for a while in Linfea before that though she has to be doing something, and I guess we already know what it's about." Brandon answers.

"I know …Sparks… Do you know if Sky is bringing... you know who?" Stella questions, feeling that anxiety again.

"Yep, but stop thinking about it, Stella you are driving me crazy" Brandon says in a huff and gets up from the bed ad stands in front of his future wife. "Now my Princess will you please escort me to the ballroom." He says with a bow.

Stella laughs before taking his hand and getting up. She never really got to see Brandon wearing his royal attire. A red dress coat and white tie, his buttons were as shining as the sun. He was the now future king of Solaria, even if it did take a couple of years to persuade Stella's father. But Brandon was always a leader, and it must have shone out in him eventually.

It was night and nearly all the guests have arrived at Solaria. People were gathered in groups discussing things of their delight with a drink in their hands. There were many greetings of _long time no sees_ and complements being passed around.

Stella and Brandon waited at the entrance of the castle welcoming there guests. Musa, Riven, Flora, Heilia, Tecna and Timmy had already arrived and were mingling in the ballroom. Stella fidgeted uncontrollably, knowing one of her guests was in side that she was anxious about and another who was becoming late.

Before Brandon could comfort her or tell her to stop worrying, Layla arrives on the front step of the castle smiling in her lush green dress.

"Hey you two, congratulations" she beams and gives them both a hug.

"It's so good to see you again how's Tides." Stella asks.

"Fine, I'm sorry my parents couldn't make it my father has a superstition about something happening there" Layla apologizes.

"It's fine Layla, it's very nice for you to be able to make it though." Brandon says politely, and bowing.

"I think Brandon was cut out for royal life after all" Layla teases.

"Well, I shall take that as a compliment then Princess" Brandon says back, and Layla gives her impressed look and laughs. The laughter soon fades in to the night.

"Are they hear yet" Layla says softly.

"Sky is in there already, were just waiting on Bloom… if she shows up" Stella mumbles the last part. Layla gives a sad smile to the couple.

"Look, it's getting late and It's your party so you should be in there…don't wait too long okay" Layla advises before rubbing Brandon's arm and holding her drees , with her hand not holding her clutch and goes into the castle.

It's been about ten minutes after they were supposed to be inside at their party before Brandon speaks up.

"Stella, I know you wanted her to come…" he trails off. Taking Stella's hand her starts to guide her back to the castle and she nods.

"I just hoped…" Stella's voice fades through her disappointing thoughts of her best friend not showing up. But then as their backs were turned they could hear the slight clack of heels on the stairs getting louder as they listened. Stella spun around and looked down the long flight of pale yellow stairs and her eyes lit up.

Bloom was making her way up the stairs effortlessly as she holds her fiery orange drees in front of her as well as her navy clutch. She smiles as she sees Stella's face and quickens her pace up there stairs to hug her best friend.

Bloom looked beautiful. She wore a fiery orange dress made of thin layers of flowing fabric that reaches her waist. Her bodice was orange to, but from her bust line reaching all-round her neck and long sleeves were tropical flowers of navy, light magenta, greens, red and oranges. She had grown up from the year they had lost. She was turning into more of a woman.

"You look beautiful Stella, oh and congrats." Bloom said as she was pulling away looking at Stella.

"Thanks Bloom… I almost thought you weren't going to make it." Stella says a bit unsure.

"I'm sorry I was late, I just lost track of time… as usal" Bloom says with a nervous laugh. But Stella doesn't press the issue_, as long as she was here_, she thought. Bloom steps aside to go hug Brandon.

"Ah God, don't you look dashing in your new attire" Bloom compliments and patting him on the chest.

"Well, at least some one noticed, this stuff is more uncomfortable then a three hour lecture from Codatorta" he says while pulling on his collar.

"Don't do that you will get it all messed up." Stella whacks away his hand before adjusting his tie and sweetly kissing him on the cheek. There have a moment before Bloom clears her throat and they turn around to see her.

"Well should the couple of honour proceed to the ballroom." Bloom says with a hand gesturing out, they awkwardly look at each other, take a deep breath and go into the castle Bloom not far behind.

(Bloom POV)

You would think stepping into the castle wold be familiar feeling. But now I feel foreign and unsure about myself. Stella and Brandon, who I couldn't be happier for, guide me to the Ballroom. It's been awhile since I have been to a party or in a room with more than 10 people in it. I guess that's what being on the move and look out does.

I miss working at Alfea; I was only there for 2 semesters before I found a good lead on Sparks. Ever since then I have been travelling around the Universe finding information to help me find my parents and restore Sparks.

I hear the buzz of the party ahead and take a deep breathe. I think for a second of turning back or hiding in a secluded room but force one foot in front of the others. I walk up a few more stairs before the atmosphere hits me like a ton of bricks. The air I breathe feels like electricity coursing through me. Many royals and recognizable faces are spread around the ballroom, in groups enjoying themselves.

I look straight ahead and feel myself calm when I see my friends. Flora in her pink ball gown spots me first and calmly but quickly races over.

"Bloom, sweetie, you made it" Flora says happily and I smile. She pulls away and we are greeted by the rest of the guys and girls.

"Bloom where did you get that dress" Stella asks her passion for fashion kicking in.

"Oh! Mya made it for me" I reply and greet Tecna and Timmy in the process.

"Isn't she from Pyros?" Stella asks as we walk further into the room.

"Yep…" I reply simply back" So, whens the big day for you two."

Stella looks like she wants to ask more but holds back and grins.

"Next Spring, It's going to be nice, not to hot" Stella replies. Our group forms in a scattered mess and I look across the rest of the Ballroom.

"So Bloom where have you been, I don't know, for the last year…." Brandon asks, a bit unsure of him.

"I've' gotten around, you know here and –"I stop short. Emerging from a group conversation is someone I was hoping wasn't here tonight. I pushed it into the back of my mind, denying it or just tricking myself to come tonight. He's slightly taller and broader, and his hair is at the length of when I first met him. I feel myself stay still, frozen as if time has only stoped for me… for us.

Sky laughs as he walks away from a group, a girl about my age by his side with caramel brown hair in a high messy bun and a grey gown. Something must have court Sky's attention because he looks this way and his worry free smile disappears and I find myself staring right in his eyes across the room. It feels like forever, us just looking at each other but soon his escort tugs him and ask what's wrong but he stays fixed on me.

I am the first to look away and turn to my group who all have pity, cringed or awaked faces but I force a smile.

"Hey Stel, did you say it was an open bar." I question, as I turn to see Stella confused.

"Yeah but-"She tries to finish.

"Great, I'll see you guys around" I reply rushed and walk out of there quickly to the bar across the way. It's been three years since I have seen that face but it still is just as painful, and it probably always will be.

The bar tender takes my order and I wait patting my hands on the counter and looking around. To my left is that same girl I saw with Sky ordering. She smiles at me politely and I pray she doesn't talk to me. But un like most of my prayers these days, it isn't answered.

"Excuse me, are you Princess Bloom" She asks, with a slight quiver in her voice.

"Yes" I reply back shortly, hoping she would drop it.

"I thought so…" she mummers" I'm Princess Camila of Bentonon, Prince-"I cut her off.

"Oh I know who you are" it might have come off a bit rude and self-centred but at this point I don't' care. I saw her on television a year ago when Erendor was announcing her at Sky's engagement to the universe. The bar tender finally gives me my drink of Pink Champagne and I lift up my glass.

"Well, nice to meet you princess and best of luck." I bring the glass to my lips and take a big sip, smile and walk away.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed, I love your heart touching reviews.**

**I'm so sorry I skipped a day, with school looming now my posts might be a bit infrequent but I will ty my best for you guys**

**Love you**


	11. Chapter 11

(Bloom POV)

After my run in with Sky's new fiancé, I wasn't really in a party celebratory mood. So I avoided the guests and with my third glass of champagne find the balcony that faces out of the mazing view of Solaria. It's dark but the lights in the hundreds of houses act like a second starry sky to this night. It's secluded, and thank god no one is out here to talk to. I place my glass on the thick stone balcony railing and just stay still.

I use to hate feeling alone, I still do but these days I find myself-wanting to be alone. I think though I have just gotten so use to it. The fact all my people have disappeared, Daphne's a ghost and Hogan's in ice just makes me want to find them. And it's been three years and I haven't found them yet, and I hate to admit it, I'm not even close.

"Bloom" A gentle voice says and I turn round to see Sky standing at the glass doors. I feel like I should say something but I don't and I just turn back around slowly taking another drink from my glass. I feel him walk beside me, and stand facing the view like me.

"It's been a long time" He says calmly. And I laugh with a grunt.

"It's been three years Sky" A say and turning to face him taking another drink.

"I know," he huffs out, agitated, probably by my comment" It's good to see you are alright…where ever you've been…" he mumbles facing back to the view.

"Well I have a lot of free time on my hands, un like you I can go where ever I please." I say back, as if, and it is a simple fact.

"You were off the grid for a bit, I wasn't the only one worrying about where you were or…. What you were doing." He says calmly back.

"At least someone cares about me" I mumble swirling my drink and watching the liquid swirl.

"Don't do that Bloom, you were the one how broke up with me" he raises his voice.

"Oh so now- You know what" I pause lifting my hands up in surrender" This is Stella's and Brandon's night and I am not going to ruin it by fighting with you. Even if you are judging me, and by the way where I go and what I do is none of your business, at least not anymore"

I turn around again to the view and Sky doesn't move. I was here first so I was hoping he would leave me alone. I we stay there in the quiet for a bit.

"Camilla seems nice" I say, looking over to Sky. He shifts uncomfortably and nods.

"She is , and so are her family and it will be a good alliance for Eraklyon." He says his chin high and I can't help but shake my head and laugh I disbelief. I don't know if it came from the alcohol, or that mixed with it showed my true feelings.

"What!" he shoots back, his scowling at me. I pick up my clutch from the railing and turn to him, face to face.

"I just thought I was talking to you Sky, not your father" I say back coldly and walk to the glass doors push it open and lean on the side wall for a minute or two. Catching my breath; I realize that maybe it wasn't the best idea to talk to him.

(Sky POV)

_What the hell is that supposed to mean! _We hadn't seen each other in three years and she has the nerve to say that to me. My father has taught me to put my Kingdom first and that's what I have done, we have done by my engagement. _She left me_, I remind myself for the thousandth time of the years.

She has grown up a bit, and I am not even going to lie to myself she looked really pretty. But it doesn't matter not anymore, even if it feels like an old wound has opened up again after it taking so much time to heal. Bloom can't fix it, that's not what I use o think anyways.

When she left me that day, I had never been so angry in my life or broken. My first thought was that she would come back, she was going to come back… like she used to. But she never did and I know there is more to the story but, I should let go, shouldn't I?

I push my reunion with Bloom to the back of my mind as I leave the balcony now, back to the party. When I walk back in I see Camila talking with Flora and Layla. I don't go disturb her so I spot Brandon and Stella across the crowd talking with Brandon's mother. I decide to join them.

"Ah Prince Sky, it's so nice to see you after so long" Brandon's mother shrieks as she buries me in a hug. I only have met Brandon's mother a couple of times, mostly when were younger. Brandon has her green eyes but I'm guessing he looks more like his father; he died before Brandon was born.

"You to, Ms. Hudson I'm glad you made it." I say politely back. She must have come all the way from Eraklyon.

"Are you kidding, It's my son getting married I wouldn't miss this! and he is marrying this wonderful lady, I couldn't be more happy" Ms, Hudson says gesturing to Stella who slightly blushes. I notice then she has tears in her eyes and she takes out her hanky from her little clutch.

"Mum, not again" Brandon sighs and squeezes her shoulder. Brandon mouths a sorry to me and I shake it off with a smile.

"Well…I'm sorry" She sniffs and looks back up at me. "It wouldn't be long for you either now will it darling, when have you and your future bride set the date?

I stumble on the question for the first time tonight. Camila normally answered it and I sometimes did but this time I can't get the words out. It can't be because I saw Bloom, can it? I am about to reply when there are a few gasps and cries around the ballroom. I look over with everyone else to the entrance of the large room. At the top of the steps is an old woman wearing black dangled robes. She grimaces as she walks closer.

I walk forward a bit then stop when she holds out a knife. I see who she is looking at and my heart jumps when I see it to be Camila. She stands there looking frightened as the strange woman stops about 30 meters away from her. No one moves a muscle because of the weapon she processes. And before I can, or anyone can react this woman throws the dagger straight at my fiancé'.

But mid-flight, the dagger becomes a flash of fire before it's a pile of ashes on the ground. People look around confused and then I see her. Bloom gracefully and calmly walks through the crowd who parts for her. She walks straight to the strange woman who looks shocked and now just as terrified as Camila is.

I rush over to Camila and see if she's okay. I put my hands on her shoulders and she says she's fine. I look across to Bloom who stands above this woman, who I'm guessing is a sorceress. No one that old could throw a dagger like she did without magic.

"What are you doing here?" Bloom demands, and I see from my side view of the confrontation that Bloom's eyes are no longer the beautiful blue. When the woman doesn't answer, Bloom looks around then back at her leaning in closer.

"If you hadn't have just noticed, that dagger you through, made of probably one of the strongest metals I am guessing, I was just able to turn it to ash" Bloom pauses for emphasis." Now can you image what my power could do to something, as soft as human flesh?" Bloom whispers this so I guess me, the winx and Specialists and Camila are the only ones to really hear her last threat.

The woman's eyes grow wider with terror and Bloom grabs her forearm. Blooms eyes turn back to blue and she faces the guests, and guards have already starting to approach the scene. Radius, King of Solaria approaches with them.

"You're Majesty, I will be happy to deal with this by myself, to lessen your troubles." Bloom, turns back from that dark threat with a calm, cool exterior.

"Yes Princess, but are you sure this is wise." Radius advises concerned and also confused like me and my friends.

"Yes, I insist" Bloom says with the slightest bit of aggression in her words. Radius nods and Bloom, with the woman in her grasp walks down the stairs, exiting the grand ball room.

Brandon and Stella have also approached from behind, also looking as wiry.

"Why would Bloom do that?" Stella whispers as the crowed go back to their chit chat.

"I don't know, but there's only one way to find out." Brandon suggested as he gives me, the _do you know what I'm thinking_ look.

I turn to see Camila still a little shaky from her near death experience.

"Camila, have you ever seen that woman before?" I ask.

"No, never" she replies, confused by this.

"Are you sure you'll be okay" I check one last time as she nods and gives me a kiss on the cheek as she usually does.

"Let's go Brandon"

We sneak out of the palace; down below in front of the fountain is Bloom facing this woman. Brandon and I split up and hide behind a pillar and peer around to hear the conversation.

"-I can't believe you came here tonight" Bloom hisses and Brandon and I look at each other.

"You promised me answers about my son that was the deal" the woman complains back, she has a rich weird accident.

"That doesn't give you the right to kill an innocent in all this, Princess Camila had nothing to do with your son" Bloom says harshly back, frustrated.

"I know, but her father, the king should pay, an eye for an eye, a child for a child" she replies back meaning in her words.

"You have no proof" Bloom nearly screams.

"Neither do you that was our agreement. I help you find answers and you give me some back." She says sternly.

"Things like this take time, and if I ever see you around any royal family or my friends that threat I made might not just be a threat." Bloom warns.

"How dare you!" the woman sounds genuinely offended.

"You trying to kill someone tonight was the last straw, so what will it be Brenda, Your cremation this evening or your freedom." Bloom asks, authority in her voice.

I look around further and see the old woman grumble before she herself creates a portal and walks towards it. Although before she walks through it she turns around to Bloom.

"What you are trying to do Bloom, won't just affect your life but the lives in the magical universe itself, I'm warning you, be careful, don't trust them." The woman steps into the portal and disappears with it.

Bloom takes one long sigh and clenches her fists together in pure anger. I can see she is trying to calm herself but I walk to her anyways, Brandon protesting as I step out so she can see me. She just laughs a wicked laugh when she notices me.

"I hope you came to thank me for saving your fiancé's life" She mocks as she is about to walk back into the castle, up the steps.

"You know that woman, how?" The words roll of me tongue.

"None of your business" She hisses back, I feel like I don't even recognise her any more.

"It is when she tried to kill my future wife" I yell into the dark court yard. I see Bloom falter in her steps at the end of my sentence, gripping the railing on the stairs even tighter as Brandon comes to join us.

"Bloom we heard everything, just tell us what the hell is going on "Brandon says stopping in her tracks up the stairs. Bloom turns around and walks down the steps until she is back on the ground.

"Fine, I met Brenda a couple of months ago when I was in Bentonon myself. She helped me with something and she asked me to help her in return" Bloom says eying me with a death stare.

"What does this have to do with her son" I ask, remembering his mention. Bloom just smiles a hopeless smile and shakes her heard.

"She believes the King of Bentonon is responsible for murdering her son for something he didn't even do" Bloom replies bitterly.

"So you just believe her, King Miler is a respectable King." I say frustrated at her accusation.

"Ha!" She cries out" You might not see it Sky but every Kingdom and King has his faults, you just have to dig deep enough." She says it with a hidden meaning, like she sees something I don't.

"I can only wish you luck for your future father in law, of what I have had to witness he's a piece of work." With that she walks over to Brandon gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Congratulations again Brandon, and tell Stella I'll come visit this week, that's a promise." Bloom says sweetly and walks past me and stops.

"Bye Sky" She says softly and she walks further away from us before summoning her fire dragon. The beast of flames turns in the air and she climbs on before she is flying away through the night, like a dream.

"Why would she make a deal with that woman" Brandon says as he comes to stand next to me as we watch the fading fire dragon in the Sky.

"I think I have an idea"


	12. Chapter 12

(Nobody's POV)

The group of young adults stand in the meeting room. In the centre of this room is a large round table of dark oak wood. Engraved in the middle is a sun, representing Solaria. Todays the day Bloom promised to come visit Stella, but Stella had different plans for their catch up.

"What if she bails before we can talk to her?" Musa breaks the uncomfortable silence.

"That's not going to happen." Brandon says entering the room with Stella as they address the group.

"Well first, I would like to say thanks for coming. Bloom will really appreciate it." Stella says kindly, Queen like.

"Yeah, before or after she sets fire to our hair" Riven says sarcastically and Musa punches him in the arm.

"Bloom seems fine to me, of course she was going to act weird, Sky was there and not to mention his future bride." Flora comments as she stands with Heilia, across the room.

"I know, but we all heard her threat to that woman, who she knew by the way. Were her friends and we need to help her out." Brandon says.

" Look we know that Bloom is different , we saw it. Whatever she was doing for the past year she has got more powerful. That knife, by the looks of it was made by one of the strongest metals known to the dimension and she turned it to nothing but ash." Layla says, weighing in.

" We saw that, but we all suspect the same thing right, this has to do with restoring Sparks." Heilia mentions stepping forward to the group. They nod in agreement.

"Ah Stella" Tecna says as she looks at the table." Why are there 11 chairs , when there is only going to be 10 of us?"

Stella straightens up and holds her ground, nervous all of a sudden.

"Stella. Please tell me you didn't" Flora gasps as she realizes before everyone else.

"Sky, knows her better than anyone and this isn't just about friends, if she is planning on restoring Sparks that affects other planets as well." Stella says back.

"Everyone enjoy your hair while it lasts." Riven pronounces, before anyone can complain about his comment a messenger comes in

"Your highness Princess Bloom is here, shall I send her in." He asks politely bowing his head.

"Oh, ah thank you Percy but I will go out and get her myself." Stella says and Percy bows before waking back out of the room, Stella follows shortly after.

When Stella enters the foyer, Bloom stands there tilting her head around the curved and interesting ceiling. She wears a basic blue summer dress, and white converse.

"Bloom" Stella says as she comes to greet her friend.

"Hey Stel," Bloom and her hug before pulling away "What's in the agenda today."

"Oh… It's a surprise." Stella says trying to be cheeky but comes out more like she is hiding something.

"Okay…" Bloom sounds a bit unsure of Stella but ends up following her to the meeting room, becoming more and more curious by the second.

"So, do I get hints of this surprise?" Bloom teases, a little exited.

"No!" Stella says quiet abruptly, scaring Bloom ."Ah…. no that's why it's a surprise Bloom."

They make it to the door and Bloom's smile fades slowly as all her friends sit around the table looking at her.

"What's this?" She says, with agitation.

"Just go sit down." Stella says eyeing her, expecting her to leave. But Bloom mockingly, almost childlike walks over to her seat at the other end, facing the door. She plops herself down and sees all the faces looking at her as Stella takes her own seat next to Brandon. Bloom knew what was coming, and she didn't want to be here.

"Bloom, we are here today …well" Stella tries to come up with the right words.

"An Intervention perhaps or to question me about where I've been , what I've been doing… who was that woman…." Bloom carry's on, her voice cool and shallow.

"If you don't mind answering those questions" Bloom looks up when she hears the voice and growls.

"What's he doing here?"

(Sky POV)

She hisses the words like it's the worst possible person to see. I wonder if Bloom even said the Trix names like that. I sit a couple of seats from Bloom, next to Layla and Brandon. She looks at me with emptiness and then shifts her gaze slowly back to the rest of us.

"Look, Bloom we know about you trying to restore Sparks, and Sky is here mainly for his Kingdom's sake. What you're trying to do could have …repercussions" Brandon reasons, gesturing with his hand.

" You don't think I have thought of that" She says calmly , letting the walls of defence slowly crumble. She becomes more reasonable, the old loveable Bloom...

"I know, I haven't seen you guys in a while, well a year, but we all moved on a bit right, we all have duties and new lives to lead. You guys will always be my friends and I just need you to trust me." Bloom says softly.

"Bloom, we trust you." Flora says sitting next to her grabbing her hand stretched onto the table.

"Then why, right now am I getting the feeling you don't" She says looking into Flora's eyes. Bloom searching around the room, purposely skipping my face.

" Maybe because it was the fact you know a woman who tried to kill Camila." I say, Bloom's eyes dart to mine piecing cold.

"I told you last night the story Sky, it's the truth believe it or not." She replies bitterly.

"Not the whole truth, how you were able to turn a knife to ash, or why you make that threat _or_ Why did that lady warn you about _them._" I go on, about the questions brewing in my head for the last hours. Bloom huffs out in disbelief and looks around , probably hoping that they don't think what I am thinking. She finally looks down and back up.

"I've trained in Pyros, that's half of what I have been doing this past year. I was studying dragons and how they can produce fire hot enough to welt a sword. But my power enables me to go even hotter than that, meaning a sword made of the strongest metal in the dimension can become, well… nothing." Bloom explains whirling her finger on the table as she talks.

" What was this other half of your gap year, is this why you were moving about, travelling all over the place." Musa asks, we all lean in. Bloom just looks straight ahead not even saying a word. I remember that look; it's when she won't even give someone a clue.

"Bloom!" Stella says raising her voice.

" I have been searching for ways on lifting the curse off Sparks, and I don't want to go into it because I haven't found that much…" She says gently. She almost looks defeated and I hate that look, for a second I just want to comfort her, like nothings has changed from three years ago.

" Who was that woman?" I repeat my question, wanting a real answer.

" I told you last night" She growls and doesn't even look at me.

"No! you told me about what the woman wanted with you, not what caused you to find her in the first place. She warned you, I heard it and so did Brandon. She warned you not to trust_ them_, who is _them_?"

Bloom remains quiet and still, I know she won't budge now; she won't talk to me so I eye Brandon to continue.

"Bloom…" Brandon says slowly." You can tell us, you need to tell us-"Brandon continues gently before Bloom head shoots up quicker then lightning and glares at him, then everyone else.

"I don't need to tell you anything" She yells, crossing her arms.

"We have a feeling of what you're going through-"Flora try's to say, trying to calm her down. But Bloom becomes the complete opposite, and I feel sorry for Flora.

"No you don't! Do you know how it feels to be the only one left of your people? Your home, once filled with life and then destroyed as if nothing was ever there in the first place. To know that something is out there, your parents, my family, but you can't find them, its maddening! I don't want to live the rest of my life only having to hear stories of how great Sparks was or my parents. You might think I'm selfish, and maybe I am but I am willing to do anything to restore Sparks, anything! So you will either help me or do and say_ nothing_. And if anyone tries to stop me, God help them."

She finishes her lashing of words and looks at us, with an angry and betrayed expression. She gets up from her seat and walks out. No-one even tries to stop her. I can't even imagine of what she is feeling. She was always alone. But yelling at us wasn't the way to go about it or threatening us either.

I bolt out of my chair and race after her. She has already made it to the foyer when I catch up with her.

"Bloom wait… Bloom just hold up" I say running as I place a hand on her shoulder. She stops and spins around and her eyes are red and her cheeks glisten with unwiped tears.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said okay, I'm frustrated at myself not them. I just…. Hate when people tell me what I should and shouldn't do." She says gently and I let go of her shoulder. Forgetting it still was resting there. I realise she meant what she just said and I nod.

"Okay…" I say softly and she looks away, this is kind of awkward.

"Bloom, this is hard for you I get it. But … we need answers." I say, I just need to know. She doesn't say anything in response so I continue.

"Who was that woman- I don't want the story you gave me the other night. Right know I don't care about what she wanted from you. Brenda said, _you can't trust them_. Who's _them_?" I say , trying to be reasonable. For all I know _them_ could be me and my friends. It could be anyone but the way Bloom looks at me I won't be getting an answer.

"You, don't need to know Sky, neither do any of them in there." She says calmly but sternly.

"Yes we do, and the only way to help you is by knowing." I say more urgency in my voice.

"The way you can help me is by keeping your mouth shut about what I am trying to do. From now on I do this on my own." She says, like an owner to her dog having the final word before turning around and heading for the door.

"You know what Bloom" I yell after" You keep saying you're alone. We are trying to help you and you refuse it. We are all here and you feel lonely. It's your fault if you are alone these days Bloom."

I instantly regret the words that I just blabbered, that are not what I meant. Of course it's not her fault. It was the witches who destroyed her planet. And I have just said the worst thing possible. Bloom stops when those awful words leave my mouth. She turns quickly and strides to where I am. She stands very close and she looks right into my eyes.

"I don't think you realize Sky, how close you are to the _wrong doer_ of me being alone. So don't act like this is my doing for being alone." She says coldly, before walking away. And there it is again that look of knowing something that I don't. She is hiding something from me.

**I am sorry but I am getting swamped at school. But I have had amazing reviews and ideas so please, please keep them coming, I love them.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_I also posted chapter 14 at the same time so don't get confused. Read this first._**

(Bloom POV)

"Bloom, is that you?" The voice echoes through the cave. My bones ache, I over did it with the great dragon ride to get here. Damn, it takes a lot out of me.

"Yeah, Mya It's me" I say realizing it took longer than someone should have to replied. The dark elderly woman appears from the corner of the cave. She smiles when she sees me and when I reach her, she gives me a hug.

"I thought you would be gone all day?" Mya questions as I flop on to a leather couch on the side of the dome shaped cave. It's weird having home deco placed in a hole of stone, but these days it's my home, you get used to it.

I slap my hand on my forehead and groan in exhaustion."Yeah, well it wasn't just Stella; it was everyone including _you knows who_…"

Mya has come accustom to using _you know who _as a code for Sky. It's been two years living here in my caveman sheik of a home, but as I said before, you get used to it. And having Mya as, well a roommate makes this place priceless.

"Everyone? why would they all be there? Did something happen…" Mya steps over to the other end of the room and gets a cloth before dipping it in a bucket and walking over to me. "Bloom… You're over doing it with your power, we've talked about what can happen and will happen if you don't spread out its uses"

I sigh deeply, this is not the first time she has ever told me this before." I know Mya, I will slip in to a trance and be between life and death, and to sum it all up I could possibly …die." I drag on, repeating the fate that could happen to me.

Mya just looks at me with eyes that make me very nervous now, but she looks away and softens as she continues to dab the wet cloth on my head, soothing my brain.

"Fine, it is clear that you understand even though you still behaviour the way you do, you pasted the test of the dragon fire, but the great dragon is a living thing and it gets just as tired as you can… And with you friends was it because of restoring Sparks? "

Mya is the only one that knows about much about my research on Sparks than anyone else. It's comforting to know that unlike most people she supports me. She helps me.

"Yes, they think it's not a very good idea, and it's not like I've heard it before." I complain as Mya walks away, leaving me with the cool cloth on my forehead.

"Look, they're worried about you also there kingdoms and planets, lifting a curse as powerful as the one on Sparks is very dangerous …and I am guessing that's why _you know who_ was there…"

I want to retort back, really want to. But she has a point and I have come a custom at not denying them anymore.

"I understand Mya… it just hurt to see him again you know…" I say softly, remembering Sky as what we use to be, not as individuals. Life has become too complicated and unfair I just want the ground to swallow me alive. And it won't be a hard thing to do in Pyros considering the amount of volcanoes you can fall into.

Mya comes back to sit beside me on the couch, with makes a funny sticky air sound. "It's been a long time; just don't feel like you can't trust them. At this moment you need them to help you with this and I know they want to." She tucks a piece of my long straggly red hair behind my ears.

"I want their help… But what if they get hurt because of it… I could never forgive myself." I whisper. We sit together in the silence of our thoughts before I stand, a little wobbly but get a good stance.

"I will start making dinner then…." Mya says and I smile and nod.

"Thank you Mya." I say and she looks at me confused.

"For what, dear"

"For everything."

Let's just say my room looking like a murder case is an understatement. Picture, arrows, weapons, paper, artefacts and photos are scattered on the walks of my room all to do with the one thing I am trying to bring back, my rightful home. I lie down on my bed and scream into my pillow, out of spite and frustration. You would think after three years of not seeing him I would have moved on.

After that day I ended it, it wasn't until it was time to teach at Alfea did I get out of my room on Earth. I must have at least cried 20 rivers and it didn't help when we still tried to contact me, or even send Brandon to see what was wrong, but I did nothing. I said noting. Not even about what his father did, never. Even though for the past few days I have been saying things with a too close accusation to Sky, and I know he sees the hidden meaning, he just doesn't know what it means.

I have tried denying it, I can actually say for years. But I miss him and now he's got that real princess. Even though her father is physico path, killing people for sacrifice magic and who knows what else. I should really tell Sky but it's not my place, not anymore.

I really miss him….

Sky POV

I walk into my room. Tired, hungry…angry. Why is she so difficult I think again and again? Trying to grasp a single answer. Even though the ones hovering in my heard are all true I just can't seem to want to get them just yet.

I turn around to my bed and Camila sits on the edge looking up at me. I jump not expecting anyone. Some warrior I am, I think to myself.

"Sorry if I startled you" She says with a little giggle and stand up from the bed. She gives me a quick peck on the lips and stands in front of me with a nervous smile. "Are you okay?"

"Yes…sorry, I'm just out of it today." I wince with a pathetic laugh and walk past, after giving her a reassuring kiss on the forehead. Although today I don't feel anything while doing the gesture. In the back of my mind it feels wrong. I start to unchanging take off my coat, slowly at how tired and drained I have become. Camila walks up to be with an almost suspicious look.

"So… How was the meeting in Solaria?"

I stop what I am doing for a second. My heart jumps of how she knew about that and more importantly what know she suspects.

"A waste of time" I say, which is actually true.

"Oh" She is a bit confused by this by then straightening up." So Bloom didn't show up?"

I grit my teeth at the name but after taking off my coat turn back to her. She eyeing me in a way I haven't seen before. Maybe it's because the need to mention Bloom's name had never come up before.

"She did" I say simply shrugging" But she wasn't willing to talk about anything, including the woman the other night."

Camila nods along pieces of puzzles come together of something. "Well she will have to talk eventually; you told me she knew the woman and her accusations were way out there. The Magic council would see this and-"

"NO!" I say very quickly "No… Believe me Bloom first of all won't let that happen, and Camila, Blooms had to deal with a lot from the Magic Council, including Uther. I could do that to her again…"

Camila looks a little uncomfortable by my abruptness and stands on edge and shows nervousness.

"Okay…" She whispers. I feel very guilty all of a sudden and ty to come up with something to say.

"Camila I'll find out about the woman okay, the guards are still searching for her." I reassure

"And Bloom…" She continues, strain in her voice

"Camila" I sigh" I told you about my history with her, and that's exactly what it is history, so don't go thinking anything else is going to happen alright." I say and rest my hands on her shoulders saying this in to her eyes. She nods slowly.

"I believe you" She smiles and nods and I straighten and nod assuredly. She is about to leave when she comes back reminded of soothing.

"Oh, and your father has organised our proper engagement party in two days... whih means our wedding will be exactly one year from that day." Camila beams. I smile a genuine smile and try to look excited.

"That's great" I beam and she does also looking very happy.

"Well then good night see you in the morning." She says and she smiles slightly and walks out my room. For some reason I think I shouldn't be happy. And I think I would have been if it weren't for the jealousy that seemed to seep from Camila's word. The way she says Blooms name, the fact she couldn't wait to get it over with.

I do care for Camila. We have been together for a while now and we have slept together but it was missing something. Something I could only remember having with…Bloom. I curse to myself for even thinking that. She left you, I remind myself. _She left you._

**Hey guys sorry this taken so long but as a treat because I feel so bad for making you wait so long I posted the next chapter as well at the same time ,enjoy. **


	14. Chapter 14

**_I also posted chapter 14 at the same time so don't get confused. Read this 2_****_ND_****_._**

(Bloom POV)

"Who's this little guy" I coo over the little silver and green dragon bundled up in Mya's arms. I lean over to get a better look at the beautiful face. The dragon squirms around and I giggle as I stroke its cheek to calm it. I whisper some of the ancient dragon words Mya has taught me over the years.

"I found him near the east side volcano, he looked like he was about to take a dip into the lava before I stopped him." She says rocking the baby dragon back and forth.

"Is he okay though?" worried that Mya would not just stop him and take him back to his mother then bring him back here.

"No I think he was poisoned by something, his wings are becoming a funny rosey red colour. " I nod and see what Mya is talking about when I stretch the small little wing out. It's coated in a spray of dark pink freckles that don't look right.

"It could just be an infection, rubbed up against a poisonous planet." I suggest, running my fingers gentle over the affected area.

"I thought so at first but he has other symptoms. Dragons have veins on their wings; it's most likely the poison has entered the bloodstream." I nod along gently stroking the dragons as its starts to nod off to sleep; well I make with me power.

But then like a dragon's breathe itself, it hits me. _Veins. _I have been looking at this all wrong; I have forgotten the most important aspect of finding a cure. My eyes widen and I think Mya knows something is up.

"Bloom, what is it?" Mya sounds concerned and I straighten up.

"Veins" I whisper, and then look up with a disbelieving smile "Veins" I shriek this time holding my head. I race to my room, chanting at how stupid I am or how have I never see this before.

I hear Mya shouting after me as I scramble through dozens and dozens of maps and pages. Finally finding the one I am looking for I whip it under my shoulder and race back to the main area. I spread the very large map on the dusty floor and Mya races back as I do so.

"Bloom, What are you talking-"I cut in.

"The veins, the channel working through Sparks. See here" I point to the orange curved lines running through the planet map of Sparks. Kind of like a world map of earth spread out." I have been looking at it wrong. The curse it's an infection or poison that ran through Sparks from these channels. Every poison has an antidote and all spells can be undone. I just have to find a cure to Sparks"

I am huffing for breathe as explain this to Mya. Exited I have finally figured something out, one step closer I think.

"Bloom, this is wonderful but… Where is this cure coming from and let alone how do you find the cure." Mya says, bringing me down from my high but it makes me think more logically again. But the first thing I have to do I don't really want to. Actually I would pay someone, if I had any more money to do it for me.

"I have to go see someone" I say getting up from my crouch and roll up the map.

"Wait, What? Who?" Mya asks after me, still cradling the little baby dragon. I am already putting my converse shoes on and denim shorts and red tank top. It's really hot in Pyros these days.

"Erendor" I mutter, not thrilled.

"Bloom, you can't just go badging in there especially unannounced."

I told Mya about the part Erendor played in the destruction of Sparks. She tries to make me see reason for it, but I refuse. I get up ready to go.

"Bloom, we both know what tonight is _you know whose_ engagement party to Camilla." She states hesitantly and my energy drains. I pushed that out of my find. That means in one years' time from today, Sky will be happily married. It's for the best though? Right?

"I know Mya, I'll stay hidden and its makes it easier to find him." I smile reassuringly. I would wait for another night but I can't do tomorrow night I have to do something also, this can't wait.

Mya sighs deeply" there is no stopping you is there…" She says and I nod with a weak smile in return "Be careful"

"Promise" I say and give her a hug, until a little kick from the bub in the middle of us pulls us apart. I giggle.

"I haven't forgotten about you" I say and brush my fingers over his cheek again." Hey Mya have you called him something yet."

"No, you're welcome to if you like since he will be in our care for a while." She adds as she watches me play with him." So what will it be Bloom."

I Pause for a second looking in to this beautiful creature's eyes, which are rich vibrant blue.

"I will call him Caelum." I whisper and straighten up again. And Mya nods before heading off.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sneaking into the Eraklyon palace is something I have done before… maybe a few times but that was a long time ago, but nothing had changed. I fly up to the edge near Erendors study. It's freezing out here, even with my long sleeve fairy outfit. I peer around the window, through the diamond bar frames Erendor perched in his chair, drink in hand. He's talking to Samara( Sky's mother) who looks nervous and also exited.

It takes about five minutes for them to finish the conversation and then Samara leaves through the big double doors. This is my chance.

I place my hand on the flimsy outside lock of and bolts and manipulate them with great heat to loosen before pushing open the window and jumping in.

Erendor's face is priceless when he sees me, but on a more serious note I know the words that he is about to say, and they can come off his lips any second.

"Don't you dare" I hiss and he looks at me like I am a fool.

"Why are you here, we had a deal" He hisses back coming closer to me as I turn around and shut the window." Sky's party is tonight, don't tell me you have changed your mind-"

"No, this has nothing to do with Sky" I say louder than expected and at that second a guard comes through the door.

"Your highness is everything alright… He trails off when spotting me and I freeze and look over to Erendor, who also looks like he has been court for something also.

"Where fine Herald, Make sure no one disturbs me, I don't want anyone coming into this room, you understand" He says to this guard sternly.

"But your majesty I would advise-"Herald looks at me sceptical, and I don't blame him.

"That's an order" he demands back and the bewildered guard nods. He closes the door behind him. And we are left alone.

"Then may I ask why you are here Princess?" He says calmly, picking up from where we left off.

"You told me that you told the Ancestral witches about the channels running underneath through Sparks"

I pause as I watch the purse on Erendors lies grow from discomfort of the subject. Pain.

"So you want information on these channels" he follows along, I nod in response.

"How do I access them?" I question and Erendor staring at me for a while before talking again.

"There where a few entrees but now because of the …weather there the snow would be too far in-depth to find it. The only way I wold say would be through the castle"

I take a deep breathe form the new info.

"May I ask what you are planning to do with this information Princess" He says slyly and eyeing me critically. I give him a look as in _isn't it obvious_.

"The magical council won't be happy about this." He states and my blood thickens.

"I know what the risks are Erendor, I know what I am doing"

"Oh really" he mocks with a laugh" Then can you tell me the whole plan on the way you are going to restore Sparks. How are you going to use the channels?"

I am about to retort back but have nothing. Damn he has got me there. I scowl at him, and he smiles knowing he has won.

"Erendor I don't care what you think! I am doing this." I say raising my voice.

"Face it Bloom your Planet is a dead planet, there are lots of them you are going to have to except that." He says this more calmly. Patent as almost he is feeling sorry for me.

"My planet is not dead, it is cursed there is still life there I know it. And I know my parents; my people are still out there." I rave.

"Bloom there is not a day that goes by that I don't miss your father, but he is gone please not only for yourself but the benefit of the whole magical dimension, except this" He says softly , I guess he is trying to calm me down but tears are already bubbling over my cheeks. How could he say that? I am not giving up.

"NO" I yell back and that is when the door fly's open.

(Sky POV)

So the parry my father persisted we have is in less than 2 minutes and he is nowhere to be seen. HE even made the grand effort in inviting all the royals in this dimension. Camila is on edge a bit to; this is a really big night for her, for us.

I decide to leave her in her room getting ready, and also having three ladies fanning over her making sure she looks perfect and go on a hunt for my father.

"Sky, where are you going sweetheart" My mother asks as I am stepping out of the room.

"Just going to look for father." I say with a smile. And she nods.

"He should be in his study, he was there not that long ago with me" she informs and I give her a quick kiss on forehead before dashing off to my father's study.

When I finally approach the long wide corridor enter to the study I notice two guards at the front. Only when I get close I recognise them.

"Herald" I say gladly. He is one of the oldest serving guards here, even before I was born. He bows and so does the other guard.

"It's good to see you Prince Sky" he says grinning" Shouldn't you be at the party right now."

"Yes, well not without my father" I complain casualty back like old buds. As I reach for the door to enter Herald stops me by nudges his body across the handle and making me step back with stern expression.

"I'm sorry your highness but you father has ordered no one to enter" he says apologetic.

"That's ridiculous" I say with a disbelieving laugh and reach for the handle again but Herald is very much on keeping the door closer.

"I'm sorry Prince Sky but that is what he was ordered." Herald says more sternly.

I look confuse and feel it to. That's not like him to do that even for me. Never once has he closed this door from me. But on the other side of the door I hear yelling and I swear I know that voice. The yelling gets louder as I try for my third attempt for the door handle.

"Your Highness, your father has ordered that know ones entered" Both guards push me away.

"Herald please" I say angrily as I try moving them apart, which is a fail.

"To be honest Sky, I don't think you would want to go in there at this very moment" The way he says it is more personal to me and I feel even more confused. And when you tell me I can't do something well I sure as hell am going to do it.

I shove Herald to the right and kick the other guard's feet up so he trips and swing open the door with them yelling for me not to.

My father's face is terrified and I look across to the other person and my heart sinks. What is she doing here?

"Bloom?" I ask loudly, with anger and confusion.

She is just as stunned as my father when seeing me burst in and the blood drains from her face. But father is the first to fall back to normal when I am still looking into Bloom's eyes confused. She says nothing back as her eyes turn more stern.

"Sky, what you are thinking barging in here all of a sudden. I ordered no one to come in here, can you not respect my wishes." He booms. But I am still fixed on Bloom, she is very quiet and I am so out of my depth of why she is here.

"Thank you Erendor for you time" She bows to him and turns to me and does the same. "I should be leaving now." And with that leaves the room brushing past me. I stand still for a while before turning around and racing after her. I hear my father angrily yell after me but I run to her just outside the corridor turn off.

"Bloom" I yell after her and she halts. And she shifts back into normal self. (No more wings)

"What" she sounds pretty pissed off.

"What? That's all you can say mind telling me what you're doing here. Today of all days." I lash out and she still wears that stern expression.

"I got lost" she shrugs, and this playing me and keeping secrets thing is getting on my nerves.

"Tell me the truth Bloom" I say more aggressively, surprising myself. She glares at me for a few seconds before she relaxes and sighs.

"I just had to ask your father about something on Sparks that's it" she says, but she is not telling the truth.

"Why were you yelling at each other then?"

She remains quiet, looking away from me. Not knowing where to keep her gaze as I get madder from the second. Why did she come here? After 3 years she comes back here and she picks one of the worst nights to do so.

"Bloom" I raise my voice.

"Look I actually don't have to tell you anything, thats between me and your father. So go and enjoy your stupid party and fun with everyone. I'm leaving so I won't ruin your night more then I already have." She shouts, and turns to the right corridor. I am about to go after her but a voice catches me off guard.

"Prince Sky, there you are." King Miler of Bentonon is walking down the opposite corridor Bloom left. He strides quickly in his dark navy feather coat cape, just like a ravan. His hands are laced with gold rings and he wears black pants and dark brown armour. He has muck dark eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"King Miler, it's good to see you again." I bow and he finally reaches me.

"Who was that you were just talking to?" He asks curios peering his head down the right corridor. I panic for a second and obviously lie.

"A servant and the catering tonight, just telling her about the desserts." I say calmly. King Miler looks confused about this and narrows his eyes.

"Strange… I swear I have seen that girl in my own palace…" he darkens. I remember when Bloom went to Bentonon, for that lady Brenda. Please don't tell me she is breaking into castles again. Then Miler lightens up again." Anyways, that aside my daughter is looking for you can't have the party without the future groom can we."

"No sir" I laugh along and that's when my father appears with his two guards behind him. Like nothing has happened. Herald doesn't look happy and the other guard has a slight limp. I cringe.

"Aha! Miler so good to see you" My father gives him a great big bear hug and they go talking down the corridor. I look down the long corridor to my right and at the end I feel my heart drop again from the sight. Bloom stands there looking upset, wide eyed and…alone. It's painful that expression on her face before she disappears to her right.

I need to know the truth and I need it know. My father is hiding something from me and Bloom. I think that very loud conversation had to do with what happened to us three years ago. Also Bloom claims to know more about Miler then she leads on. I think to myself the reason why we are in this mess is because of secrets. And I have decided that I hate secrets.


	15. Chapter 15

(Nobody's POV)

People are mingling around the great hall. Laughing, having fun catching up with people. Erendor and Miler are having a great time talking about the future alliance with their kingdoms. However it's the Winx and Specialists that stand in the middle awkwardly, in silence holding there drinks and not really knowing what to do. Even Stella is wearing a new pretty dress that doesn't really crack a smile on her face.

"This feels wrong" Stella whispers to Brandon as the stand together in the group.

"I know Stel, but there's nothing we can do about it." Brandon responded and kisses Stella on the forehead feeling just as uncomfortable as her. "Even though we don't agree with his decision, Sky is our friend as well and we need to support him."

"But Look at him" Stella says as they turn there gaze to Sky and Camila, linked arms and talking to all their guests. Sky however looks distant. "Does he seem happy…"

"We can't interfere, and were not going to because this is not boyfriend and girlfriend stuff anymore, this is kingdom alliances." Brandon mentions to Stella who sighs frustrated.

"Seriously this is so unfair…poor Bloom…." Stella sighs and Brandon squeezes her shoulder. After that Flora comes quickly over with Musa by her side to talk to Stella.

"Stel, babe did you see who's over there?" Musa says in a hushed tone.

"No, why?" Stella whispers back, Bandon is very confused.

"Look who Codatorta is talking to" Flora steps aside to show the scene. A brown head young man is talking to the red fountain professor and they are laughing about something. Stella's eyes widen.

"No!" She gasps. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"What are you guys talking about, that's just Dean he went to Red fountain with us" Brandon comments utterly confused as what these girls are fussing about.

"Do you know why he is here?' Stella asks ignores Brandon last statement.

"He and Sky were close back in the day at class; he was just part of another team that's all…why do you care anyway?" Brandon leans in and the girls try and keep their gaze away but Stella cracks.

"Well Dean and Bloom might have had a sort of fling" Stella winces and the other girls flip.

"A fling as in…" Brandon wants more information.

"Bloom and Dean hooked up... it was like a year and a half ago, they weren't together then ,Brandon!" Stella says and Brandon looks like he doesn't know how to react. At this point all the group has heard the conversation and are looking just like Brandon, confused.

"What!" The voice comes from behind Brandon and they all turn around, horrified.

"Hey Sky , great party a lot of people showed up." Timmy of all people, breaks the uncomfortable silence. And Sky looks furious.

"Dean, did what?" Sky asks in disbelief. Everyone looks at each other before Sky is storming across the room to Codatorta and Dean. Riven tries to stop him but fails. The cheerful conversation ends when Sky approaches and they look up.

"Sky, my son, congrats on the weddin'." Codatorta slaps Sky on the arm, but Sky's laser beam focus is on Dean. Dean seems to becoming very uncomfortable.

"Yeah Sky, I'm really happy for you man" Dean says smiling but it fades when Sky remains stern.

"I heard about your little _fling_ with Bloom a while back." Sky scowls and Dean steps on his feet, beginning to sweat.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that-" Dean tries to defend.

"Sorry! you slept with Bloom, after everything you had the nerve to do that, you were my friend." Sky hisses , but people are starting to stare at the scene unravelling.

"Hey!" Deans voice gets loud to" Bloom was the one that came on to me, yeah she was drunk and you had left her, but hey! I wasn't going to leave that beautiful girl like that behind, you _know _what I mean Sky."

Dean looks pretty non calm taunting Sky, and Cordatora does not look impressed either. Sky filled with rage , without thinking twice, punches Dean in the face and he goes down like a sack of potatoes.

(Sky POV)

_Oh shit!_

I hadn't realised what I was doing until Dean was on the floor clutching his jaw and groaning. Also the room has gone completely silent . People are staring at me and Brandon has come up from the crowds and pushes me away from the scene, even though people's eyes are still on me.

"What the frick are you thinking Sky?" Brandon hisses as we come closer to the group again.

"I wasn't thinking" I say truthfully. How dare he break the bro code and do it with Bloom, especially Bloom.

"Damn straight, what are you going to tell Camila now. _Hey Camila, sorry that happened I was just mad that he slept with my X-girlfriend_." Brandon mocks me with his bad impression of me. I don't sound like that, do I?

And right on cue Camila stomps to me and glares daggers. "Sky can I talk to you for a moment" She tries to sound as polite as possible but is failing dramatically. I slowly nod and follow her through the crowds. I look back to Brandon who pretends to slice his throat with his finger, yep probably am dead.

It makes me sick that Dean even touched Bloom. I am only allowed to do that!

Wait? What? I flush when thinking that. What am I doing, Bloom moved on we are not together anymore. Why did I even think that? I admit that I do care about her and I always will. But what hurts more is that he said Bloom came on to him. I think deep down that hurts more. _She left you_. I think this has become my go to fraise when I get these feeling towards Bloom.

Camila doesn't talk to me for the rest of the night, only for people complementing us or something. I did not tell her why I punched Dean, and I just come up with a lie because I don't know what she will say if she finds out the truth.

**Sorry guys I feel terrible for making you wait this long but life gets in the way… But I have been furiously writing some ore chapters and hope to get those out very very soon.**

**LOVE U!**


	16. Chapter 16

(Bloom POV)

All I can see is black. It's so dark here that I might as well be blind when doing this. At first I was a bit reluctant to start a fire or something to guide my way but know I think it's the only way. I lift my hand out and begin a flickering flame in the palm of my hand. Then forming it into a very bright lantern and stretching it out front of me.

This place is like the evil version of the Grand Canyon. Black rock and a dark atmosphere. Not boiling hot but bone shattering cold. My feet echo in this place, you hear very everything, to a slide of a disturbed rock to the drip of whatever is sliding down the rock faces.

As I keep going down this path the tunnel seems to be getting narrower. And then I see the twisted and sharp rock formations ahead. Like a waves with the pointed blade tips. The round is slimy with black oil. At the altar, under these rocks is a bowl half white and have black. Just what Brenda had told me?

I step to it drawing out a small dagger from my side and lifting my hand out. I slice the blade across my palm at the loud drips into the bowl and I watch as it sizzles and steams. Then the rocks ahead start to move apart more and I continue my path.

"I can't believe it sisters." I hear the raspy voice whisper in the air around me when I reach an opening or a dark rocky area.

"She has finally come" A different voice says, little deeper than the last.

"Princess Bloom, it's been to long" A new, louder voice says. Wickedly sincere.

"Show your-selves" I shout and whip around with every whoosh of air and sound. Then when I look straight ahead again I see the three shadow figures hovering in the air. The woman are ghosts of grey. The one on the right has think knotty back air and deranged features. The one of the left has brown long hair, which looks like a dead animal fur hanging off her head. The one in the middle has pointed features silver grey hair and dark navy eyes.

"Look at her sisters, look how much she looks like her mother" the middle one says. They slowly are floating towards me.

"I know if only she knew what she was getting herself into" The one with the dead hair cackles, going to my right.

"It's probably obvious why I am here, so you better start talking." I hiss, impatient and on edge from there movements. I am not going to lie, I am terrified.

"It's pretty obvious who we are" The one with the deranged face is inches from my own. "Show us some resect!" She yells.

"Now, Now Engorgia. Show our guests some manners, we haven't had one in so long… don't want her running away… at least not yet." She whispers as I am guessing who is Engoriga ,backs away from my face. A shiver runs down my spine.

"We should finish her now; get it over and done with." The one with the dead hair says easing closer to me from my right.

"Lastoryis, Be patient and wary when we know what she process sister, we might be the night but she is the day." The middle one warns, eyeing me as if I am prey and I try to keep y shaking to a minimum.

"Yes Octavian, but in this place, we are the night, but she is nothing but a weak star trying to lighten up the darkness." Lastoryis gestures and now all the witches are circling me.

"I want to know the curse you put on Sparks." I say surprisingly strong, it's either courage but it's more possibly anger.

"Of course you do" Octavian suggested mockingly. I flinch as I feel her cold ghost fingers sweeping the backs of my shoulders.

"We can't help you dear, or to put it in other words Princess, we would never want to help you" Engorigia cackles away as do the rest of them.

"Then what did you do with my parents, where are my people." I yell as the go higher so I crane my neck to see them. They are still slowly circling me.

"Did you hear that sisters, she thinks there is still hope?" Octavian spits. I turn with there words.

"Tell me where they are?" I scream, to impatient now. I can feel my power draining in in this place.

"You know nothing!" Engoria fly's past me sending me hurdling to the round before I scramble up.

"You see nothing!" Lastoryis scream as she flies past me and sends me again crashing to the ground beneath me. I weakly get up now, ignoring the blood dripping down my cheek. Octavian comes right up close to me, her eyes, filled with rage but filled with the darkest void imaginable.

"People say you look exactly like your mother, but looking into these eyes you remind me of your father" She whispers, shudders creeping through me." It reminds me of when I was looking in to his eyes as I watched the light leave them."

Filled with rage I scream and order an attack the fire dragon and it blasts her back. She cries out her figure disappearing slightly before reappearing fully again.

"There is no hope for you planet Bloom, let the last drop of the blood of Sparks be spilled here today…" Octavian sickly smiles and that's when pain radiates through my stomach. I look down and see a jiggered back rock imbedded on the high right of my stomach. I scream out in pain and fall to my knees.

I, with my last strength coming from somewhere, order the fire dragon out of me again. Nimwah(the great dragon) circles around the witches as the cry out and she comes to me. She passes me as I grab on for dear life and I head out of a place I knew I should have never come. Obsidian.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

My vison is starting to fail me as I darg my self through the cave. My hand leaning on the walls as I stumble to my home.

"Mya" I scream weakly. The rock the Ancestral witches used is still planted in my stomach. I am too afraid to try and remove it, especially the way it's jiggered. Everything becomes too much as I nearly get to the living room ad I slide down the wall. My hands are cover in blood, and my legs trenched out as I try and maintain a pitting position.

"Bloom, what is it-"Mya eyes widen when seeing me, though me going in and out of consciousness it's hard. Somehow I make it to the couch Mya looking down at me and then she vanishes.

(Nobody's POV)

"Brandon for the last time please can you just come with me to the tailer." Stella begs as they walk through the palace.

"Look Stella, I love you but I am not going there I have enough clothes to last e for over three life times in this palace." Brandon retorts back, trying to change the direction of their walk, away from the front entrance of the castle.

"This is for our wedding, and besides do any of those clothes come from the one and only Isaac Mizrahi." Stella puts her hands on her hips as she makes Brandon turn left down another corridor; there is no escape from this.

"I have a couple… I think" Brandon smirks and Stella is not amused.

"Hello Mr., you knew what you were getting yourself into when you got engaged to me, fashion is my passion and I would like you to look good on our wedding day." Stella fumes.

"Stella, I understand but I don't care what I wear that day as long as I get to marry you." Brandon stops walking and faces her. Stella softens at his words and becomes a little guilty and bashful.

"Brandon…" She mummers. He eases in closer to her as there are at the open front doors of the palace of Solaria. Letting the breeze through the kingdom on a very hot day.

"Stella…" Brandon sighs reaching up to tuck a strand of hair from her face." If it means that much to you-"

"Yes, Okay so we can make it there soon, if we leave before the intergalactic traffic sets in "Stella beams and pulls a helpless Brandon down the steps to the already waiting ship. But when they look ahead a quickly paced figure is approaching the gates.

"Who is that?" Brandon tenses with worry because of being unsure of this person. The figure appears closer and is an older woman. Colourful robs and beads around neck. She holds a long staff with long grey hair.

"I think…" Stella drifts off as she walks over to the closed gate of the castle. The big metal structure bocking out the public, or there enemies.

"Stella, where are you going" Brandon protests as he tries to stop Stella. But Stella pushes past.

"Open the gates" Stella demands to the guards and they do that as the woman comes closer. The woman stops at the gates holding on to her staff for support as she catches her breathe.

"Princess" The woman huffs out with trouble breathing.

"Are you Mya?" Stella asks resting a hand on her shoulder. Brandon approaches from behind looking at Stella, trying to work out this scenario.

"Yes Princess" She catches her breathes and looks Stella in the eyes. "I need your help".


	17. Chapter 17

(Nobody's POV)

"This way." Mya says, guiding the group through the caves of Pyros. There hurried steps bringing more anxiety. After Mya had appeared at the Solarian palace doorsteps Stella rang up Flora, the _healing guru_ about the situation. She was with Heilia and Musa at the time so they are here with Stella and Brandon.

"Mya so, your telling me, Bloom said nothing about where she went." Musa asks as they get closer to their home space.

"No" Mya sounds pained. "I didn't even hear her leave, she told me nothing about what she was planning to do… but I have a good guess on where she went"

"Where?" Musa asks. Mya falters before answering. She looks back to the group following .

"Obsidian"

"She can't just go there, people only with dark magic can." Stella states, keeping up with the rest.

"Her power, is nor good or dark. The dragon fire was never meant to choose a side. So she could go in that realm without barriers… I only wish I could stoped her before this happened." Mya speaks and continues on the path.

"Mya, Bloom's going to be fine." Flora speaks up, but the words sound like she is trying to convince herself as well as everyone else.

They finally make it to the living room area. The guys ad girls look around the place, shocked to see something like this in a cave. Mya however races to the couch where Bloom has now fallen unconscious, she has become very pale.

"Oh My God…" Stella whispers when seeing the pointed rock still in Blooms side. Brandon comes up behind her. Putting an arm around her waist for support. Flora races over with her own special medical kit. She rips open Blooms shirt.

"Flo, how bad?" Musa comes up to the couch near Blooms legs.

"She's been poisoned; her blood around the wound has turned black." Flora says, her hands covered by it.

"Can you…" Musa drifts off as Flora slowly nods.

"Yes… But I need this stone out before I can do anything… It's going to hurt her." Flora informs slowly, but she doesn't reach for the thick jagged stone to pull out. From the way it looks the rock coming out will be more painful than when it was pushed in.

"Heilia, I need you to… I-"Flora is trying to stay strong but it's hard. She never wanted to see her friend like this again.

"I know" Heilia whispers and steps over to Bloom on the bed and leans down and claps his hand around the object, careful not to cut himself. He slowly tugs, realizing, it's going to take a lot more than a simple pull. But when he does this slight movement, Blooms eyes fly open with a cry or terror.

"What are you-" she gasps for breathes at the pain.

"Bloom, I need you to relax okay, we just need to remove it and it will be fine." Flora reassures Bloom by stroking her cheeks with her hand; quickly distracting her while Heilia pulls furiously on the rock. Bloom screams again and closes her eyes, Flora's eyes shut as well from the cry of pain. After a few seconds the rock is out and Bloom pants from the screaming.

"There you go sweetie…" Flora says softly and Bloom dozes off again. Flora brushing the bangs from her faces before rattling in her basket like medical kit. Heilia then crouches beside Flora watching her intently.

"Flora" He whispers, so no one else can hear" You need to take it easy, remember. Don't overdo yourself."

"I know, I'll ask the girls to help me with the spell." She whispers back with a soft smile and blushes at Heilia's closeness. She kisses him on the cheek. Flora and Heilia got married a couple of years ago. When Bloom was still working at Alfea, Sky didn't show up to the wedding, and no one ever knew why. It was also the time when Bloom and Flora where super close and so were the rest of the girls. But after that year Bloom got some lead on Sparks and she tried to stay close but it never lasted.

Heilia rubs Flora's back before getting up and talking to Mya about Blooms injury. Mya sighs in relief.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

After an hour, they moved Bloom to her room in the caves making sure she was comfortable before leaving her to rest. They all now sit on the long wooden dining table near the kitchen. Mya had made some very delicious tea as Flora comes back from Blooms room.

"She okay?" Stella asks as Flora sits down next her husband.

"Yes. Although she was mumbling about something… she was saying something about _Engorgia _and something about _Octavian_." Flora shakes her head trying to understand.

"Ah no…" Mya mumbles at Flora's information and they all turn to her. Mya notices this and as to abbreviate on this.

"_Engorgia_, _Octavian_ and_ Lastoryia_ are the names of the three ancestral witches, they must have been the ones that did that to her." Mya explains.

"How was she able to meet up with them, that's impossible" Musa says.

"Obsidian, as was said before, is only for the darkest of hearts and powers. Bloom was able to go through as she did with the blood offering." Mya sates.

"The cut on her hand" Brandon realizes, remembering earlier and noticing it.

"Yes she was aloud through, what happened after, we can only wait… _hope_ she will tell us. Seeing as she is lying to me now I don't know what to do with her…" Mya sighs heavily frustrated on Bloom. Wishing the girl she treated like a granddaughter would open up to her again.

"Bloom has a tendency to shut the world out sometimes, after what happened to her with Cronus, she goes up and down. Two years ago she was herself but now… I don't really recognise her." Stella feels Mya's pain of having a friend crumbling into pieces right in front of you.

"I, like Bloom have lost my family, my people." Mya begins" Pyros once had a rich vibrant intelligence here, many, many years ago. We were the Kilanhoo, "_people of the dragons_". I have told Bloom this story, taught her my language so she can speak to the dragons. You need the gift to begin with, which she possessed with her power. When I was young one day a dark sorcerous came and slaughtered us, I was the only one of my people to escape out of my village. Other villages around the planet had saviours but they moved off Pyros years ago, not wanting to face this land anymore."

Mya pauses from her story. Looking down at her cup, her no empty cup.

"I know my family are dead, I have accepted this in my life. But Bloom, she knows nothing about her family. Her planet is still able to be saved. She knows her parents are out there and she can't let that go. To have something you know is there but can't find has turned her this way. She is doing these things, becoming more desperate because of this… I am asking you as her friends, to do whatever it takes for her to see clearly, because this dream she has…" Mya looks over to Blooms room" It might never come true."


	18. Chapter 18

(Sky's POV)

Brandon said this afternoon he would meet me at the Avalon trail in Eraklyon. We use to walk down here all the time, even hide out and camp if I wanted to get away from everything. Then Red Fountain came and I was never happier to see the universe, get out of the palace.

I am now worried that something has happened if Brandon can't be here on time. I whip out my phone as I am in my room now; waiting there for an hour was long enough with out looking creepy or conspicuous.

The line rings for a bit then Brandon finally picks up but the other end is a bit fuzzy and crackly at first.

"Brandon?" I say, furrowing my eyes brows.

"Ye- wait-just- out-stupid-hang-on… is it better now." Brandon voice finally comes out clear.

"Yeah… where the hell are you?" I ask worried.

"In a cave" He says simply while sighing. A cave…..

"Brandon?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing in a cave; we had plans an hour ago."

Brandon sighs deeply again, I can sense him rubbing his temple when he sounds like this. I hear other voices on the side to, like Flora and Stella, I think.

"Look Sky, she's fine and you don't need to worry, Flora and the girls took good care of her and she will make a full recovery so don't go-" Brandon carries on and I am left with know recollection of who he is talking about.

"Who is '_she'_, Brandon?"

"…Bloom" Brandon says softly. A first I am wondering why he is talking about her, finally after a long while bringing her up in a conversation. But then his words hit me.

"Bloom! What- Is she hurt, what happened to her?" My brain full of worry, my heart beating against my rib cage. But I soon think that I shouldn't be feeling this. We are no longer together; I don't need to worry… Even though right now that's all I am doing. Maybe I _shouldn't _feel this way, but maybe I _still_ do.

"Sky! dude calm down. I told you before she is fine now." Brandon reassures, and I relax a little.

"What happened Brandon?" I repeat sternly.

"Bloom went to Obsidian to seek down the ancestral witches. We don't really know what happened but she came back with a black, jagged, knife like rock in her stomach. Flora got rid of the poison, Blooms a little weak from blood loss but she's fine Sky, believe me … no need to panic." He says, adding that comment at the end.

"I am not panicking" I hiss back

"Right… Anyways sorry have to take a rain check on the Avalon trail, next week some time maybe" Brandon offers and I sigh.

"Yeah, sure talk to you later… Oh and Brandon why the cave?" I say, not putting the pieces together in my head.

"It's apparently where Bloom has been living for the past couple of years, on Pyros… You know Sky, Bloom's taking this Sparks thing to a new level. I went into her room and head to toe it was covered in anything and everything about Sparks, the dimension or her parents. Some things where in ancient scripture and by the pictures in it was pretty complicated and way way out there," Brandon informs me, sounding worried himself.

"Why are you telling me this…?" I ask back, confused.

Bandon exhales slowly" Because Sky, you're the one person and the only that I have seen to bring Bloom back from whatever place she goes to when she becomes like this."

Time seems to low down in those moments. Brandon words hit me, and for the first time in a long time, I haven't realised how much I have missed her. But I push that aside and remember my now situation with Camila my fiancée'.

"She doesn't want to see me Brandon; she made that perfectly clear three years ago and the other night." I reason.

"You know what, forget it your right. Bloom left you don't need to do anything it she doesn't want you to…sorry I mentioned it…." Brandon sounds genuinely sorry and I pinch the arch of my nose.

"Yeah…" Not really knowing how to react." I'll see you next week then?"

"Yeah, sure thing." Brandon says and before I know it we say our good byes and hang up the phone.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I am lying on my side in the dead of night, hearing the rustling of the sheets of Camila's body raising and falling to her steady breathing. Guilt is like a piece of gum stuck to the bottom of your shoe; it's annoying and sticks, until you do something about it. I feel conflicted though, _She left me ._I don't need to talk to her, to see if she is okay. _She has Dean for that now apparently. _I just want to punch wall in right know. Everything was going smoothly until I saw her face again.

But the part that I think is bugging me the most is the secrets. I want to know why she was yelling at my father. I want to know what she knows about King Miler. I want to know why she went to Obsidian by herself and nearly got herself killed. I want to know why she left me….

I am already out of the bed and putting on an old t shirt and pants. Clothes I very rarely get to wear anymore. I tune back to see Camila till innocently asleep, not a sound could wake her.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bloom never really talked about Pyros, I guess it was her special getaway place. I find the entrance to the caves. It's easy to spot that humans live in there by garbage cans outside it. Its day time hear in Pyros, being the other side of the universe does that.

When I reach the opening, it's a very brain twisting scene, of beautiful classic furniture in a hollow cave. On the far end of it is an older woman. She gets up and cautiously walks over to me. I think by the look on her face, she somehow recognises me.

"You must be Sky" She says with a soft smile.

"And you must be …Mya" I remember Bloom telling me about her. She nods in return.

"You came to see Bloom?" She asks, studying my face.

"Yes, well I know she probably doesn't want to talk to me but-"Mya cuts me off.

"Nonsense, she is awake now, still bit weak but go in and see her." Mya encourages already leading me down another tunnel of the cave. And the next thing I know I am near an arched entree with a wooden door blocking it.

"Mya I really…" I turn around but Mya is already gone from the hallway and I am left standing there at Bloom's door.

(Bloom POV)

My side burns furiously no matter if I am lying down like a statue. I have strict orders from _Dr. Flora_ not to move. I guess I can't complain because I don't want to move because of the pain. But I can't do anything meaning I'm left with my thoughts on what happened in Obsidian. My father isn't dead, they were lying, right? Ahh, right now I wish for anything for a distraction and I soon get one by a knock on the door.

"Come in" I say sweetly thinking its Mya. But the figure that comes through the door is far from her.

"Sky?" I question with my raspy voice and he gives me a weak smile. He looks down at me then looks away. I release I' m only wearing a bra and trackies. But even then the bandage around my stomach keeps me mostly modest.

"You've seen me naked before Sky, it's nothing new to you" I tease, seeing him trying to be more of a king, modest, by respecting me. Sky glares a me then frustratingly sighs.

"I'm not the only one…" He mumbles under his breathe. Stella warned me before she left that he knew about Dean. I fell my cheeks go flush, almost ashamed to have done that. I was drunk and out with Flora, to be honest I don't even remember the night.

"I'm sorry about Dean Okay, that was a drunken mistake-"I start to apologize for some reason.

"Just forgot it Bloom "he buts in. and we stay silent for a while. I notice Sky looking around at all my stuff on the walls, objects, maps. He studies them intently.

"I don't mind the company Sky, but what are you doing here?" I break the silence and he looks at me. He sits down on the chair by my bedside. He stares at me our eyes locked.

"I need to ask you about King Miler. You said, and I quote "_he is a piece of work"_."

I roll my eyes and laugh in knowing" Get a girl why she is weak, good tactics." Laughing seemed like a good idea, until it began into a coughing fit. My stomach burns even more. Me clutching it for helping to ease the pain.

Sky though puts his hand to the back of my neck and slowly steadies me up as he rests a glass of water on my lips. I gratefully take a few sips. My coughing subsiding and Sky places the cup down before resting my head back down on the pillow. I relax, but soon realize that Sky's hand is still placed at the back of my neck, his thumb swirling circles, calming me. I feel something I haven't felt in a long time but look over to Sky. By his face he just realized what he was doing and quickly but gently pulls his hand away. Awkward silence…

"Thank you" I mummer and he just nods in response. I don't know if it was the lack of blood going to my brain or that I still felt the need to make Sky happy I tell him the truth.

"A while back I was researching about Bentonon. Like Sparks, there main energy source is power like mine. Neither good nor bad. If it was like Sparks then I could find out something about it. But also traveling around, people mentioned this woman called Brenda" Sky looks like he is about to say something but I give him a look and I continue.

"Brenda, knew all about Obsidian. She knew about the Ancestral witches, _them_. That was the information I needed and in return she asked me to find out why King Miler killed her son. So being as good as I am, at breaking into castles I dressed up as a servant and snuck in. "

"King Miller recognised you, he said he saw you at his palace the other night." Sky comments and I nod along.

"Yes, well I pretended to be his servant. Sky… I walked in to his room and he had blood on his hand. And I am not talking metaphorically here. His hands were dripping red. I recognised what he was doing. You see, there is loads of different magic, but it seems your future father in law is interested in the sacrifice kind. Those people who do it say it's a necessary evil. To serve to a god or greater power."

I pause and watch Sky, he is soaking up this information but I don't see a reaction yet so I continue.

"There all types of sacrifice magic. You sacrifice a pretty woman and you become more beautiful. Sacrifice a man you become that little bit stronger. Brenda's son was a magical being like her. You kill a person with sorcery, you gain that power. I don't know why King Miler does this Sky, but he is doing something in that kingdom, something evil… And I find it odd after six generations of only marrying people of Bentonon in their own realm that now they choose to create an alliance with another planet."

Sky has a mixture of emotions on his face. But what stands out the most is hurt.

"Camila knows nothing about this." Sky looks at me, begging for the right answer.

"No, I don't think she does Sky… I'm sorry" I whisper. Sky puts his head in his hands and ruffles are hair in annoyance. Growling to himself. But then he takes a deep breath and he straightens.

"I will look into it… Bloom… why you were talking, well yelling at my father the other night." Sky looks desperately into my eyes. But that telling the truth thing is gone. The walls come back up; I promised never to tell him. And he can't know.

"Sky, I told you I was there for my research on Sparks that was it." I reply calmly, being relaxed as possible.

"Tell me the truth Bloom" he says more sternly, his voice does not even quake.

"I just did" I become more aggressive now, my side is threating to burst open at any point because the pain.

"Stop lying to me" his voice is getting louder "I want to know why you come on that night of all nights after three years to come talk to my father. Of all people, you go to him… does this have to do with the conversation you had with him all those year ago the day before-"

"Just stop-Ahh!" I scream and that erupts the pain in my stomach to a new level and I grab on to my side and throw my head back onto the pillow. Panting, its taking everything I got no to cry in front of Sky right now. Show no weakness. "This isn't helping my stab wound if you haven't noticed."

"And whose fault is that!" he gestures to my think bandage. And I become filled with rage at his comment.

"Excuse me?" I retort back. And Sky gets up from his seat and stares down at me. Helpless old me.

"You went to the most dangerous place in this dimension, to seek out the ancestral witches. By yourself. Is like you don't even notice that there are people that care for you and you nearly got killed. People thought you were gone once Bloom, don't make it for real this time." Sky comes back hard, a stern face.

"I don't tell anyone because I don't want to see others get hurt on my account. I already carry enough guilt from over the years of what I put people through. If they help me the could end up died." I scream.

"Guilt, so you saying you feel no guilt for the pain and worry you but people through when you do something as stupid as this. Your friends worry about you. They chose to fight with you, that's their choice. When are you going to realize you need help!"

"I don't need help" I scream back, I don't care about the pain anymore.

"Yes you do. See this injury as a good thing that happened, to see you do need help." He eyes me dangerously.

"So what, I deserve this" I shout louder than before. Sky stays quiet for a while and I want an answer" Sky!"

"Maybe you do if it means you're foolish enough to put yourself in danger!" He shouts out.

"Get out!" I scream. "Leave!"

Sky stands still, us glaring at each other and then he storms to the door slamming it behind him. I throw my glass of water at the door and it smashes with a loud shattering sound. I fall back onto my bed with the over dose of pain and I cry. I cry harder than I have in years even though my stomach wants to explode. I cry because the is nothing else to do when all you want to do is to disappear, when you can't…


	19. Chapter 19

(Sky's POV)

I stop and lean against the cave. Clenching my fists, my knuckles turning white. That's not how I wanted it to end. Yes, I regret some things I said but I just want her to be like the old Bloom. She doesn't realize what she does when she shuts everyone out and it makes me want to scream. I really should not have yelled at her like that, especially in her condition. Why, oh why is she so stubborn? But something must be terribly wrong if she won't tell me what she talks' about with my father.

At least she told me the truth about King Miler. Even if it was hard to hear, and I am still praying that she was mistaken. I have no idea what to do with that so I push it away, far way to into my thoughts.

I calm myself and proceed to the living room, where Mya is holding a bundle of cloth that squiring around. Then a head pops up and I realize it's a dragon, a baby. Mya spots me from the couch and gets up with the creature.

"How's Bloom doing?" She asks with a calm smile. I wonder if she heard the yelling. She probably did since we are in a cave that echoes.

"Ah… she was tired so I let her rest" I lie and Mya doesn't question it. She nods along and the dragon makes a move and Mya laughs at him.

"Who's this" I gesture to her companion.

"Oh, I found him, he was sick so me and Bloom take care of him" Mya beams at me, with her happy crinkles at the side of her eye.

"Does he have name?" I ask.

"Caelum" Mya replies gently patting his head.

"I have never heard of that name before." I question, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Me either, Bloom picked it. Said it was Latin for something, some earth language." Mya replies and I nod my head along. A quick glance at my watch and I say farwell to Mya and before I head back to Eraklyon.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I sneak back into my bed it's still dark here in Eraklyon, but it won't be for long._ Caelum. _I don't know why this not knowing what it means, bugs me out of everything that happened under that cave.

So I grab my phone from the dresser and search up LATIN EARTH on the search engine. It comes up with the background of what the Latin language is and a translator. C.A.E.L.U.M. When it comes up with the translation I am confused. Thinking there must be mistake. But I find my heart warms up a bit when the translation clear as a crystal says

_Sky_

(Bloom POV)

Today I am excited because Flora is coming to check up on me. I miss her company. And after my latest visitor I could have a new face around here. I know what Sky was saying was right, I know. But I have a point to that I don't want to be responsible for anyone else getting hurt.

There's a gentle knock on the door and I tell them to come in. Flora appears through the door then Heilia as well. I am confused to what he is doing here.

"Hey… Flora…Heilia "I say with a smile. Flora turns to Heilia, as if she only just realised he was there.

"Heilia, I told you to wait outside, I'm fine." Flora quietly hisses to her husband, who doesn't look to hell bent on going.

"Flora, just take it easy." He warns, Flora sighs, and smiles softly as she nods her head. Heilia gives me a smile and closes the door behind him.

"What was that about?" I ask curious myself. I know Heilia to be very protective of Flora but not over protective.

"…Nothing" She brushes off, leaving it maybe a little too late. Her cheeks are flush and I squint my eyes at her. She then just laughs at me. "Sweetie I'm fine… now let's look at you"

For the rest of the time, while Flora is replacing the bandage and performing some quiet healing spells, I watch. I watch very closely but find no difference. We stay silent for a while during the check-up but I feel something weird. Normally I feel life forces; only magical beings can feel it. But what makes me un easy is that there are only two people in the room, when something is telling me there is three.

"Hey Flo, do you feel that?" I ask looking around as she is tying up my bandage.

"Feel what Bloom?" She looks at me confused. I think I am being over dramatic and just presume its Heilia still waiting outside.

"Ha, never mind." I laugh at myself. "I just felt like there was another person in here."

Flora at that moment, at my last comment is also is tying the last knot on my bandage and she pulled a little too tight. I wince and look at Flora who seems a bit flustered all of a sudden.

"OW! Flo, what was that for?" I come off a bit grumpy by the shock of the pain.

"Sorry, I just um forgot something out side, um I'll be back…" Flora seems nervous. I feel a bit guilty all of a sudden and reach for her hand.

"Hey Flora, are you sure you're okay?" I ask worried that my friend is in trouble or something. Flora smiles and I know it's fake.

"I'm fine, I told you… now I just have to go-"She tries to pull away from my grasp as she is sitting on my bed side.

"Flora, I might be half dead but I know something isn't right, so you can tell me … I'm good at keeping secrets these days" I say with a cheeky smile. Flora sighs seems like she is surrendering and she shuffles along my bed side so she is closer to my head, propped up on some more pillows so my back is straighter up.

"Well…" Flora says, dragging on the suspense and she looks at her fingers, fiddling them in her lap. I beam my eyes wide at her, this might actually kill me the waiting … the worry.

"I'm pregnant." Floras mouth curls up into a smile. I think I forgot for a second the meaning of that word and when it registers I forgot about the pain in my side.

"Oh MY GOD!" I scream and jump up from me lying on my back and strangle her with my arms.

"Honey, please you squeezing me." She pleads and I get off quicker then ever and hold both of her hands.

"How long?" I ask, I couldn't be happier. This could be my medicine from now on.

"About a month, Heilia and I wanted to wait for a bit before-"Flora is interrupted by the door swinging open by Heila and his eyes look frantic. I guess my scream was little too loud.

"Gosh Heilia, where fine." Flora gets to her feet and goes over to a relived Heilia, leaning on the door handle. By the way Heilia looks, flushed and panting he must have had a bit of a run.

"You get lost?" I tease; these tunnels are pretty confusing if you don't know where you're going.

"Yes…" Heilia wheezes giving me a mocked annoyed look before Flora reaches him. They hug, Heilia holding on tight. I feel a pang jealousy spree inside. I wish I still had someone like that….

The happy couple come closer to my bed side and Heilia loops his arms around Flora shoulders keeping her close.

"So I was saying before" Flora rolls her eyes at Heilia. Unnoticed by him of course" We wanted to wait to tell everyone a bit later, just to make sure everything is going to be fine and all."

I nod and smile. All of a sudden a wave of emotion hits me. Flora, my best friend. Someone who has been by my side for years no matter what. The girl how I spent most time then most with the girls was going to be a mother. Something I know she wanted for a while.

I start to let tears drizzle down my cheeks, and laugh and cry "Oh look what you've done Flora "I tease and wipe my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" she asks softly pulling away from Heilia and coming to sit next to me on the bed.

"I'm just really happy for you..." I whisper and hug her again. More softly then last time.

"Thank you" Flora whispers back happily holding on to me to. I pull away and smile at her then both of them.

"Well, I guess a congregation is in order." I cheer.

"Thank you Bloom" Heilia says sincerely and that's when Flora turns to Heilia and tells him to wait outside while she finishes checking on me. Flora then quietly comes back and sits by me again.

" Bloom, you know my secret now, it's time to tell me one of yours." She says softly. At first I am confused as what she is asking of me, _I'm not pregnant,_ but my eyes narrow slightly when recognising.

"What secret's that?" I whisper, looking at her as she sighs and adjusts herself onto the bed.

"Why you left Sky…." She whispers back, searching my face. She makes me seem so vulnerable. But maybe I am. Maybe it's time to let people in again, to let my friends in again after so long.

I try to say something, but the words don't seem to be forming in my mind. Well she could judge me for my reason?

"Bloom, I know this is eating you alive, just tell me and I promise I won't tell anyone." Flora reassures as grabs my hand like I grabbed hers.

"Because of what his father did." I say clearly and Flora looks concerned but nods along.

"What did he do Bloom?"

"He gave the ancestral witches information on Sparks to spare his Planet from destruction, he betrayed my birth father. He is one of the main reasons why my planet is covered in ice." There it is, the words are out and I don't see any clear expression on Flora's.

"So the day before you broke it off with Sky…" Flora drags on and I nod.

"He told me I was his living reminder of what he did… Why was it Sky, out all the people to fall in love with-" I babble on, not realising I am sobbing at this point. I am so tired of this I am crying. Flora engulfs me in a hug, I didn't want to cry, well I cried happy tears but not sad. Flora just rocks me back and forth, like a fragile doll and I soon drift of to the land of sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

(Sky POV)

Its been a week since I have seen Bloom. I heard through the grape vine that she has been getting better but I still feel bad of where we left things. So, today when Camila is going wedding dress shopping I am sneaking out to Pyros to…apologize.

When I get there I expect Mya to be there, in the cave but she is nowhere to be found. Then I go looking for any signs of life in this cave and start to slightly panic when I hear or see nothing. I find Blooms room. Her door is a jar open. I finally here shuffling around in there, and stat to push open the door.

"Bloom?" I am expecting to see her still propped up on her bed, but there she was carefully picking up things off her desk. I see she must still be in pain if she is holding her stomach.

"Can I help you Sky?" She says plainly without even turning around, grunting as she reaches over her desk to grab a flash light.

"I think it's the other way round Bloom." I mention as I rush over to her and grab the torch myself. She gets back up and looks at me. She then snatches the torch and walks over to her bed, and places the flashlight in a backpack on top of it.

"And where do you think you're going?" I walk over to her and she very noticeably rolls her eyes.

"Sky, how many times do I have to say to you, ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" She huffs out in frustration and walks past me back to her desk.

"Fine…" I brush off, and pull out my own threat. "So if I was to ring Flora right about now…."

Bloom freezes in her search for whatever she was looking for on the mountain on top of her desk. She turns around, eyes piercing.

"You wouldn't." She says.

"Oh, I think I would if you don't start thinking more rationally." I state. Bloom slightly growls. She then comes back to me and shoves me with her shoulder as she past back to her back pack.

"Flora has enough on her plate right now, so just don't stress her out" Bloom says. She finishes zippering up her backpack. She is then once more about to go back to her desk but this time I stop her.

"Where are you going Bloom?" I am expecting a whiting reply but she sighs instead and looks up at me.

"Its on the resort realm, A woman named Kira lives there on in the jungle and I am paying her a visit." She says honestly.

"And you're planning on walking there, in your condition." I say, sceptical if she even realizes what she is doing.

"Yes."

"What if something happens to you."

"It won't."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't, but I am going any way." With that she turns around, painfully puts on her backpack and looks about ready to go. I think for a second, and before I really think it through I say it.

"I'm coming with you"

Bloom stops at the door way and turns around, her face full of disbelief." Huh, Yeah right."

"You better believe it, I have Flora's number on speed dial… or I could call Stella-"

She actually growls at me then slaps her hand to her forehead." Fine, but if your start asking me any questions I don't like, I'll be calling Flora to fix you up." She threats and continues her path out her door. I don't know why I thought of doing this. This is going to be very awkward, but I rather her be safe.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

It's been two hours walking around in the jungle, and Bloom just looks straight ahead and walks. Holding onto the straps of her backpack. Camila , my father and mother are going to kill me. I text her , that I was not going to be there tonight. I haven't had a reply yet, which isn't a good thing.

Its already getting dark and by asking Bloom, were only half way there. She finally stops and I nearly bump into her from the surprise. She chucks her back pack off as we stand in a small clearing of grass.

"Let me guess, from your spontaneous idea of helping me , you have no gear on you." She mocks with a slight laugh.

"Ya' Think" I hiss and collapse onto the ground. Bloom does it more gracefully. Sitting crossed legged and placing the backpack in her lap. She leans over it, moving her long red hair to one side so I can see the nape of her neck. Also the slight burn scare from the water stars year ago. The time when we were still together…

I'm glad I am wearing my practical clothes today, since I am hiking in the hot hummed jungle. Bloom wears leggings , hiking boots and a tight blue top .She doesn't even seem hot at all, must be the dragon fire effect.

She scuffles around in her bag then pulls out a bottle of water.

"Catch!" She says without looking up and before I know that bottle of water has made its way to my head

"Ow! What the hell." I whine, and Bloom just shakes her head and laughs.

"My, My. Prince Sky can't even catch a bottle of water. What happened to the hero who could defeat a beast twice his size." She mocks and I get vey agitated.

"Haha…" I say sarcastically." What happened to the girl I knew three year ago?"

She looks up lazily at me, with a slight scowl." I don't like that question Sky, two more of them and you're out of here" she warns and I put my hands up in surrender as she pulls out a bottle of water for herself. She takes a few long sips.

"Why did you bother to let me come anyway?" It's a fair enough question to ask.

"You're as stubborn as an Ox, and you know what they say." She pauses to look up." If you can't defeat them, join them."

I take a sip of my water. It helps with the heat. "So this Kira person…" I begin and she sighs heavily.

"She has something I need to get, there's only one left in this dimension and it's going to help me." She says and pull out a sleeping bag and lays it out without getting up.

"And this something is?" I question, needing more.

"You'll find out soon enough." She teases me." Since you so desperately to wanted to come on this trip with me, mind getting the fire wood." She more orders than suggests, so I pull myself up and do what she wants.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Its dark now. Very dark. But the crackling fire aluminates everything around us, including Bloom who sits across the other side of the fire. A blanket draped over her legs. One hand holds a book in her lap, the other an apple she bites every so often.

I'm in charge of cooking duty, as she says so I am stiring a pot, that she has made magically hover over the fire. When it's done, Bloom moves the pot away from the fire and places it by her side. She then reaches over and grabs a bowl and a ladle. She places them to the side and then pats around her area with her hands, as if searching for something. Then she stops and holds up a rock, average size.

"Here we go" She whispers and she holds the rock out in both hands and closes her eyes. The rock shakes a bit and the next thing it morphs into a grey bowl. She then opens her eyes and hands me her newly made bowl.

"That's impressive." I comment as I ladle some soup into her bowl and then mine.

She shrugs. "I learnt that in freshman year, nothing big, although then it was bigger than anything to be able to do that , well… for me at least"

She shuffle around in her bag again and pulls out two spoons, and hands one to me.

"Yeah… what are you reading?" I ask as I look at her book. It's a drawing of a little girl with a blue dress, blonde hair who seems to be talking to a blue long creature with a smoke pipe and glasses. She looks at her book before answering.

"Alice in Wonderland." She says with a small smile, as if remembering something.

"Who in where land?"

"It's an Earth book you idiot" she frowns " And it's a classic"

"What's Wonderland?" I have never heard of it before. She gives me an un-deciding look.

"You're going to laugh if I tell you." She says, taking a moth full of soup.

"How do you know that, come on tell." I demand, she just rolls her eyes.

"Find Wonderland is a different land filled with unique creatures, an evil red queen, a mad hatter and most of all magic…"

"So pretty much it's like the magical dimension." I furrow my eyes brows, what do people on earth read?

" It's hard to believe Sky but I didn't grow up with magic, warriors and fairies. I grew thinking all of those things were just stories, like this one… My dad use to read me all kinds of stories like this, filled with the adventure, magic and true love. My dreams were filled with it, but now it's not all that it's cracked up to be…" She laughs at herself, hopelessly. Bloom never told me about this. Not when we were together. The way she acted, was like she always was here. But I forgot that there was whole another side of Bloom. The earth girl, a time when she didn't have magic.

"So, if you never came to this dimension, if you still lived on earth and had no idea about this life, who would you be?" I see in the shimmering light of the fire Bloom thinking a soft but sad smile on her face.

"I would be a writer or artist, go to college and on weekends come visit home with my parents. Help my mom in the flower shop. "She pause as she closes her book "One day probably meet someone, bump into him on the streets or accidently pick up his coffee order instead of mine because I was in a rush at my new job. One thing leads to another, get married have kids. Go to his parents for the holiday's every second year then the other with mine. Grow old…"

The way she says it as she looks nowhere in particular, like it's a dream that's long been lost.

" I keep going over t in my head, you know?" She smiles weakly then turns to me." What if I hadn't found Stella that day? Would I still end up here… I use to dream of stuff like this, and now it's become my reality and my old life has become a dream…"

Bloom looks torn in two. I never realised how much she changed from earth, we never discussed it. She has given up so much, and I guess she really didn't have a choice. This adventure she wanted has become more then she bargained for.

"Would you go back?" I ask and I watch her intently.

She laughs" No. that's the funny thing isn't it. I have friends. A better understanding of who I am. Even though it feels like a burden sometimes. I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiles happier now. Throughout our talk I haven't touched my soup and I finally take a mouth full its cold.

"Egh, greats." I whine, and swirl in around. Bloom places her hand over mine on the bowl and warms the soup, her eyes a fire orange as she uses her magic. Beautiful. He hands on mine create warm tingles through me( and its not he magic) she then suddenly retreats back and awkwardly smiles.

"So better get some rest, believe me ,long day tomorrow."


	21. Chapter 21

(Bloom POV)

Am I happy that Sky is with me right now, NO!... If I am honest with myself…yes. I mean I would rather another companion but it beats being alone. And if my injuries become too much, he can help.

Last night was weirdly nice. Sky and I never really had a _deep_ conversation like that before. I opened up, but maybe too much. I know though what I said was true, I'm not going to be lying to myself of what I used to want. But things have changed, yeah life on earth was a billion times less complicated but I know who I am now. Or at least I use to…

We're walking again. I keep my head straight, hands on backpack straps. Sky I swear takes a glance at me every minute or so. It's like he wants to say something, but doesn't and its starting to annoy me.

"Sky is there a problem?" I ask glancing over after ducking under a vine.

"No… Fine, it's just do you know where you are going." I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, only a couple more minutes to go okay." I reassure.

When we get to the tiki house by the shore of a beach, Sky looks unconvinced.

"So this is where Kira lives…." Sky blatantly states.

"Yep. So you cool to wait here a bit." I say shortly, and then start walking ahead. Sky then grabs my wrist and yanks me back. I yelp from the pain in my stomach.

"What do you mean wait? I'm coming with you." Sky says strongly still having his hand clamped around my wrist.

"Sky…" I say pinching the ridge of my noise." Believe me I want you to come in to, but Kira isn't a very _lots of people_ person, especially people she doesn't know. She won't hurt me."

Sky looks sceptical. "Bloom I don't think-"

"Just wait here I will be quick, Gosh I can take care of myself." I shriek and yank my wrist free and go see Kira.

(Sky POV)

So Blooms definition of quick is not that accurate. Half an hour of waiting is not quick. I want to go check on her to see if she is alright. But if she is, it would do more harm than good.

5 minutes later when I decided I have had enough of this and about to go in, Bloom appears out the door. An old lady accompanies her. Short, with long white hair, a face that is fragile but kind. She talks to Bloom with a smile; they both are pretty chipper with each other. Bloom then squizzes who I'm guessing is Kira, hand and walks back to me while Kira steps into her small home and closes the door.

"What are you waiting for, let's get going." She says and walks past me, it takes me a bit to register.

"Hang on, not until you tell me firstly what this was all about and secondly why it took so damn long."

"You know Sky, I can keep walking and you can keep talking, hope you make it back to Eraklyon safely… by yourself."

I grumble and can't take her little mind games any more. I run behind her and yank her backpack off. I then stand still and hold it up in there air. If she was capable of shooting daggers from her eyes the look she gave me could have proven it. She screams and claws for it. Although she soon holds her injured side and growls.

"Give that back to me, you dickhead." She shrieks and with one hand continues to reach up for it and I move it back and forth over her head. She looks like a tabby cat following a string, I can't help but chuckle. I get another death stare.

"Not until you tell me what I want to know about you little quest to Kira that was so important." I say still waving the bag around and it nearly hits a tree.

"Just…Just be careful with that Sky." She looks concerned and holds her hands out, easing me. I raise an eyebrow.

"What in the bag Bloom?" She gives me an unimpressed look.

"Something if you break I would probably burn your eyes out." She warns and I laugh.

"Oh yeah… let's take a look…" I say walking around her and starting to bring the bag down from above my head.

"No" She yells and pounces to me but I quickly yank the bag free and run through the jungle. My head is dodging low vines and tree trunks. I can hear Bloom cursing my name as she somehow runs after me.

Then out of the blue, fire whooshes past me and lands in a big purple flower. And pollen shoots out like there is no tomorrow. I cough and splatter and try to keep running through the mists of it. I can hear Bloom laughing in the back ground. I still though mange to run without her catching up.

I see a loose vine rope ahead and yank it down sending water sparring down from above. I hear Bloom gasp and find myself laughing. And take a quick glance back to see her dripping wet but her face has a mischievous smile on it. I then turn around and trip over a fallen log. Then I hear Bloom's hysterical laughing as she catches up to me lying on the ground. She runs past and grabs her backpack. I then bolt up and go after her she must be tired because he is a lot slower than usual and I reach out and try to grab the bag from her side but in the process trip over a vine this time and topple on her.

Somehow she lands on her back and I fall on top of her . Her head is to the side and she coughs and laughs.

"You bloody idiot." She giggles and then our eyes meet , our faces inches apart. Her smile soon fades and there we are staring into each other's eyes. But Bloom doesn't make me get up, she has a soft expression on her face and in that moment I make a mistake, something came over me. I lean in a bit closer, she lowers her eyes to my lips and she brings her head up until out lips meet. Sparks of energy course through me, like I have never felt before. But then all to quickly she pulls away, and her hands go to my sides pushing me off her.

I get up and so does she._ Oh shit_, I just kissed Bloom, _Sky what the hell where you thinking_. You have a fiancée, and now your kissing the girl who dumped you for a real reason you don't even know of…. But it's Bloom…

Bloom looks flustered and grabs her backpack and pulls something out of it. It's a portal pod and she chucks it to me.

"This is so your can get home… thank you for your help." She says and she turns around and keeps walking thought the jungle not even looking back.

**I AM SO SORRY. I will try and keep my updates more frequent now( two or three days apart), that I am finally on holidays. I had exams and homework and this week doing community service. But if this story does well I have decided to write a third story/ book TRIQUEL. But before that might do a short story in-between. **

**But again so sorry, review, follow and favourite and promise to update soon as possible.**

**LOVE U All!**


	22. Chapter 22

(Bloom POV)

"Stella" I shriek when I run into her castle around like a mad woman. I just did the most stupid thing I could have done. "Stella!"

I turn it down a bit because I start to sound like a character from an old Broadway musical I can't get the name of right this instant. I bolt up the stairs to her room, getting strange looks from a group of maids walking down whilst holding sheets.

I am still in my clothes from when I went to the jungle and I can imagine what Stella will say about my appearance but I don't care. I finally make it to her bedroom door and thank the lord there are no guards and I burst through the doors.

"What the…" Stella screams as she sits on her bed, in casual clothes and looks like she is doing a cross word on a magazine. Such a princesses…

"Oh thank god." I huff as I bend over ,hands on knees catching my breathe.

"Bloom, please don't tell me you did something stupid again." Stella questions, with annoyance.

"No!, Well _Yes,_ but not as in going to a place that might actually kill me, it's way worse…" I say and straighten up to see a confused Stella, with raised eyebrows.

"What's worse than trying to get yourself killed." Stella crosses her arms.

"Sky and I kissed." I say.

Stella jaw drops." Are you crazy?!"

"Stella what is going out there…" Flora and Lyla appear from Stella's closet completely confused as to what is happening."… Oh Bloom"

"Sky and I kissed." I repeat.

"Bloom." Flora says sternly.

"Care to explain." Stella says gesturing to her bed. I sit down and explain the whole stories of events that occurred in the jungle.

"…And then we were just having fun, well sort of _fun _and he tripped and landed on me, and then, I don't know, we kissed." I say waving my hands in the air.

"Hold up." Stella says" Who kissed who, did you make the move or was it Sky"

"Well Sky leaned in a bit first and then I did to , ahhh I should have stopped it." I mentally hit myself.

There's silence for a while and I just look at my friends who don't look at me.

"Was it good?" Lyla asks shyly.

"What?" I snap at her.

"Lyla!" Flora hisses in defence and I have never seen her like that before, must be the pregnancy hormones.

"No, Lyla has a fair point Bloom…. So was it?" Stella leans in.

I rub my arm a bit uncomfortably. Even though kissing Sky can make my troubles drain away easier then water. And could be described as I feeling a have wanted since I left him all those years ago. I don't say the truth.

"I guess…" I say shyly and look up to see Stella and Lyla with a stern look and Flora more sympathetic , because I told her about Sky's dad.

"You guess…" Lyla drags on " You know , to think about it Bloom it's not the worst thing in the world to have happen."

"Have you guys forgotten about the new beautiful fiancée Sky has, who, let me guess has probably already slept with." I mention through gritted teeth. By the look on their faces, my accusations are correct. Ouch , that hurt… but it's not like I haven't slept with anyone else.

"Look Bloom, you wouldn't have kissed Sky unless you wanted to." Stella intervenes." So… three years might have been a long time but you feelings might have lasted just as long."

I stare at the bed, processing what she just said. Of course its true, I never wanted it to be over with Sky even when I broke up with him I had to do it. It made sense, and it wasn't right to be with him not after what Erendor did.

"Why did you break up with Sky in the first place again, I don't think we ever got that much." Stella speaks up again and my head shoots up.

"it doesn't matter…." I mumble.

"It's because of what Erendor did…" Flora begins and I death stare her.

"Flora." I hiss and she glares at me to.

"They need to know Bloom." Flora says and Layla and Stella share a look. I take an angry huff of air and dive into the whole story of what I was told three years ago.

"… So that is why I broke it off with Sky okay, Now I didn't tell anyone because I made a promise to Erendor so Sky would never find out, I did that for him. Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you it's just for the best!" I finished pretty angry and storm off the bed. I expected a support session from friends, not a psych evaluation.

I make it to the door, open it and look back. Flora looks angry like me but just as disheartened. Stella and Layla however looked bewildered.

"Oh, And Flora since were spilling secrets…" I say with no expression, I turn my head to the two princesses. "Flora's pregnant!"

Sky POV

After Blooms figure disappeared into the jungle I went straight back to Eraklyon. Right now I wonder what Bloom is thinking. I should have pulled away first, I am the one with the fancee' … but she did. I have this bottled up feelings that have been killing me for so long now. That feeling of only getting one side of the story, actually in my case, no side to the story. She never gave me a damn reason and its infuriating.

But I also now have guilt, for Camila. I kissed someone else. I know it was arranged marriage but when I finally, well sort of let go of Bloom I allowed myself to like her. And she is perfect… but not for me, I realise that now.

I make it to my room, bracing myself for Camila not knowing if I can look her in the eye. But instead I find myself with Brandon, Heila lounging around. I sigh in relief for now.

"What are you guys doing here?" I say, and they look to me.

"Stel and Flo having a catch up at Solaria, thought we might come see where you've been. Camila is pretty pissed off seeing how you just disappeared." Brandon says sitting on my bed. Heila is leaning on the bed banister.

"So where did you end up going?" Heila, asks with a curious look of his lifted eyebrow.

"Into the fricking jungle." I say turning to my white in built wall closet and searching for fresher clothes.

"Is that a metaphor, or did you really go to a jungle." Brandon says sceptical.

"Oh no, I went to the jungle with the most frustrating person in the entire dimension." I huff out in my own annoyance, finding a comfortable shirt, still being my royal attire though.

"Hold up" Brandon says, is it just me or is he starting to sound like Stella" Please, dude explain yourself."

"Well, I went to Pyros to apologize to Bloom, for yelling at her the other day." Brandon and Heilia look like they are about to say something but I give them a look." So… I get there and she is planning on going to the resort realm, to find this Kira person and so she was injured and alone so I went with her…"

"Okay…" Heilia says and Brandon and him exchange a look.

"What!" I hiss, at their faces.

" You could have called one of us to go with her." Brandon suggests and shrugs. I don't think I can come up with anything to rebut that.

"Look, Sky, we are trying to understand but remember don't let what you're really want slip away… not again." Heilia says genuinely and with a sad lopsided smile. Right now I really want to change the conversation.

"So how's married life." I break the silence to Heilia.

"Fine and dandy, you two will know soon enough." Heila replies with a smirk.

"Ha, mine will me fine and _deadly, _I will be lucky if I will make it through he wedding." Brandon groans and I walk over and slap him on the back.

"You'll be fine; Stella hasn't killed you…yet." I joke, and Helia and I laugh while Bandon throws a cushion at me.

"Yeah…Well I better get back to Flora." Heila says abruptly.

"She's with Stella, she's fine." Brandon sates and we give Heila a confused look. He shuffles uncomfortably.

"I know, I just want to make sure she is alright that's all." Heila shrugs it off and he is about to leave when I block his way.

" You can call Flora with your phone to check, it's a miraculous invention." I announce with raised eyebrows. Heila sighs .

"Fine, But she wanted tell everyone next week…. Flora's pregnant." Heila says with a smile. My eyes widen. I guess that wasn't expected. Don't get me wrong Heila is the best dad material I just wasn't expecting it.

"That's great man" I say and give him a congratulation hug.

"That's amazing dude." Brandon comes up from the bed and gives a hug to Heila like me.

"So better get back." Heila says he heads for the door before he stops." Oh, and dont tell anyone about this, Now that Flo's a little hormonal as such…"

"Promise, see you soon." I say and wave him off. Heila opens the door and there is no one else but King Miler.

"Your Majesty." Heila says with a bow and Brandon and I do the same.

"Ah, hello boys, Price Sky." Miler says grandly and Heila bows once more before saying goodbye.

"What do I owe this pleasure sir?" I say. Feeling like I have to hide something all of a sudden. Bloom told me about what she knew about King Miler but I don't believe it. Those eyes don't read, evil murder who sacrifices people.

"Well my daughter has been looking for you, I guess I found her before you" he laughs

" I better go see her then… Ah Brandon talk to you soon." I say and Branodn nods before bidding is farewell and leaving.

"Now then where have I seen that face before." Miler says while tapping his chin in concentration.

"Brandon is Princess Stella of Solaria's fiancée" I reply. He shakes his head.

"No, the boy with longer hair."

"Oh, Heila, I introduced you to him at Camila and I's engagement party, you also met his wife Flora-"

"Ah yes! The nature fairy…" The way he says is normal but there is a glint in his eye, something I haven't seen before. He shakes it off.

"Well You better get going, don't keep my daughter waiting." He warns but with a care free smile. I laugh nervously.

"No sir, I will see you at dinner your majesty." I bow and leave the room with Miler, who goes a separate way.

**So some of you might want to kill me right now. That's understandable but I had somethings came up and a massive writers block. Thank you though to ****_Liz _****and ****_Ari_****, whom ever you are for the great ideas they really, did help.**

**I have the rest of the story planned out but if you want anything added please tell don't be shy.**

**Promise to be better at updating, right now every second day I will update.**

**And if you have an idea for my triquel , tell me in a comment of message me.**

**LOVE YOU.**


	23. Chapter 23

(Bloom POV)

Why is it these days, day after day I'm doing and saying terrible things. Kissing and engaged man, yelling at my friends, Telling Stella and Layla that Flora was pregnant. I had no right doing that. And she had no right telling them about Erendor. But still, my mum always told me never to sink to someone level. Even though Flora will always be the sweetest person I know, it was probably just the hormones that made her spill my secret. But I should not have said her special news. I am such a terrible friend.

And last night after that fiasco I went to the Solarian gardens, knowing Flora, hoping she would come down to visit but she never did, so I never got to apologize. So this morning I woke up in the Sunabeam roses bush, I fell asleep in them last night. And I just realized I had my sleeping bag from my jungle trip and a nearby bench

I jump out of my skin when my phone starts to ring. I fumble around when I find the thing and hold it to my ear.

"Hello?" I say while yawning into the phone and picking leaves from my overly tussled hair.

"Bloom, is that you?" The voice on the other end says, he also sounds slightly panicked.

"Yeah… who is this?" I am tired and completely out of it.

"Heila, is Flora with you?" It comes out in a hurried rush of stress.

"No… Heilia what is going on?" I ask , sitting up and starting to become uneasy myself. I hear Heila whisper a curse over the phone.

"Flora didn't come home last night. I thought…" he drifts off.

"Last time I was with her was yesterday, she was with Stella and Layla in the Solarian Palace." I mention.

"I know, I called them to, they said Flora was coming back to Linfea when the said good bye to her. So last night when she didn't come home I just thought she slept over. So you didn't see her after you saw her last."

I think for a second, I feel like the answer is _yes _but I dint see her after I spoiled her news. "No… Heila she might have been upset or something, would she have gone anywhere else, seen anyone else."

Heilia is silent for a bit" No, she would have told me. She never lies, especially now when she is pregnant, not once so far has she really been able to hide things unless she wants to… where is she?"

Oh god, I think maybe I did this. I made her upset and she ran off or something. For all I know she could be hurt.

"Heila, have you called everyone else?" I question, pushing my guilt aside having to find my friend.

"Yes, I called you like 5 times but you wouldn't pick up." Heilia comments, frustrated and overly stressed. And why wouldn't he be? I am not usually a heavy sleeper. I would have woken up and got the phone. Something doesn't feel right.

"Sorry, are we having a meeting or what?"

"Yes , right now in Solaria."

" I will be there in one minute, literally." And I hang up the phone. I brush myself and try to get some more leaves out of my hair. I fumble out of the bushes with my backpack, containing my important package I got from Kira and head to the castle. I stop though, on the coble stone path between the rose bushes. There is a dark navy feather lying there. It's just like a ravens feather_. Never seen a raven in Solaria before_, I think.

I pick it up and keep walking till I make it to the castle. Come to think of it my head really hurts, I reach up and feel a bump at the back of my head. I shrug it off thinking I slept on a rock last night or something.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Everyone was in the meeting room. Talking in groups, yelling over one another. When I stand nearer to the round table people all stop to look at me.

"What the hell happened to you?" Stella announces first when seeing me. I must look as bad as I feel. Not to mention the leaves still in my hair.

"Not important right now" I scowled, not in good mood. I look over at everyone and Sky catches my attention I blush and instantly look away." Any progress?"

"Nothing, it doesn't make sense, we said good bye to her at the doors she said she was going straight home." Layla says standing with Heila and Brandon. Heila looks wiped out. I nod and it looks like people start to go back to their other conversation.

Timmy and Tecna look like they are on their computers looking at security footage or strange occurrences on the news. Stella, Musa , Riven and Sky are discussing something a rather about weapons and spells. I don't know much about technology and today I am going to avoid Sky at all costs so I head to Layla, Brandon and Heila.

"-Look so are you sure Flora said she was going home , she can't have just disappeared like this." Brandon asks to Layla.

"Positive" Layla looks like she has said that for the billionth time." Stella and I said if she wanted to visit the gardens to help ease her mind cos she was upset , but she said _no , I am going straight home._ We have been though this ten times Brandon." Layla hisses.

I look over at Heila, who is staring at nothing in particular. "Hey" I say while putting a hand on his shoulder, he looks at me." Where going to find her "

Heilla forces a soft smile and nods and puts and hand over mine on his shoulder and nod back and look back over to Brandon and Layla still questioning each other, I go back to Heila.

"You try calling her." I ask an easier question.

"Like every five minutes, he phones not off though, which is weird she should be picking up." Heila sighs deeply. Why doesn't that surprise me, I think I know something it's like it's on the tip of my tongue but I can't grasp it. I can't form the memory.

"Something doesn't add up…" I whisper to myself . Heilia looks like he is about to question it but Sky comes over to our group and Brandon and Layla stop talking. I don't even want to talk to Sky, and his expression means the feeling is mutual.

"Heila, are you sure you don't know where she is." Sky questions sternly. Heilia looks a bit offended.

"Yes, I called her sister, Rose. She is looking with her friends across Linfea. She is not at Alfea, I rang Faragonda." Heila informs.

"Are you sure?" Sky persists. Why is Sky acting like this? Can't he see Heila is stressed out to the max.

"What are you trying to say Sky, that I am incapable of finding my wife?" Heila spits out. I have never seen Heila this angry in my life.

"No, its just what your told me yesterday Flora could be needing a bit more help-" Sky tries to finish. Wait, does he know Flora's pregnant?

"What, so you think I should have kept a closer eye on her, That I am not doing a good enough job because she is missing." Heila gets a bit closer to Sky.

"I didn't mean it like that, those went the right words-" Sky tries to explain in a confident a manner . I don't like where this is going. Heila looks beyond reason at this point.

"Heila calm down this isn't helping-" I try to step in between the two, trying to calm an enraged and stressed Heila down.

"Your practically saying it's my fault!" Heila yells. Now everyone is watching the fight unravel.

"Well… you said yesterday you were going to check up on her at the palace-" Sky starts to say. Wrong answer…

"That's it!" Heilia shouts and lifts up his fist. I manage to step between them to stop the soon to be fist fight but that doesn't happen.

"Heila, stop-" I scream but get the fist meant for Sky in the face, the impact sending my on a whirl wind into the big round table. I slam my head on to it and then the world goes black.


	24. Chapter 24

_(Bloom POV)_

_"Flora… Flora, please just listen to me I am really sorry." I yell in the dark. I hear the clack of high heeled shoes on the coble stone. I catch up to her and she turns around with tear stained cheeks._

_"For what ruining my big news or being a terrible friend for the past years." She says searching my eyes and I bow my head._

_"Flora, look I'm sorry-" She cuts me off._

_"Are you… I tried for two long years to contact you but you only came to me when you needed help. We were so close that year we taught at Alfea and then you all of a sudden just left, up and vanished. You didn't even try to make an effort to stay in touch."_

_"That's not true, I came to your wedding and I really did try to stay in touch it's not that easy when you live in a cave."_

_"So once, you came for my wedding. What about my birthday party or Stella's or Musa's. The balls that I always got you invited to. You never showed up."_

_"Where did this come from- Look, Flo , I am not going to fight with you, calm down this isn't good for the baby… just sit down for a bit." I say soothingly._

_"No, I just want to go home." She says while crying. I nod. She takes out her phone while still crying and finding it hard to catch her breathe_

_"Flora, just relax and sit down, I'll call Heila to pick you up." I gesture and she looks sceptical but then reaches out and hands me the phone. She sits down on the nearest bench, right near her favourite Sunabeam roses and fiddles with her hands. _

_I turn around and am about to make the call but someone is standing inches away from my face. _

_"King Miler-" I try to form the words before I am cut off by a sharp pinch of the skin in my neck. He is injecting me with something. He removes the needle and I instantly feel drowsy._

_"Have a nice sleep Bloom" He whispers and moves past me. And I turn around with much effort. Two guards with dark brown amour roughly take Flora by her forearms. _

_"What is this-" Flora's voice becomes muffled my the guards hands, and so does her screams. I find some energy to move forward._

_"Wait!" I yell weakly and King Miler looks at me and slaps me across the face, and thats all it takes to fall into the bushes, hitting my head on the ground in the processes. Although through the leaves I can see them dragging away Flora. But I can't do anything, what are they-_

"Bloom-Bloom wake up…come on" Someone is yelling in my face and shaking me, I don't like the gesture. I open my eyes slowly letting some light in. I make out Stella's face. I squint and try to get up. Stella helps me to sit up, my legs stretched out in front of me. I am on the floor of the meeting room, the cold marble makes me shiver.

"What the fu-" I start to say, before Stella intervenes.

"Hey are you okay, do you need some ice or something" Stella says and I look her in the eye, trying to piece things together. I keep waking up in strange places. But then the dream, or more like memory comes flooding back.

"Flora" I say hoarsely, my eyes widen.

Stella looks up at Brandon , everyone has gathered around in a circle around me.

"Sweetie I know, we are going to find her-" Stella says softly and squeezing my hand.

"No, No I know what happened" I say , I feel really drowsy, my head is pounding and my ears slightly ringing.

"Honey, you hit your head badly do you want to lie down-" Stella persists and I shake my head.

"No! I know who took who, he took her last night." I say more strongly and Stella looks at me confused.

"Okay, what are you talking about?" Stella shakes her head now. I frantically try to get up but I am swaying in the process.

"Whoa, Okay Bloom take it easy, you were out for a few minutes" Brandon says and puts his hand under my arms and helps me up.

Layla pulls out a chair and I managed to sit in it with the help of the table. Easing myself, I look over to Heila who keeps his distance. _Wait , why did Heila hit me… Oh… because Sky is an idiot_, I remember.

"Bloom, you said he took her, who?" Stella sits on the chair beside me and speaks to me gently.

"I was with Flora at the gardens last night, we were fighting…" I drift off and collect my memory's again" Then I was about to call Heila with Flo's phone and then he injected me with this thing and then the guards took Flora and he slapped me and I fell in the bushes and they took her away."

"Bloom who was it?" Musa comes across the room.

"King Miler" I say loudly and look up at very confused faces. Sky I see standing a good distance from Heila, glares at me

"He wouldn't do that." Sky says sternly eyeing me with a dangerous look.

" Well he did, I have the bump to prove it." I say.

"And the mark on her neck" Tecna says and I feel a finger touch the side of my neck and I yelp from the pain.

"Sorry" Techna whispers.

"He wouldn't do that, you must have seen someone else" Sky repeats and keeps his gaze on me.

"Then why did I find this in the gardens when I woke up in the fricking rose bushes this morning." I say and reach into my pockets and pull out the raven feather. King Miler has a robe that is made of these feathers. Sky's eyes widen, and he knows that evidence doesn't lie.

"So, that could be a feather from someone else." Sky defends.

"Who else do you know who wears a robe like this… I told you what King Miler does Sky, and that why we have to stop him before he does something to Flora-"

"Fine" Sky finishes the conversation. We glare at each other for a minute. He then shakes his head with a helpless laugh and walks out of the room. My angry fires up and I want to storm after him but Stella shove me back into my seat.

"Ah, no you don't, I am surprised you didn't slip into a coma with that fall." Stella says with a nervous laugh. I roll my eyes. Heilia then comes closer to me and has a very apologetic look on his face . I speak up before he can say anything.

"Don't Heilia, we don't have time for that and I deserve it after what I did yesterday and not being able to stop that psych path." I say sternly.

"Bloom none of his is your fault." Musa says softly.

"Its doesn't matter who's fault it is, we are going to Bentonon right now." Stella announces and we all nod and I get up from my seat a little too quickly. I sway when I see black dots dance around my vision.

"Hang on, who's said you going." Stella says and I manage to move before she can push me back into my seat again.

"Of course I am going, I'm fine." I protest and shuffle on my feet again, I feel dizzy.

"Bloom sit down-"Stella says calmly.

"I am going!" I scream and walk by myself out of the castle, with my backpack. I go back to the gardens and search though the bushes until I find a familiar phone with a floral case. Flora's Phone.

"Bloom?"

I nearly fall and hit my head again. I get out of the bushes and whip my head around.

"Nabu?, ah hey, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I just checking to see if you're alright, and I guess you figured out what happened last night." Nabu sounds concerned.

"You were there…" I realize.

"Yes, but after I followed King Miler and his guards. They took her to the palace, keeping her in this weird dungeon, or more like room. The walls a basically windows so it's filled with light."

"But that doesn't make sense…" I think to myself, if they wanted to make Flora weak they would keep her in a dark room. With now natural light, she can't live without it, she is the nature fairy after all. Then the most dreadful tough hits me.

"Nabu, did you hear about anything else about what they wanted from her." I ask frantically.

"Just something King Miler said, _It needs to be done tomorrow, tomorrow or it's too late_. But what does that have to do with anything."

"He's sacrificing her…" I whisper, processing everything. "I need to go now."

"Bloom you're still hurt" Nabu follows me but I just shake my head.

"It doesn't matter, he's going to kill her, there's no stopping me."


	25. Chapter 25

(Bloom POV)

"There in thirty minutes." Timmy says through the speakers of the ship. Bitting my fingers nails to the bone, I think of only the dreadful things he could be doing to her. I should have stopped him, Hell! I should have killed him when I got the chance a while back.

My thoughts are disturbed by a stern hearted Sky approaching. We stare out the window of the lookout point of the ship. Everyone else is in the cockpit.

"You didn't have to get punched in the face for me." Sky huffs out, he doesn't even sound thankful.

"You're welcome by the way… and anyways Heila isn't that kind of guy who hurts people like that over a fight… but I don't blame him." I mumble, Sky just grunts and it gets on my nerves.

"What Sky, you deserved that hit more than me, and what was that you telling Heila, you were being insensitive and ignorant." I inform with a growl.

"Me being ignorant, we don't even certain Flora is at Bentonon. Were just going on your banged up mind, apparently you had an epiphany about Miler taking her away. And your proof is a feather." He points out and I turn to him and he has a smirk on his face. Oh I really wished Heila managed to punch the crap out of him.

"That's not just my only proof…' I lower my voice."Nabu saw her at the palace."

Sky's smirk falls and he searches my face for a lie. And when he sees nothing he faces back out to the window. He runs his thumb over his lips in concentration and worry.

"That's impossible." He whispers. And just then I realise why Sky is defensive. If this is true, the alliance is crumbled. Eraklyon and Bentonon are no more. I am happy that Sky won't have anything to do with that man but this is change worthy stuff.

"Look Sky." I say calmly, and then become more stern again." I cant imagine what your feeling, but I need you to get into that palace, King Miler obviously will trust you."

"So what, I am just going there to see how my _good old father_ _in law_ is going." Sky says sarcastically.

"No…" I growl." Just say you had plans for your wedding and you wanted to discuss them."

"Everything is planned, anyways Camila does all the wedding arrangements." Sky informs me with a sigh.

"You already planned everything?, isn't it a year away." My jaw drops. How do the manage to do that in like a month. Sky just gives me a weird look. I should really stay on topic.

"Whatever just say you wanted to make a surprise arrangement for Camila at the wedding and you wanted to run it by him." I suggested.

"Like what ?" Sky furrows his eyebrows.

"I don't know, you are a romantic guy, just think!" I say. What happened to the Sky who use to do funny and Romaic things _just because,_ for me. Now he can't even do something when his told. Sky just shrugs again and I glare at him.

"Fine, I'll just dress up as the _Shade_ again. Break in as I usually did, Oh no, but this time I have my powers this will be even better. I can burn-" I say getting all hyped up and Sky stops me.

"No! I will do this stupid plan of yours don't even think about going into old habits." He says sternly and I smile.

"Good, think of something nice." I say before starting to head back to the cockpit.

"Hey, then how are you getting into the castle." He yells after me.

"Let's just say old habits can come back to life here and there"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-

(Sky POV)

This might actually work. Not that I really wanting it to work, meaning that King Miler is actually trying to kill my friend, and my bests friends wife . And also the fact he has killed a lot more people for his own strength.

I just push what Bloom said aside, it didn't seem true. But now it could be.

So right now I am standing in the waiting area for King Miler. The castle to me always had an eary feeling to it. It mainly a dark coper brown marble, long and square pillars. There's not much personal touches or in that case windows seen in this palace. I only noticed it now.

King Miler then appears around the corner of the wide hollow corridor. He seems uneasy.

"Ah Prince Sky I was surprised to hear you were here. I must admit it isn't a good time for me today." He says and I nod along, playing it cool.

"Well I am happy to wait for a bit" I say with a smile.

Miler looks like he doesn't want this but nods along flustered almost." Are you sure I might be awhile, and I don't want-"

"No its fine, I don't mind waiting." I say smoothly and King Miler nods. He then motions for his guards to go out the front main doors which I am confused at. Since there is about 15 on them. Then I start to worry. Two, however stay behind to accompany the King.

"Well lets go someplace more comfortable, I promise not to take too long." King Miler says and starts to lead me away further into the castle

(Bloom POV)

Sky left into the palace about 15 minutes ago. I am now getting changed into my black leggings and hoodie. This brings back memories. But I push the good and the bad ones aside.

I find my backpack and put it on my back. Then out of the blue, I hear some compation from the cockpit. I lean my head out of the door way of the recovery room so I can really only see half of the cockpit.

Brandon is talking to someone and then I see more guard's surrounding the group. I then realize that I will be the only one going into the castle. I make my move, I close the door of the recovery room and tilt my head up. I see the emergency vent and jump up to grab it. Mind you, I used some of my fairy power in that jump.

I pop it open and feel the cool air hit my face. Climbing out I am cautious and spot two guards near the entrance ramp of the ship. Unfortunaly they spot me and one points to me. I cringe and crawl away from them on the ship, quickly.

I finally jump off the top of the ship and I am met with the two guards. The first one with a sword swings it and I duck. I reach my hand out and spell his shoe, so it catches fire. He screams and stumbles to his feet. The second guard comes charging at me with his sword pointed at me but I just blast him away, like flicking a booga away.

Then I break in through the third wing window, Sky said there's not many guards here. I then make my move to find him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Sky POV)

King Miler leads me to what looks to be a meeting room. It's got a long wooden table with dark mahogany chairs. There's a fire place at one end and weird artefacts above it. It also carry's the symbol of Bentonon on the walls. A black and brown dragon.

"Well you may stay here an wait as you so desire Sky, I promise not to take too long." Miler says and we bow before he leaves, closes the door and I wait for a minute. Making sure I don't hear his footsteps. Then I race to the door an about to open them I realize they are locked.

I try and shake them open but they won't budge. They also look like they are magically locked so I won't bother. I curse under my breathe. I only hope the rest of the guys find me in time.

Ts been about ten minutes now, pacing back and forth waiting….waiting and waiting. Then I hear some one on the other side. They seem to be fiddling with the lock. I get slightly nervous and draw out my sword.

When the door finally opens I nearly lunge at the person in the dark hoodie. Then she takes it of revelling herself and I sigh deeply.

"What are you trying to do, kill me?" she asks, she seems pretty pissed off.

"Sorry I wasn't expecting the _Shade_." I hiss, I look over her shoulder" where is everyone else?"

"The guards got to the ship before we could leave, I snuck out." She explains.

That makes sense why the guards went outside. It also means that King Miler is up to something.

"Lets go" Bloom drags me back to the problem in front of us. I nod and sword in hand we walk out the room.

"So I think Miler, went this way when I left me, that means he's probably heading towards the back-" I stop when i realize Bloom is not beside many more. I look back to see her talking to thin air. Maybe those two blows to the head did its damage. I walk back over.

"Bloom…" I say slowly, she just glances over to me and then back to where she was staring before.

"Are you sure?" She says to the air. Then there's a pause.

"Where?" She asks, and at this point I have furrow my eyebrows so much in confusion I must look ridiculous.

"Take me to her" Bloom demands and turns to me, with a weird look then shakes her head.

"Nabu says Flora's this way." Bloom informs and then everything makes sense. I nod and we start running down he curved corridor.

"So you two exclusive or…" I tease when running , Bloom just gives me an unimpressed look. Then a couple seconds later she starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" I frown.

"Nabu just called you an ass!" she replies and counties to giggle while we run.

We make it to a part of the castle I haven't seen before its dark and alliance with navy doors. At the end is double doors, one of which is a jar. I signal to Bloom, with my finger on my lips to be quiet. She nods and we cautiously make it to the door. I hear shuffling around in there and incoherent whispers.

And before I can think of a good, undetectable plan Bloom with her foot bursts open the door and walks in. I curse. Race in after woods and my fear about my future father in law has been answered.

**Sorry somehow the connection with the website was down where I am so I couldn't post, try my best to keep the chapters coming**

**Luv u and thanks for the reviews.**


	26. Chapter 26

(Bloom POV)

The room had ancient tapestries and artefacts of gold. Butt those beautiful objects where overthrown with chains, swords, daggers, shards of glass, weapons and other assorted things that belong in a torte room. They all hang on the back walls and my jaw drops.

In the back, is a higher floor with an altar. And laying there is an unconscious Flora in her simple pink dress she wore last night. But towering above her is the King himself.

"Ahh princess Bloom I guessed it. I thought to myself why would Sky come visit me like this, he never has before. Then I guessed your history goes way back and who else would she call but you Sky. I guess that memory wiping potion doesn't really work on Powerful fairies like you now does it." King Miler wickedly smiles at me and I give him a death glare.

"If you touch her-" I threaten , before I am cut off.

"You'll what" He says with a laugh while he is playfully swinging a dagger over Flora. My heart stops, this isn't good. "Let's just say by the days end Prince Sky, I am guessing the alliance is over."

"Damn right it is, I should have none." Sky hisses, his sword at the ready.

"For the record Camila knows nothing about this, but it's what is necessary for this Kingdom, how else do you think we rose to the top. Any ways that's why I was getting her to marry you, so she didn't have to do the dirty work." Miler says he still holds the dagger inches from Flora's chest.

"Your sick." I spit, and King Miler just laughs.

"Me, ha I know what your cable princess and that was quiet _sick_ if I may add. Besides I guess you already know your power is quiet like mine." He says with a slight smile.

"I am nothing like you, nor is my power"

"That's were your wrong. The dragon fire was the power that bought life to this dimension. But the power of Bentonon possess the great power of death, the opposite. It is a big secret since we don't like to broadcast our known to be evil power. People might get the wrong impression. We are two sides to a coin Bloom, When you give life, didn't you think someone had the power to take it away."

I don't say anything. I had a feeling about Bentonon. I knew my power was similar in being pure nor good or bad. But what Miler is doing is beyond bad its evil. And then it hits me.

"You failed your test" I say looking into his eyes. The test were you choose between the good and the bad. Like Cronus, he failed. He just smiles.

"Yes, The power of death, you do it traditionally you give the energy from the dead and give it back to the world. But I find that very pathetic when I can have it to myself, and what I do means I can pick and choose what power I want to have." He says and leans over Flora, sickly stroking her cheek with his finger. That dagger is to close to Floras chest for my liking.

"Why Flora" I whisper, afraid for my friend.

"Because, now that my only daughter is going away who is going to stay on the throne." Miler explains." So the other day I heard a conversation wit Sky and his friends. And then I remembered the nature fairy. What a pure power, something so powerful. I need to stay alive for my Kingdom to be ruled I need her power." He shouts the last bit. I don't think just react has the dagger is about to go down into Flora's chest. I use all my energy of the flame with in and blast it to King Miler. There a whoosh of fire and I close my eyes and look away.

I open them and on the back wall King Miler slumps down knocked out. But looking at Flora… I am too late.

( SKys POV)

After Blooms crazy fire ball of energy she sent flying into King Miler. I look to the scene that was unravelling before. But beforeI get a good look Bloom lets out a strangled cry and I look over to her and she is crying. She races up the alter and only then I notice the Object sticking straight up from Floras chest.

I think rationally and logically, I have to for Blooms sake right now. I run up and Bloom looks like she doesn't know what to do. I check Floras neck for a pulse, like she always did it. And by the angels of mercy I feel one.

"Bloom, I'm going to take the dagger out and you're going to put pressure on the wound okay." I say sternly and Bloom somewhat pulls herself together and nods. I yank the dagger out and drop it to the ground and I look up and Bloom is doing what I said.

"There's not enough time…" Bloom whispers and I know she is right. Flora is to weak and even if we did move her the wound would sooner kill her. This can't be happening, not to Flora of all people.

I don't say anything in response because there is nothing else left to say. I check Floras pulse again but there is barley a flutter, then nothing. I remove my hand and I think Bloom reads my mind and tears our pouring down her cheeks, and she is shaking her head.

But then all of a sudden she stops, and she slowly looks up as if realizing something.

"Sky get my back pack "She whispers I nearly didn't catch that.

"What?"

"Get my backpack?" She screams at me, hands still on Floras chest. The words register and I turn back and ran down and find her blue and white simple back pack. The one she used in our jungle adventure.

I grab it and run back. I replace her hands on the wound with my own and she frantically searches in her bag and then she throws it aside and has pulled out a golden egg. It's about the size of and emu's egg, and it has a detailed spotted pattern.

Then she closes her eyes and holds it over Flora's body and starts chanting something in a different language. She does it over and over.

"Bloom, what are you doing.?" I ask, but she ignores me and keeps chanting." Bloom!"

The air around, I feel it move around us roughly. My hair and hers moving rapidly, whipping in our faces. As she progresses to chant the air becomes like wind and I find it hard to hear her now.

"Bloom, what's happening" I yell over the noise. I notice though the egg in her hand starting to break. Small cracks start forming the top, as they get bigger and wider they produce this white light. It's hard to look at.

Then all of a sudden the chanting stops and Bloom opens her eyes and they have shifted in her bright fiery orange and then one loud bang and I am thrown off the alter floor and to the lower ground we were standing before.

**Sorry been awhile, promise to update has best I can.**

**I have been working on my own story on wattpad if you guys are interested.**

**It's called** _Winter Wolf_ **and the account name is** _GeorgetteT._

**But I will still finfish this story don't worry.**

**Review **

**Love you.**


	27. Chapter 27

(Bloom POV)

I have hit my head so many times I can't even remember the number. I flicker my eyes open and search around. Sky is next to me, also looking a little dazed and confused. I shake my head and look straight and remember why I'm here. I get up slowly, praying to anyone that this has worked. One step at a time I have made it the alter and staring at Flora.

There's is no more blood stain, and her dress looks good as new. He skin is less pale and gone back to her natural summer tan glow. I lean over her a bit and I her eyes flutter open and I suck in a breath.

"Flora…" I whisper, not believing y eyes. It worked, it really worked.

"Bloom, what happened …." She whispers in a hoarse voice. I just laugh of pure happiness.

"You're Okay…" I whisper and put my hand to her cheek. She looks really confused.

"Of course I'm okay, never felt better" she smiles. I help her sit back up and I give her a proper hug. But she soons becomes a bit over whelmed on what's going on. She must have been unconscious for a while.

For the next couple of hours everything is a bit hectic. Sky carries Flora back to the ship. Apparently they got rid of the guards and tired them up, that's my team! I stayed in the creepy chamber to make sure King Miler stayed unconscious. Then Sky came back and he contacted the Magic's council and I left before they came. Knowing Uther he would have found some ridiculous loop hole to get me arrested. I have been on a three year lucky streak with not having anything to do with the magic council. And I would like to keep it going.

Now we are heading to Alfea, so we can get Flora checked out. She keeps asking if the baby is okay. I just keep telling her to rest though. I don't know if she is still pregnant. I don't know if the egg saved one life or two.

(Sky POV)

As soon as we went into Alfea, Ms Ofelia was up and ready and instantly checking out Flora. Besides Heilia, everyone was talking to Faragonda. But Bloom had disappeared. I still have no ideas of how she was able to bring back Flora, literally back from the dead or what that egg thing was.

I look around the school for a while. It's pretty quiet because everyone is on break. Bloom is not in her normal hideouts sometimes I found her in, when she still went here. I finally pass the corridor of mirrors and remember the secret library she showed me a couple of times. I find the right mirror and push it and it clicks open.

It's a little darker then usual when I enter. The circler room, with the tallest book shelves you can imagine. A couple of reading chairs in the middle. But on the far side of the room there she is, sitting on the floor legs tucked up to her chest and her head leaning to the side on her shoulder.

I slowly walk over to her, she lifts her head up and gives me a small smile. I do the same as her how she sits on the floor but I stretch my legs out in front of me as I lean against the bookshelf. From the look of Bloom, she has been crying.

"That egg, you got that from Kira, didn't you?" I question softly. She nods in response.

"It was one of the great dragons egg." She whispers and wipes her noise. She looks very fragile. She has had a lot happen today.

"You mean like where you power comes from." I ask.

"Yes, there were only a few that the great dragon laid when it settle on Sparks at the start of the magical universe. Kira's family had saved it all those years. She use to live on Sparks but moved a few years before it was destroyed..."

"I was going to use the egg to restore Sparks…" She states quietly. And some more tears fall down her cheeks. I now realise why she s crying. That egg was an answer to something she has been trying to figure out for so long and …well.

"I was going to activate it in the under channels in Sparks. The energy would have radiated through the veins of the planet like a cure… but I guess that's not going to happen." She laughs hopelessly.

"There's no other eggs?"

"No, there all gone." She looks straight ahead." I feel so conflicted, I feel happy that I saved my best friends life, but feel guilty for not using it to restore Sparks. And then I feel guilty because I am _guilty _because I rather save a planet and people I never met then my best friend, who was always there for me. And I just feel like a terrible person."

"Bloom you're not a terrible person." I say clearly and study her face ."You saved Flora's life and you stoped Miler from killing any more innocent people."

She just nods along but she doesn't look convinced. "Hey." I whisper to her and I softly pinch her chin and move her head so she is looking at me.

"Your going to find another way to restore Sparks and find your parents. I know you are." I say and I look into her empty eyes and she smiles slightly and nods. I let go of her chin and she slightly tilts her head.

"What are you going to do about the alliance?" she asks. I haven't really thought about it. I actually don't want to think about it.

"I have absolutely no idea, but I think the alliance is broken, I mean you were right." I admit." But it's for my father to decide, and I am guessing Camlia will have to go back and rule Bentonon, she has no siblings so…"

"It's funny how one day can change everything." She says softly , then she smiles a care free smile ."I have hit my head over three times in the past 30 hours and somehow I am still standing."

I laugh and so does she, but it dies down and she becomes more serious. I then I ask a question I was going to ask before this whole drama happened.

"Bloom about that kiss…" I start. I visually see her whole body tense up. Her bones become rigid.

"It never happened." She says with strength.

"Bloom-" I try to finish.

"It never happened!" She shouts and shoots her gaze at me. She then softens and gets up.

"Is Flora still in Ms Ofelia's office?" She questions as if what was said never happened. I just look at her in the eyes for a few long seconds and she looks emotionless.

"Yeah, she wanted to see you anyways…" I mutter and Bloom then leaves through he door. And I am left with nothing; I have lost a lot today.

(Bloom POV)

I chickened out before I was going to see Flora so I went to our old chambers, when we sort of lived together when we taught here. Flora still does but she is on break like all the students. And I guess she will take time off now that she is pregnant … if she is still pregnant.

I end up taking a long nap on my old bed. It's nearly night when I open my eyes again. I guess I need a nap, my head deserved it. But now all I can do is worry about everything again. Flora, the baby… Sky. But I focus on one thing first and that is Flora.

No one else is in the sick bay waiting area. Only Ms Ofelia at her desk and when she see me she gives me a warm smile and tells me Flora's down the end.

The curtains are around the bed, so I can't knock so I just slowly part the curtains. Inside there is Flora propped up on the pillows sitting up. Heilia sits on the side of the bed close to her as she leans her head on his shoulder and Heila kissing her forehead and comforting her.

I must have court they attention because Heila looks up at me and Flora notices the movement and she has a soft smile on her face.

"You took your time sweetie" she teases and I give a nervous smile.

"Well I just had to rest this poor old head of mine" I joke and look at Heila who still seems sorry for punshing me earlier. Flora just nods along. And she becomes more serious.

"Sky told us what happened ,Bloom, how I was pretty much dead." Flora says softly. And Heila squeezes her hand. She swallows harshly." And even after everything I said the night before, you gave up what you did for me and I-"

I race over and hug her tightly "Stop Flo, please your my best friend I wasn't going to let anything happen to you."

Flora softly cries on my shoulder and I notice Helia rubbing her back. I let go and sit on the other side of the bed.

"Bloom I'm so sorry that you had to use that egg on me when it could have-" I cut Flora off.

" Flora, I chose to save you, I wouldn't have it any other way." I whisper with a smile. And then it dawns on me. "But are you still…well, is the … you know."

Flora gives me a confused look, and then she realizes and smile. "Yeah, I'm still pregnant, I'm healthy so is the baby." Flora puts a hand and her stomach and lightly taps.

I let out a huge sigh of relief. I can let myself breathe easy again. "Thank god" I whisper more to myself and look back at Flora.

"So what's the plan, now for you Bloom." I know Floras question is more serious but for now I don't really want to think about the future.

"Well I plan to have a big meal and a long sleep before anything else " I tease and Flora gives me a stern look.

"I don't know… But you need to get some rest, and take care of yourself and that little baby of yours." I say while rubbing her stomach and getting up. I kiss her on the forehead and say goodbye. Heilia follows me out.

"Bloom thank you for what you did." Heilia says genuinely.

"Like I said before, I wouldn't have it any other way." I reply back.

"And about before with knocking you out…"

"Ha! that's was my fault, next time just punch the crap out of him will you , for me." I tease and Heilia and I laugh.

"Will do, but I am scared of what the consequences would be" Helia becomes more serious. "He missed you, Bloom, he really does."

"I miss him to but… it was never going to work out." Heilia doesn't press the issue and nods.

"Well take of her, I'll see you soon yeah?" I say and I give Heilia a hug and he returns it.

"Certainly, drop by Linfea any time."

And with that he goes back to Flora and I go see Mrs Faragonda.

**Hey guys writing like crazy to keep these updates going.**

**And to **_Ari_ **, for your Christmas present I will update everyday till Christmas. And I wrote a Christmas special, so that should either come on Christmas eve of Christmas day.**

**And thanks to who have been following me on wattpad and liked my new story **_Winter Wolf._

**My account name on wattpad is**_ GeorgetteT_** if you are interested.**

**Thanks so much for the support.**

**I also nearly got 200 reviews for this story which is better than **_The Last year._

**Review. Luv you all**

**Cassy.**


	28. Chapter 28

(Sky POV)

It's very quiet in the palace when I walk in. Its night time and the great corridors are silent and dim. You can only really here the slight servant's gossip or the footsteps echoing through the halls.

I go straight to the thrown room to find my father. He is always there when he has a massive problem. I was correct when I see him slumped in his throne. His chin leaning on his hand, as his elbow is on the chair rest.

"Father" I say loudly and slightly bow. He turns his head and nods in response.

"Son, I a guessing you are here to discuss what we are to do about these previous events." He says, he sounds tired.

"Yes, what has happened with Camlia?" I ask, not knowing what this means for our engagement.

"Well, she is to rule Bentonon now, King Miler has been sent to the Omega dimension on a trail. So, my son the engagement no longer stands Camila has already left and back at her own home."

For some reason I feel relieved. Maybe I never really wanted to marry her. I just forced myself to be happy.

"But" my father pauses." from recent changes we must be quick in a new alliance, Eraklyon can be vulnerable-"

"What do you mean, no planet or nation has attacked one another in over 100 years father there is no rush." I interrupt; my father is not thinking straight.

"So, I told you to always be prepared for things like war. And we will need an ally in case we are forced in to such matters." My father replies getting agitated.

"You were never adamant about alliances in the past father." I raise my voice." You only ever wanted peace with the dimension, it seems that since my second year at red fountain your were all about alliances, you forced me to be with Disapro. But it wasn't since I met Bloom…." I drift o in my own thoughts.

I see my fathers face change when I say her name, like I have figured out his secret or something.

"Ever since you knew about Bloom, you wanted an alliance someone for me to marry. It was never about war, was it? And even today you are still trying to force an engagement with another royal family, for what? So I can't be with her, What did Bloom ever do to you-"

"Enough!" My father's voice booms through the throne room. His eyes dangerous with anger. But I become just as angry.

"No, you tell me what she did to deserve your hatred." I yell.

"Sky, I might be your father but I am your king, so show me some respect." My father gets up from his throne.

"What did you say to her in this exact room three years ago, that made her hate the sight of me? I deserve to know if you persist on me being away from her!" I shout. But my father keeps a stern face.

"I promised her I would never tell you." His voice is beaten and rigid. What he said does not make sense.

"Why would she make you do that?" I say, my voice no longer loud.

"Because I caused her great lose." My father replies simply. I give him a confused look and her sighs before turning around and walking up the steps to his throne with his back turned from me.

"You see Sky we make sacrifices for our kingdom. But we as Kings can make them feel like terrible mistakes." He pauses and stands still, looking out the great window above the thrones." I told you that the city of Acrom was destroyed by powerful dark sorceresses. But I didn't tell you that those sorceresses were in fact the three ancestral witches."

"That was there way of showing me there power and if I didn't tell them the information on Sparks they needed to know-"

"Wait, on Sparks, information on Sparks." I repeat, trying to grasp all the knowledge I can. Even though I know I don't want to really now the end to this story.

"Yes, I had to tell them about the channels underneath Sparks or they would destroy our planet instead." My father says grimly. And I hope he didn't do what I think he did.

"Father, please tell me you didn't." I ask, praying. But my father just bows his head, and I know the answer.

"The next night , I watched from the Universe look out, the curse devoured Sparks. I betrayed my good friend and I condemned his people and his family to a horrible fate. When I first saw Bloom, that day I came to watch you at red fountain and she ended up fighting Dispro. I couldn't believe my eyes, she was the spitting image of Miriam…" My father laughs to himself and shakes his head. But then he becomes more stern.

"You knew who she was?" I question.

"Yes, I couldn't believe she had survived that curse .But she also reminded me of what I did. And from cruel twist of fate it was the girl that you fell in love with. So I pushed her away, I couldn't bear to look at her. And she defiantly should not associate with me or …"

"A son of a traitor" I finish. A sweep of emotions are whirling in my head. I understand now why Bloom did what she did but what seems to hurt more is that she left me for something my father did. It makes me angry that she would leave me on that. That she would not tell me the truth, and instead lie to me all those years.

"So…" My voice is shaky and I clear my throat." You made her leave because you could not stand to look at her."

My father says nothing.

"that's your reason" my anger gets a hold of me." You made her leave me , because you feel guilty."

"Understand this for my Sky, please." My father begs but I beyond reason now.

"How am I supposed to understand this, you hid this from me for so long you lied to me." I yell, then pause." I have to go see her."

My father turns around" No, you'll push her over the edge shes fragile about this, think this through.-"

I cut my father off" I want to hear her side of things." And with that I leave the throne room. And I am going to find Bloom.


	29. Chapter 29

(Bloom POV)

I am lying down on the floor of the great hall at Alfea. It's where we had our first dance, when I first talked to Sky, where I got my powers. It seems now just a distant dream, a happy one where you get filled with joy just at the thought of it. Then it's a depressing roller-coaster down wood spiral when realizing your _now_ situation.

The evening sky brings a wonderful glow across the tall glass windows of squares of glass, lined with faded pink. A shadow falls across my face and I close my eyes. But all I see is Sky, and how I would do anything to turn back time. Maybe so that we never met, so I wouldn't have to feel the ache in my heart and bones every day because I miss him.

"This is where we first met, remember Bloom?" the voice comes out of nowhere and I lurch up and look around to see the last person I want to see right now leaning on the wall , looking out the large wall window.

"Of course I do." I whisper and get up, seeing how I am now disturbed from my peace. "What are you doing her, shouldn't you be in Eraklyon."

"Well I went." He says shortly and turns his head to look at me, eyes piercing in a way that makes me uncomfortable.

"So what happened to Camila?" I manage to get out.

"The engagement is off." He says shortly again.

"I'm sorry to hear that…"

He smiles hopelessly" I bet you are." he whispers. This grates on my nerves.

"What's your problem?" I hiss out in frustration." If you haven't noticed, I have had a really long day today and I just want to relax and go to sleep."

"I do have a problem Bloom, and I hope you can explain it to me." He says calmly, too calmly. I widen my eyes for him to continue and when he doesn't I just shake my head and turn around ready to leave.

"My father told me the real reason you left me."

I stop in my tracks. My blood turns ice cold and I begin to panic. Oh god _please no,_ I don't need this. He wasn't supposed to find out. I reluctantly turn around and keep a calm face, as well as I can in the circumstances.

"What are you talking about-" I try my hopeless attempt to be clueless but Sky knows all too well.

"Don't give me that Bloom, you lied to me." He says dangerously cold and I quake.

"It was for you own good." I say sternly.

"No it was for yours, you lied to me for three years straight, why?" he starts to yell.

"Because you didn't need to know!" I scream at him.

"Why, because I am a son of a traitor, you didn't want to _hurt my feelings._" He says sarcastically, mocking me.

"Yes, is that so bad." I say folding my arms." That I wanted to protect you from the truth."

"You had no right doing that, lying to me why you wanted to break up. Leaving me frustrated for all those years thinking I did something wrong. And the worst part is I didn't do something wrong, my father did. And you still left!" he says, his rage is clear in his eyes.

"I had every right to leave." I scream and Sky just shakes his head.

"No, you left because of something my father did years ago, yes I didn't agree with what he did and how he handled it. But that was him, not me, I had the right to know."

"So I was just to forget that _tiny _detail about your father being morally responsible for destroying my planet and my people disappearing and leaving me with nothing of my beginnings. To leave me wondering, now because of today, who I am for the rest of my life. And I am supposed to be with his son, the prince."

Sky just stares at me with such an angry focus its hard to look him in the eye without feeling threatened." He did what he had to do, it was my planet or yours. I just wished you told me, because now we are fighting about the problems between our parents, not us."

"Well my parents aren't here are they, and whose fault is that." I scream at Sky and he just cools down a bit, and takes a step back.

"You never really loved me, did you." He states. My moth falls open, how could he even say something like that, where did it come from.

"What's that supposed to mean?' I ask, angry lacing my calm tone.

"If you loved me you would have stayed with me." He looks up at me. My mouth goes dry and why is it I have nothing to say to that. For a second I feel like it's true. But then snap out of it, I did love him, it nearly killed me to leave. I still love him…

"Of course I loved you Sky-" I try to say before he interrupts.

"So, after I stuck by you for all those years. Through the Trix. When Lord Darker spelled you or when we defeated Valtor. " He pauses and his voice raises." Or when you decided to fricking kill yourself and pretend to be dead for over half a year so you could kill people including my own and then show up like nothing changed. I stuck by you through all that and You. Still. Left."

Something sparks with in my, some bottled up rage that has been sitting there for too long. And any minute it's about to blow" Oh yeah, how about the time you lied about who you were. That instead of some royal squire you were the prince, with a fiancée! I still was with you when you got spelled by Valtor and Disapro and pretty much sliced me open with an axe. I was with you when your father said otherwise, I broke the rules to be with you-'

"So! I gave up a lot to be with you to, but you didn't realize how much you were hurting people when you did stupid things, making others having to deal with the messes you got us into."

"Half of the people we had to defeat wasn't my fault, and what I did was to protect you and everyone else. " I am screaming, that firework of fury is about to explode any minute.

"You are carless Bloom, blinded by your own needs you forgot how your action effects everyone else-"

I don't want to fight any more" Get Out! " I shout at the top of my lungs.

"So what, your making me leave again Bloom, is that how it's going to be-" Sky yells starting to walk closer to me.

And just like that, all that anger, depression, sadness and rage blow up in an instant. "Get out!" I scream again and the large windows, of the 50 feet walls burst into thousands of pieces and fly into the room in a rain of sharp shattered glass.

(Sky POV)

I manage to get out of range of the glass, and dive backwards near the main entrance of the room. I covered my head until I hear the glass settled. I look to see Bloom still standing in the centre of the grand ball room. Her eyes that seconds ago were a fiery orange are fading back to blue.

She has some small cuts on her arms and face and she just tilts her head to the ground. I am still in a bit of shock of what happen. I didn't see it really coming that she would do that.

I hear her faint sobs as she just falls to the ground on her knees, making the glass crunch beneath her. Then she puts her legs to the side and puts her hand down to support herself.

"I hate you" she whispers, I can just make it out. "I hate you, I hate you I hate you…"

She keeps going over and over, crying, I see her body shake, and little droplets of blood drip slowly from her very small cuts.

I get to my feet and by the time I do that I see Faragonda and Griselda walking in from the west wing entrance looking awfully shocked. I am not surprised they must have heard it, it was that loud.

Griselda stays at the door, while Faragonda carefully walks through the glass scattered on the floor, it crunching beneath her feet to make it to Bloom, quietly sobbing. She reaches her and couches down and Bloom notices and bows her head to her whispering something I can't make out.

By that time, Brandon , Stella, Musa, Riven, Tecna, Timmy and Layla are standing next to Gresidla looking just as dumb founded. Brandon is the one to spot me first and gives me a concerned look.

I just turn around knowing I have done enough damage and walking out the main entrance. I have that awful pang of guilt sitting in my stomach. I didn't really mean all those things I just got so angry at her for what she did. But my father was right; I shouldn't have come talked to her. Because I just pushed her over the edge.

….-.-.-.-.-.-..-

**Hey guys so tomorrow is the Christmas Special hope you enjoy, I might need a couple of days after just to keep writing and stuff so update won't be for a couple to a few days depending on how things go.**

**But I would like to think **_Liz_ **for her comment, very touching ad don't worry I am planning to include most of those things you talked about.**

**Also thanks to** _KeebaAgard _on wattpad. **She has really cool stories as well so check her out.**

**Also if you have wattpad check out my story** _Winter Wolf_ , **and my account is called **_GeorgetteT._

**Update tomorrow **

**Cassy**


	30. Chapter 30 ( Christmas Special)

(Bloom POV)

"Bloom?"

I lift my head up from watching my hands resting in my lap while sitting in Ms Faragonda's office. She looks at me softly, eyes cautious on how to approach what needs to be discussed.

"I'm sorry about the windows Ms F, I'll fix them with-" I am cut off.

"No need, we were going to replace the glass soon anyways with stronger magical protection windows. You just did the first part of the job." She says waving it off.

"You're not just saying that to make me feel less guilty?" I ask.

Faragonda sadly smiles" Well… that was the magical protection glass, yes, but it proves that we might also need protection from the inside as well as the outside." Her smile softens. "I don't think we really need to go into detail on that now Bloom, that is not my business."

"Then why am I here?" I question, a bit confused.

"You seem a bit lost, I thought we might discuss your future." She leans a bit.

"Ms F, I don't think I can keep going on like this…" I speak softly because I am so tired.

"Bloom, we can do some more research on-" I interrupt.

"No Ms F, I'm done" I say shortly. Faragonda doesn't really look like she knows what to say. "Today, the reason I did what I did, the way I exploded like that was because for so long I have been angry and depressed because of this search I have been on. I could have really hurt…him today. It's over…"

"Bloom, I understand how hard this is-"

"I appreciate it Ms F, but I was raised on Earth. No magic, no royal life or powers. I just want to go back in time and maybe changes things…" I feel so hopeless all of a sudden. So out of place, I guess the reason I was searching for a way to restore Sparks is so I could feel like I belonged somewhere. The only place I felt not like a fish out of water was Earth.

"I understand Bloom" Faragonda says, like she truly does." You have been through a lot, more in your life time and more then you deserved. I'm guessing this means you want to go home?"

I nod, and Faragonda does it in return." Well I am going to miss you, I'll tell everyone you went home."

We both get up from our seats and Faragonda makes a portal through her mirror.

" You know you can always come back Bloom, if you ever want to teach again, the girls really loved you." Faragonda says with a sad smile, she looks pretty upset.

"You'll see me again Ms F , don't worry." I say softly and she hugs me. I known her for as long as I've been here, she's like a grandmother to me. A fairy god mother.

And with that I turn back and give a wave before entering the portal and going home.

_2 months later…_

It's snowing outside Gardenia. It's a couple days till Christmas and my mother and father are happy for me to be home to celebrate with them. Last time I was here for the holidays was with… Sky.

_3 and half years ago…_

_"Kiko, what are you doing?" I yell after him in the snow cover park in Gardenia. He runs to our favourite tree , where we usually sit when we came bike riding around the park for fresh air._

_"Kiko!" I am starting to get annoyed, my black boots are starting to get wet from the think snow coverage. Kiko stops under the tree and he looks a little confused before he goes around the base of the truck to where I can no longer seem him. I sigh heavily._

_I walk around the big tree trunk and find someone with my naughty rabbit._

_"Sky?" he's leaning against the tree trunk staring at me with those ocean blue eyes._

_"Hi beautiful." He says and a great big smile finds its way to my lips. I walk up to Sky and throw my arms around him. I wasn't expecting to see him here of all places._

_"I don't get it, how you even here?" I question pulling away a bit and leaning my forehead on his. His arms clasping around my waist. Right now I don't care if my toes are freezing off._

_" I just got board of meeting after meeting, so I thought it might me nice to see my girlfriend." He shrugs it off , but I give him an exhausted look and laugh, not going into the exact details of how he escaped his father._

_" So what- ow!" Sky starts to say then looks down to my little rabbit looking very cross, with hands on his hips._

_"Kiko" I hiss, annoyed for interrupting._

_"No, no its okay I promised him something." Sky says , letting go of me and bending down to Kiko. He gives him a carrot and Kiko's eyes light up." How else was I going to get him to lead you to me?"_

_"You bribed him?" I look down at Kiko trying to munch on is frozen carrot." Where did you get that anyways?"_

_"Found it on some balls, made out of snow to look like some weird creature." He sounds utterly confused as he tries to explain._

_"You stole it off a snowman!" I give Sky a cross look." Some poor kid made that and you gave it to a rabbit that has eaten his lunch already."_

_But Sky doesn't look the least bit sorry, he has a face where he is trying not to laugh." A snow, what?"_

_I growl at him and pretend to storm off. I get about 10 meters away and crouch down pretending to be upset. What I am really doing is creating a snowball._

_"Bloom, sorry I didn't know that-" I get up quickly, turned around and throw the snow ball at him. It gets him right in the chest and he raises his arms up and looks at me with a scowl._

_I bite my lip trying not to laugh, but then his face lights up with a mischievous grin. OH NO! I'm in trouble._

_After that we have a massive snowball fight. Kiko tries to help me out by making me snowballs but they are the size of a walnut. In the end, Sky sneaks up behind me and manages to turn me around and throw me over his shoulder._

_"Sky put me down!" I yell punching his back, this is very uncomfortable ._

_"No way" he says and I punch harder. I can just imagine that sexy smirk on his face. Then somehow Sky slips on some ice and we go tumbling into the mounds of snow. I land back first, all I can say thank god for the snow. Sky on the other hand lands face first. Serves him right._

_"Bloom, crap, are you okay?" he asks frantically as he gets up and walks over to me still one my back, nearly almost burred in the snow. I just laugh._

_"Yeah , I'm fine." I say through the giggles and Sky reaches out his hands and offers them to me. I get up with his help and then feel the coldness and wetness of the snow set in. I think Sky does to._

_"Want to change back at my place." I request, pointing to my house behind me and Sky nods with a shiver. "Can you stay for dinner, Its Christmas today so mums made the best food you can hope for."_

_Sky furrows is eyebrows." Christmas, is that the holiday you told me about. Like gift giving, trees and lights or something…"_

_"Yep, you'll see." I say with a wink._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-..-._

_We made it to my house, Kiko waddling in first, his fur nearly ice . _

_"Mum, I'm back." I yell as we get through the front door, I tell Sky to hang our coats on the hooks beside the door._

_"Finally, seriously that rabbit of yours needs a leash or something." My mum says I hear from the kitchen._

_"Mum do we have enough food for someone else." I say loudly and Sky and I take off our boots. Our hair dripping wet including my beanie._

_"Honey, every year we have enough food to last us the next…why?" My mum questions before I hear her walking from the kitchen to the front door area. She stops, and looks as her eyes widen and she smiles._

_"Sky!" she beams " Bloom didn't tell us you were coming." _

_My mum comes to give him a hug, but then realises he's a bit wet." Oh, well I decided to surprise Bloom,_ _I didn't realise it was a special holiday here, I hope I'm not intruding."_

_"Of course not, the more the merrier." My mum says then looks between us." Why are you wet."_

_"We got into a snowball fight…" I murmur and my mum shakes her head._

_"Oh Bloom, every year. Nothing's changed has it…Well you two better have a hot shower, Bloom, Grandpa Bill and Grandma Rose will be here in an hour or two." My mum says and leaves back to the kitchen and my mum shouts to dad." Mike, set up another chair at the table, Sky's here."_

_"Really?" My dad yells back._

_"Yes Mike, really." She laughs and I start leading Sky to the stairs._

_"You have Grandparents?" Sky asks, I guess it really never came up._

_"Yeah, I don't see them that much, only Christmas when they travel down from England." Sky gives me another weird look." It's another country, I'll explain later." I wave off._

_We walk up the stairs, me guiding him as he holds my hand. We make it to the landing and I am about to keep going but my mum calls from the Kitchen. Her and her amazing ears, knowing when I reach the top of the stairs._

_"Honey, don't forgot to look up." She reminds me and I look up to see a piece of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling above where we are standing. My mother…_

_"You have to kiss me." I say to Sky and he gives me another weird look. I feel bad for bombarding him with all this knowledge about earth stuff. But to be fair there's a lot of stuff in the magical dimension he bombarded me with so I guess were even._

_"It's a tradition, If you are standing under the mistletoe, you have to kiss the person. It's a Christmas thing." I say and Sky smiles widely, stepping closer to me. His arms locking around my waist to bring me closer._

_"I like these earth traditions…" he smirks before planting his lips on mind, my nerves exploding into pleasure. My knees go a bit wobbly from the intensity of it._

_ We reluctantly pull apart and then I have to drag Sky to my room._

_"I think I have some of your clothes from last time you were here." I say while I make it to my room and go through my closet to find Sky's old jeans , shirt and jumper. I pull them out and hand them to him._

_"Is this all right, I mean, I am meeting your grandparents." He asks and I laugh._

_"Its fine, it's either this or one of my dad's itchy, ugly Christmas sweaters with penguins wearing Santa hats."_

_"I'll go with these" he says and I laugh at his expression." So, I'll wait here while you go have a shower."_

_Sky, always the gentleman, offering to wait. But I have other plans. " I don't think that's necessary" I say with a smirk, and Sky takes a while to understand before grinning. I lead him down the hallway._

_"What about your parents?" Sky asks as I hold his hand and lead him to the bathroom._

_"Don't worry, My mum won't leave the kitchen and my dad will be watching TV like usual." I answer._

_"And besides" I open the bathroom door and turn to Sky "This is your Christmas present."_

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**!MERRY CHRISTMAS !**

**I hope you all have fabulous holidays and get amazing gifts.**

**I thought I might do a nice flash back scene with Bloom and Sky, with a nice Christmas twist. I don't know about you but I have been missing the love.**

**I also wanted to say, what a wonderful year and thank you to all the readers and followers to my stories. I never thought I would get this much support and I've had for my ideas of Winx Club.**

**And so I would like to do an** _Ask the Author _**segment. So you can ask me about the stories I have wrote.** _The Last Year _**and **_The Lost Year_. **Also if I get a good amount of questions I might give you some info on what the ending to this story will be.**

**So Comment or PM about you questions and I will answer them in an update.**

**Again, love you and Merry Christmas. **

**Cassy!**


	31. Chapter 31

(Bloom POV)

Its Christmas, but it doesn't feel at all like Christmas. I guess it's not as magical as when you are kids… Or when Sky's here.

_NO Bloom. Don't think about him, what he said to you was unforgivable. Yes, you said awful things to each other but that's the way things are, and I don't think we can take them back, now they're out there._

My mother is in the kitchen glazing the ham; the armour of the sweet syrup engulfs the room. She has put on some classic Christmas carols and hums along. I sit on the couch in the living room, playing with Kiko in my lap.

My father is trying to get the fire place going , using a match but falling when the paper doesn't set the wood a light. I sigh with a hopeless laugh.

"Dad, Fire Fairy coming though." I say and my dad laughs and gets back. I put my hand out and instantly the fire place has a nice warmly steady fire going.

"ah thanks honey." He says and I help him up and back to the couch, he still needs a little help after the stroke. He nearly sits on Kiko which makes me laugh. I sit next to him.

"It feels weird without Grandma and Grandpa." I say. My grandparents have decided this year they were going on a cruise to Barbados on a good deal they got. There still coming to visit but that's in a couple of weeks. I'm just use to them coming and me chatting about everything except school. We decided not to tell them about the magic dimeson, Gramps has a week heart, don't want to give him a heart attack.

"Yeah, but let's hope there enjoying the sunshine, there barley get it in England." My father says.

"True." I say and I lean my head on my father's shoulder.

"But at least you're here this Christmas, it was weird without _you._" My father says and I smile." Gosh I remember when you were little, you'd come ponding down the steps to see what Santa had bought you."

"I liked those days." I say with a sad smile. "Those days somehow felt more magical then they do now."

My father doesn't say anything but just takes my hand and squizzes it." We're her for you Bloom, don't forget that." He kisses me on the forehead

The doorbell rings which I find very odd, where not expecting anybody.

"I'm getting it, I'm getting it." My mother shouts rushing from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron before opening the front door. I take my head off my father's shoulder and we share a confused look.

" Ah sweetie do come in, right on time." I find myself more confused. My mother never mentioned having a guest. I get up from the couch and adjust my red dress.

"Thanks Vanessa." I hear the familiar voice thank and I know who it is. She appears through the door with a thick white beanie, a long pink coat and jeans and a pale jumper.

"Flora?" I say, it's more of a question though. Floras eyes beam with joy.

"Hey, long time no see." She says and my mum helps take off her coat before Flora comes to hug me. I hug her back a little surprised still.

"Hey, um what are you doing here?"

"Your mum invited me, said there was a food, can't resist food these days. Perks of being pregnant. Its okay, right?" she asks a bit concerned but I just smile.

"Of course, you're my Christmas gift this year." I say and hug her again. I haven't seen her in two months since that day I blew up those windows.

"Girls dinner in 20 minutes," Mum calls from the kitchen." Oh, Flora is Heilia coming?"

"No, he got stuck at the Linfea Art Gallery, some people wanted to by his work, but he says Hi" Flora says with her forever loving sweetness. She unravels her scarf off her neck and I look a down at her stomach which is now a little bump. Baby bump.

"That's a shame; well, Bloom will show you where to wash up before dinner." My mum yells from the kitchen. So as insisted by my mother I lead Flor to the stairs .

"Heila let you come by yourself?" I ask, surprised that he would let Flora come to a completely different dimension without him. He's very protective of Flora especially after all that happened.

"It took some convincing, then I mention the most powerful fairy is going to be there" She gives me a glance"- and he let me go."

"Good, it's a nice surprise to see you here. However my mum got in touch with you , I'm glad she did." I say with a grin and look over at Flora who wears the same smile.

We make it to my room, not knowing why we need to wash up just yet.

"Bloom, I didn't just come for the food… well that's one of the main reasons." She laughs at herself and I giggle along. She goes over to sit on the edge of my bed. Fiddling with her fingers and I decide to join her, the bed creaks as I sit on her right." I came to check on you, after everything that went down the girls and everyone understood if you wanted to have some space, but I was getting a little worried that we hadn't heard from you in a while."

"I understand, I was going to call sometime I'm just trying to move on a bit…" I mummer, and Flora nods along.

" Ms F told us about what you said, I just don't think you can give up-" I don't let her finish.

"Flora, I know your trying to help but I can't talk about this now so can we please… just not talk about it" I sigh deeply and I think Flora gets the point.

"Okay" she whispers and we it in silence for a bit. I am about to break this uncomfortable silence when I hear from down stairs another knock on the door.

"Did my mum invite anyone else?" I ask Flora with a puzzled look and she looks just as confused as me.

"No, not that I know of, um it could be Heila could have gotten out of the Gallery early." She suggests with a shrug and I get up rom the bed and head out my door, Flora hot on my tail.

We walk down the stairs and my mum is opening the door. We make it to the bottom, its Roxy.

"Hi Roxy dear-" My mum says and I have gone to stand beside my mother.

"Bloom I need you to come with me." Roxy says strongly interrupting my mother.

"What happened?" I have a sense of dread by the urgency in her voice, something feels wrong.

"Look, it's hard to explain I just need you to come with me." Roxy repeats and I nod.

"I'm coming to." The voice comes behind me and Flora stands there, who already has put on her coat and beanie. I do the same before telling my mum I won't be long and stepping out of the house with Flora.

Where walking street after street, turn after turn and by the direction it looks like we ae going to Roxy's house.

"Oh and by the way Flo, congtrats on the baby, you look great." Roxy says with a smile before we turn another corner. I look over to Flora, who now looks a little worn out but I know we haven't got far to go.

"Thanks Roxy…. So what's the emergency?" She asks the question I have been wondering myself.

"Well, remember what happened in Tir Nan Og…." She starts off nervous. I nearly stop in my tracks.

"You're not telling me that the Wizards of the Black Circle our back." My voice shaking. I can just tell this is the emergency.

Roxy replies quickly ."No, it's not like that it's just- I think you need to see for yourself." We stop out front of Roxy's house. It's on its own block of land and has a open lawn out front with a nice mail box. It's a double story house with a black flat roof, modern.

We approach the door, and seeing how we have no idea what to expect when entering, I keep Flora close. Not wanting her or the baby to get hurt again, or next time Heila punches me, will not be an accident.

We head into the house, making sure Flora is behind me as we walk into the living room area. Instantly I see Nebula, the fairy bad turned good, who now looks after the earth fairies, I see two of them accompany her . I guess I haven't forgiven just as yet for nearly killing me that one time.

"Nebula." Roxy says and she looks up from her gaze on the floor. "You remember Bloom, and Flora"

The way she looks at me I don't think she has fully forgiven me for that fight either. But she puts on a bit of a forced smile before getting up from the couch beside the Christmas tree, still having present sitting underneath.

"Yes, it's good that you are here. Morgana is in the kitchen" She says and I thank her before Flora and I head though a door way, Roxy staying behind.

I arrive in the spacious kitchen with glossy cupboards and counters. To the left is a dining table seating Morgana, Queen of Earth fairies and someone I can't see behind her. They both have a nice steamy cup of something. Clause, her husband, stands leaning on the counter of the kitchen near the stove. I hear the quiet conversation between her and the unknown person behind her. I decide to clear my throat to announce myself.

Morgana turns her head to the side and slowly gets up from her seat, still blocking this mystery person. She steps to the side so I can finally see, and I when I do I suck in a breath.

Nabu.

I know I am the only one to see him so how can Morgana… I turn around and Flora has wide eyes staring at him to. And then everything falls in to place, why Nebula is here. She bought Nabu back from Tir Nan Og. Morgana had promised to look after him until he woke up.

I turn back and now Nabu has gotten up from his seat. He wears his purple and gold robes like he always did and he approaches me with ease.

I walk forward a bit to and then I just through my arms around him. He does the same. For years he was always there for me but he could never feel a human touch, he could never be seen. He's like a brother, and I am so glad he has finally woken up.

**Hey Guys… You are probably mad at me, but sometimes life gets in the way, right? But I am really sorry. I have been out and about and trying to think of ways to make this story as good as possible and I have it now all planned out and I have been writing like mad.**

**Also I am still doing** _Ask the Author_, **I have got a few questions and thank you to all who have given me some, but please there is always room for more! I will do the segment after a couple more updates so please PM or comment me your questions about things you want to know about** _The Lost Years_ **and **_The Last Year_ **and even if you have ideas or questions for the** _triquel._

**I will update in two days, sorry again for the delay . LOVE U ALL**


End file.
